LOS HÉROES DEL MAÑANA
by MrBrony25
Summary: Este nuevo fic incluirá ocs nada más la trama de un mundo donde un puñado de jóvenes con súper poderes deberán unirse para defender su mundo
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS EN ESTA OCASIÓN ESTE FIC SERA DONDE SOLO ABRA OCS NO PERSONAJES DE MLP Y LO MEJOR ES QUE SERA CON SÚPER HÉROES**

 **LISTA DE LOS HÉROES**

 **MI OC (** SILVER SHADOW) **ALIAS "MASACRE" PODERES FACTOR DE CURACIÓN TELE PORTACIÓN HÁBIL EN LA ESPADA Y ARMAS DE FUEGO**

 **OC DE FIAMA RAINBOW (** PRINCESA DE NIEVE **) ALIAS "SNOWALINE" CONTROLA EL ELEMENTO HIELO Y CONGELA A TODOS**

 **OC DE YESI HOLGUÍN** (LIGHT COLORS) **ALIAS "DESAPARICIÓN" INVISIBILIDAD CAMPOS DE FUERZA INVISIBLE Y HACE INVISIBLES A OTROS**

 **OC DE JOHNNY DANTE (** SHADOW WHITE) **ALIAS LIGHT STORM FUERZA SOBRE HUMANA ATAQUES DE ENERGÍA**

 **OC DE XIMENA HERNÁNDEZ** (BRIGHT DIAMOND) **ALIAS "SIRENYX" CONTROLA EL ELEMENTO AGUA Y PUEDE RESPIRAR BAJO EL AGUA**

 **OC LUCHI RIMOLO** (LOVELY DARK ROSE) **ALIAS "RAYO ROSE" PUEDE CONVERTIRSE EN CUALQUIER ANIMAL DEL PLANETA**

 **OC VALETIN GONZÁLEZ** (JASÓN WASHINGTON) **ALIAS "SPEED SWORD" SÚPER VELOCIDAD Y HÁBIL CON LA ESPADA**

 **OC FLOR** (GLOWING FLOWER) **ALIAS FLOWERING COLOR PODERES SOBRE EL CLIMA Y HABILIDAD CON LA ESPADA**

 **BUENO ESTOS SON PRO EL MOMENTO SI QUIERE METER MÁS OCS MÁNDENMELOS PRO MENSAJES PRIVADOS O LOS REVIEWS CON QUE NOMBRE DE SÚPER HÉROE Y PODERES EMPECEMOS**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **EL MUNDO DE LOS HÉROES EL RECLUTAMIENTO**

En un mundo donde no se conoce más que el crimen y la delincuencia, guerras, etc. Todo cubierto por gente malvada, se ha perdido esperanza, pero esta ha sido revivida por gente que lucha contra criminales, pero ocultos a la vista de todos.

New York ciudad

En las calles de new york todo es tranquilo pero a veces hay peligro para mucha gente y pro descuido sufren de asaltos.

Vemos a una mujer caminar tranquilamente por la calle pero en eso un hombre la atrapa y la llevan un callejón oscuro.

-a ver señora deme todo lo de valor sino quiere morir-dijo el asaltante con una pistola

-ok le daré todo-dijo la señora

-oye alto ahí-dijo una voz la cual provenía de una figurara la cual lleva un traje de color negro con unas rayas grises, que empezaban en los hombros, y se unían en el medio con un circulo y dos espada y pistolas en la espalda.

-y tu quien eres no te metas-dijo el tipo apuntando ahora al desconocido

-créeme no queras dispararme-dijo el enmascarado

-muere-grito el asaltante disparando contra él pero sorpresa las balas no le hicieron, nada.

-yo te lo dije-dijo el enmascarado corriendo contra el tipo lo golpe en el estomago y luego en la cara y lo derriba de una patada-escoria eres y siempre serás-

Luego de ello lo amarro de brazos y piernas y le entrego sus pertenecías a la señora

-tenga señora-

-gracias joven pero quien es usted-

-solo una persona que le salvo la vida me conocen como "masacre" adiós-acto seguido desaprecio con el sujeto

Luego de entregar al sujeto en la estación de policía se dispuso a irse hasta que un hombre de 30 años con pelo café piel verde ojos de color negro y en su ojo izquierdo tiene una cicatriz debido a un viejo rival suyo un maestro en el arte de la espada lo detuvo

-otro maleante menso no masacre-dijo Striker X

-no me molestes viejo-dijo masacre

-no te vengo a molestar viene a pedirte que te unas a un programa que recluta personas como tu-

-gracias peor no yo soy solitario no me uno a tu grupo y agencia cuyo nombre es bobo-

-Sistema Contra Amenazas Súper Humanas (SCASH) ese es su nombre-dijo Striker

-si no gracias-

-tienes miedo-

-si dice lo que ya sabes de mi pasado te mato-dijo masacre sacando su Klobb

-tranquilo no quiero halar de eso hoy es su aniversario verdad-

-si lo es (pasado de masacre antes era un chico normal pero su familia murió en un accidente automovilístico y quedo huérfano, fue llevado a un laboratorio secreto dónde obtuvo sus poderes, luego de ello escapo y se convirtió en un héroe para vengar la muerte de sus padres, y hacer pagar a la gente que hace el mal) ok me convenciste pero solo voy saludo y me largo-

-eso lo veremos-dijo Striker llamando mediante un control remoto una nave la cual el abordo seguido por el chico enmascarado.

-una hora de viaje después en algún punto de las nubes

-en dónde estamos-pregunto el héroe

-en mi base secreta-dijo Striker apuntado a una nave con 6 turbinas volando en el cielo con pista de aterrizaje-bienvenido a n mundo nuevo para ti

-si si como sea-

Una vez abordo de la nave lo llevo a una sala dónde habían unos 4 personas un chico y tres chicas

-quienes son ellos-

-mucho gusto soy speed sword-dijo el chico de cabello negro despeinado guates negros, pantalón gris, una remera negra, una campera blanca, gafas de visión nocturna y una espada en la espalda-soy el héroe más rápido de todos-

-yo soy snowaline-dijo una chica de piel blanca, cabello blanco con mechones celeste y con un vestido azul marino-controlo el hielo y congelo todo-

-yo soy Sirenyx-dijo chica de cabello negro con rayos azules con un traje de color azul marino oscuro y con lo que parecían agallas en el cuello-yo controlo el agua y nado como un pez-

-yo soy desaparición-dijo una chica de cabello con colores celeste, verde y rosa de piel blanca con un traje azul celeste

-y para que me trajiste-dijo masacre sentándose en una silla y subiendo los pies sobre la mesa

-sencillo ustedes formaran un equipo de súper héroes-dijo Striker

-QUE-dijeron todos

-yo trabajar con ellos no gracias soy solitario-dijo masacre

-pues a mí me agradaría-dijo Speed

-igual a mí-dijo Snowaline

-yo no-dijo desaparición

-yo menos, solo con desaparición y speed trabajo-dijo Sirenyx

-ESCÚCHENME-grito Striker-esto es serio ustedes son héroes y los reclute para un programa llamado iniciativa vengadores

-mmm que interesante-dijo masacre-pero aburrido-

-dentro de todos los héroes que existen, ustedes pueden formar un gran equipo, pero requieren de otro para evitar que amenazas como estos súper villanos destruyan al mundo-

-como quienes-pregunto Speed

-estos-dijo Striker mostrando imágenes de 4 villanos peligrosos-se hacen llamar la **brigada de la muerte** el primero una chica llamada **"ama de la mente"** (mi oc Jinx seria este vilano) el siguiente es **"el arquero oscuro"** (mi oc Hawk Thunder) él se llama **"mole"** es muy fuerte e imparable (mi Oc Kai es este otro) y finalmente tenemos a su mente maestra **"doctor Dead"** (mi oc Silent es este villano y líder del grupo) ellos son los perores villanos del mundo y nunca los hemos atrapado-

-y adivino debemos ir por ellos-dijo Sirenyx

-sé que es peligroso, pero ustedes son la esperanza de que este mundo crea en que pueden, cambiarlo ustedes nacieron para esto y entrenaron-dijo Striker-quien entra-

-cuente conmigo-dijo desaparición

-y conmigo dijo snowaline

-conmigo también-dijo Speed

-igual yo-dijo Sirenyx aun de mala gana per sonriendo

-tú que dice loco-dijo Striker a masacre

-ok lo hare pero solo porque lo pides de buen modo-dijo masacre

-ok prepárense porque esto será muy duro para todos-

-Esperen y yo que-dijo una chica de cabello dorado y en las puntas cambiaba a color celeste y con verde claro a la mitad de piel rosa.

-ups creo que alguien se ganara un castigo-dijo masacre como chiste

 **Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO DE LOS MUCHOS QUE PIENSO HACER ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

 **Y MANDO SALUDOS A MIS AMIGOS DE FANFIC Y FACEBOOK POR DARME SUS OCS PARA LA HISTORIA SI ALGUIEN MÁS QUIERE PARTICIPAR ESTÁN INVITADOS**

 **DEJEN COMETARIOS E IDEAS**

 **NOS VEMOS CUÍDENSE TODOS**

 **SE DESPIDE MRBRONY25**


	2. Chapter 2

**AQUÍ SIGUE LA HISTORIA Y JUNTE VARIOS OCS NUEVOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA ASÍ QUE DARÉ LOS NUEVOS A CONOCER**

 **OC DE JOHANA VANESSA** (DARK BELLE) **ALIAS FAIRY TECH PUEDE PINTAR TODO DE DIFERENTES COLORES MANIPULAR LA LUZ, LA TECNOLOGÍA Y USAR MAGIA**

 **OC DE JONATHAN AGUSTÍN** (GUNSMITH) **ALIAS ELEMENT MANIPULA EL ELEMENTO FUEGO TIERRA AIRE Y RAYO**

 **OC DE ALEXANDRA ILLATARCO** (SKY FLOWER) **ALIAS WONDER WICHT ES TELEPATA Y PUDE LEER MENTES Y MANIPULAR COSAS TELEPÁTICAMENTE.**

 **OC DE SHADOW DE FANFICTION**

 **Nombre: Hollow Darkness.  
** **Apariencia: De estatura baja y constitución delgada, que, junto  
a su piel totalmente blanca, le confiere un aspecto  
frágil. Su pelo era de color negro, y lo llevaba  
corto y desordenado, con un mechón que cae por  
su frente y se bifurca en dos al llegar a su nariz.  
Mas el rasgo más destacable son sus grandes ojos de color Cyan con pupilas rasgadas.  
Vestimenta: Un kimono de batalla con malla metálica bajo, con una faja negra.  
Personalidad: Inexpresivo y serio, simplemente busca cumplir su cometido, sin importar el daño colateral, siempre tiene una mirada Inexpresivo y apática, tiene problemas para entender emociones.  
Poderes:**

 **Cero: Un rayo de energía concentrada capaz de desintegrar cosas a nivel sub-atómico, lo lanza desde sus manos.**

 **Gran Ray cero: versión más potente y grande del ataque anterior.**

 **Ferrus: Habilidad innata suya, su piel es en extremo resistente, capaz de resistir con facilidad proyectiles de alto calibre y serios impactos o golpes.**

 **Regeneración: puede regenerar su cuerpo siempre y cuando no sea una herida mortal.**

 **Raijin: Capacidad suya de moverse a velocidad extrema por cortos períodos de tiempo.**

 **Armas que usa: Lleva consigo una Chokuto, aunque prefiere pelear con sus manos (valiéndose de su piel resistente) es muy hábil en el uso de su arma cuando la situación lo requiera.**

 **Eso es todo, es decisión tuya que hacer con él, si quieres cambiar algo sólo dime.**

 **OC DE CELESTE KUKAMONGA** (SHADOW LIGHT Y VIOLETTE) **ALIAS UNA SE LLAMA DAZZLING PURITY POISONOUS DARKNESS LAS DOS SON LAS MISMA PERO UN MANEJA LA LUZ Y LA OTRA LA OSCURIDAD**

 **OC DE MIRELY SCARLETT** (AQUA WHITE) **ALIAS SOUTHERN STAR MANIPULA EL TIEMPO Y EL ESPACIO**

 **OC DE JANE LULAMOON** ( **Pop Corn** **La piel de mi oc es naranja amarillenta y el pelo blanco** ) **ALIAS HUMM PUEDE ESTIRA SU CUERPO Y TOMAR VARIAS FORMAS**

 **OC de Mabel Star Galaxy Chica de cabello azul claro con una línea amarilla, siempre lleva el pelo en una coleta, su amor platónico es 2-D (uno de una banda llamada Gorillaz", ella quiere ser la que mueve y hace cosas telepáticamente, su apodo es "Oscuridad de la estrella"**

 **OC de Elisa Painting Chica de cabello azul fuerte y siempre lleva el pelo amarrado de una trenza o suelto, es muy buena en agilidad, no le interesa hacer amigos por el momento, ella quiere ser buena con la espada y su apodo es "Félix del misterio"**

 **OC DE MARIANA SÁNCHEZ (** GERALDINE CABELLO DORADO PIEL ROSA PÁLIDA Y EXTROVERTIDA) **ALIAS BANSHE PUEDE CREAR ATAQUE SÓNICOS CON SU VOZ Y UN TRAJE ESPECIAL CON ALERONES PARA VOLAR MEDIANTE SU PODER SÓNICO**

 **OC DE MARÍA ABARCA** (MARCELIN chica de cabello negro con franja purpura piel celeste usa una blusa morada con falda negra y botas negras con punta y lleva una capa morada) **ALIAS MAGICLIN MANIPULA LA MAGIA Y HECHIZOS DE TODO TIPO Y LLEVA UN LIBRO DE MAGIA ATADO CON UNA CADENA EN LA CINTURA**

 **OC DE DAFNE FARÍAS** (Sugar Star chica de cabello de color lavanda piel verde AQUA ojos rosa lleva una blusa rosada palido pantalón celeste y chaleco celeste con guantes rosas) **ALIAS TITANIA PUEDE ABSORBER PODERES Y USARLOS Y VOLAR TAMBIÉN**

 **Y BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁN LOS OCS DEL MOMENTO SI ALGUIEN MÁS SE QUIERE METER ME AVISAN PRO FAVOR**

 **Y YA EMPEZAMOS CON EL FIC**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **LA INICIATIVA DE LOS VENGADORES**

-y quien es ella-dijo Speed

-ella se llama Flowering color (su traje es una remera de color roja con bordes blancos y abajo un top dorado, una falda roja y blanca con un cinturón dorado y una estrella plateada brillante, botas hasta las rodillas blancas con tacones dorados, y cintas rojas con 3 estrellas y cabello suelto muy largo de color rubio al azul claro) y es la líder de este grupo-dijo Striker

-ahora si debo seguir ordenes de ella-dijo Mascare

-si algún problema bobo-dijo Flowering

-yo nada solo pienso que es algo raro e irracional-

-eres un…-y le dio un corte con su espada que lo derribo

-listo uno menos-dijo la chica de cabello dorado

-oye eso dolió-dijo el enmascarado levantándose del suelo sin la herida ya

-pero como si yo te mate-

-te sorprende mi factor curativo no deja que muera soy inmortal en un sentido-

-dejen de pelear entres ustedes aun deben encontró dos miembros más para formar el equipo-dijo Striker seriamente

-ok-dijeron todos

Acto seguido todos salieron de la sala de juntas, y fueron a la parte donde se pilotea la nave donde los atendió, un chico de piel naranja cabello azul y ojos del mismo color con un traje de color negro que era de espía.

-director Striker-dijo Fixed-son lso reclutas-señalando a los 6 chicos del grupo

-si lo son diem localizaste a los otros dos-

-seguro señor los localice-dijo el chico mostrando en la computadora dos chicos-el es Light Storm su ubicación es México y el es Element ubicación Japón.

-Muy bien quien va adonde-

-pues yo junto a Sirenyx y Speed vamos por el de México-dijo Desaparición

-ok el resto van a Japón-

-o si siempre quise ir a Japón-dijo Masacre

-de acuerdo-dijo Flowering

-si-dijo Snowaline

-ok en la bahía de lanzamiento hay dos naves esperándolos vayan y no me decepcionen-

-ok y dígname de donde son cada uno-

-yo soy de suiza-dijo Snowaline-yo vivía con mi familia que era muy adinerada me trataban como una princesa, pero un día en una nevada muy fría estaba con mi familia en un viaje al campo, pero un accidente y perdí a mi padre mi madre sobrevivió, pero yo la salve gracias a que la congele para evitar que se lastimara, desde ese día descubrí que tenia súper poderes y me convertí en una heroína para proteger a todos-

-wow que gran historia y el resto-dijo masacre en pregunta

-nosotros crecimos juntas en Estados Unidos yo en California-dijo Sirenyx-pero mi hermana tuvo que irse por un tiempo, luego de ello un día jugando con agua descubrí que podía controlarla y así me volví súper héroe.

-yo un día cuando vivía en Chicago me mire a un espejo vi que podía hacerme invisible con el tiempo aprendí a controlar mi poder y decidí buscar a mi hermana para ser un dúo de héroes contra el crimen-dijo desaparición

-y tu de donde amigo-dijo masacre a Speed

-yo un día probaba unos químicos en mi laboratorio pero hubo una explosión y quede expuesto al químico el cual me brindo súper velocidad increíble-dijo speed

-y cuál es su pasado-dijo masacre señalando a Flowering

-no se sabe no le gusta hablar de ello-dijo Speed

-ok-

Una vez llegaron a la bahía cada nave tomo rumbo diferente a sus objetivos

Tokio Japón

En la tierra del sol naciente se localiza un chico de cabello rojo y negro con piel de color bronce chaqueta negra y pantalón de lona azul caminando de regreso a un dojo en las montañas.

-vaya que aburrido no hago más que meditar y entrenar espero algún día ser algo más que el gran héroe de Japón-dijo Gunsmith quien al entrara se cambio, al traje de un ninja de color rojo, negro, azul y celeste con el logo de cada Element en su espalda en un circulo.

México D.F.

En un lugar donde se llevan a cabo peleas ilegales un joven fornido con pelo blanco, un traje de color azul con una armadura sin hombros que solo protege su pecho y espalda, junto a unas botas y guates blancos, con una máscara blanca que cubría sus ojos y de color piel su piel luchaba contra tres luchadores, al mismo tiempo lso cuales derroto sin tanto problemas.

-que aburridos son no sirven ni como rivales dignos-dijo Shadow White

-y el ganador y aun campeón invito Light Storm-dijo el réferi entrando a la arena de pelea.

-si como sea que aburrido es esto ojala me sacarán de este maldito lugar-

Regresando a Tokio el grupo de tres héroes llego y se dirigió al dojo de Element para reclutarlo

-ok llegamos ahora que-pregunto Snowaline

-fácil tocamos la puerta-dijo Flowering tocando la puerta

-hola bienvenidos que se les ofrece-preguntó Gunsmith

-ya déjate de rodeos amigo sabemos que eres Element-dijo Masacre

-esperen como lo supieron-dijo el chico asombrado

-fácil venimos de parte de un lugar que te quiere para que formes equipo con nosotros-dijo Flowering

-quiere decir que me uniré a ustedes y seré un súper héroe-

-si todos los somos amigo-dijo Snowaline

-yo me uno solo permítanme-dijo Gunsmith cambiando de apariencia y poniéndose su traje de ninja-ahora llámenme Element

-ok ya vámonos exhibidor-dijo Flowering

-bienvenido al grupo me llamo masacre y ella es Snowaline y nuestra bella líder Flowering-dijo Masacre presentando a su equipo.

-solo somos nosotros-dijo el chico

-hay otros iremos a verlos-dijo Snowaline

-ya vámonos es una orden-dijo Flowering

Así el grupo fue a México en donde ya había problemas.

-que les dije que no se metieran-dijo Light Storm muy molesto debido a que Speed lo estaba tratando de convencer y el chico recibió un golpe que lo dejo derribado.

-esto es malo-dijo desaparición

-si lo es-dijo Sirenyx sacando un tridente que tenía en su espalda.

-oigan alto ahí-dijo Flowering sacando una espada de color plateado con borde dorado para atacar a Light Storm

-oye speed estas bien amigo-pregunto masacre ayudando a su amigo a levantarse

-si gracias bro-dijo Speed sonriendo

-oigan debemos ayudarla no-dijo Element señalando a su líder luchando contra el guerrero de cabello blanco

-si vamos-dijo masacres sacando sus dos pistolas Klobb

Mientras Flowering luchaba esquivando cada ataque de energía del luchador, quien también la golpeaba, pero ella lograba bloquear el golpe con su espada.

-ya me canse mejor acabo con esto-dijo Flowering usando sus poderes y lanzando un rayo que impacto directo en el guerrero electrocutándolo.

-eso ni me dolió-dijo aun adolorido por la fuerte descarga eléctrica

-pues esto si te dolerá-dijo Element lanzando un roca contra el derribándolo, acto seguido Sirenyx saco agua de una fuente cercana y la arrojo sobre el mojándolo y luego Snowaline lo congelo dejándolo inmovilizado.

-ok ya esta controlado-dijo Flowering

-una mano amiga-dijo Masacre extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse pues el rayo que lanzó, uso mucha de su fuerza

-claro-dijo ella aceptado su ayuda-eres muy loco sabias-

-tal vez, pero así soy yo aparte de un héroe-

-bueno y que hacemos con el-pregunto Speed

-permíteme amigo-dijo masacre-hola soy masacre y venimos a ofrecerte una invitación para ser algo más que un luchador un héroe-

-enserio-dijo Light Storm

-si amigo-

-me podrían sacar de aquí primero-

-yo lo hago-dijo Element derritiendo el hielo con su poder de fuego

-ok acepto-dijo el chico de cabello blanco-además estoy dispuesto a luchar contra alguien mejor que yo-

-ok ya somos todos y ahora que-preguntó Flowering

-pues sígame los llevare a un lugar donde podemos vivir-dijo Masacre, acto seguido todos fueron a sus naves y se dirigieron, a lo que era una torre ubicada en medio de la Ciudad de New York.

-que este edifico-pregunto Flowering

-pues este edifico era de mis padres, es antiguo pero al morir ellos me dejaron una herencia, y lo tengo desde hace tiempo podría ser nuestro hogar, y base para el equipo que opinan-dijo Masacre

-me agrada la idea bro-dijo Speed

-igual a mí-dijo Light Storm

-igual es mejor que mi dojo-dijo Element

-si claro-dijo Desaparición

-yo me quedo si mi hermana se queda-dijo Sirenyx sonriendo

-yo igual-dijo Snowaline

-igual yo-dijo Flowering

-desde ahora somos los vengadores-dijo Masacre

-y yo su líder-dijo Flowering

-claro amiga pero si tu caes en pelea yo los dirijo-dijo Masacre

-si claro es lo dudo-

-si como no-

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI MÁS ADELANTE APARECERÁN LSO DEMÁS PERSONAJES QUE SERNA ALGUNOS HÉROES Y VILLANOS QUE REVELARE PRONTO**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**

 **SE DESPIDE MRBRONY25**

 **ADIOSITO**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO ESTE NO ES UN CAPÍTULO ESTE ES UN LISTADO DE LOS OCS QUE SALDRÁN EN LA HISTORIA Y LOS DIVIDO EN HÉROES Y VILLANOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES INCLUIDAS LAS MANE NO SERÁN SÚPER HÉROES AVISO DE UNA VEZ PARA QUE NO PREGUNTEN ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTÁN LAS LISTAS**

 **LISTA DE HÉROES**

MI OC (SILVER SHADOW) ALIAS "MASACRE" PODERES FACTOR DE CURACIÓN TELE PORTACIÓN HÁBIL EN LA ESPADA Y ARMAS DE FUEGO

OC DE FIAMA RAINBOW (PRINCESA DE NIEVE) ALIAS "SNOWALINE" CONTROLA EL ELEMENTO HIELO Y CONGELA A TODOS

OC DE YESI HOLGUÍN (LIGHT COLORS) ALIAS "DESAPARICIÓN" INVISIBILIDAD CAMPOS DE FUERZA INVISIBLE Y HACE INVISIBLES A OTROS

OC DE JOHNNY DANTE (SHADOW WHITE) ALIAS LIGHT STORM FUERZA SOBRE HUMANA ATAQUES DE ENERGÍA

OC DE XIMENA HERNÁNDEZ (BRIGHT DIAMOND) ALIAS "SIRENYX" CONTROLA EL ELEMENTO AGUA Y PUEDE RESPIRAR BAJO EL AGUA

OC LUCHI RIMOLO (LOVELY DARK ROSE) ALIAS "RAYO ROSE" PUEDE CONVERTIRSE EN CUALQUIER ANIMAL DEL PLANETA

OC VALETIN GONZÁLEZ (JASÓN WASHINGTON) ALIAS "SPEED SWORD" SÚPER VELOCIDAD Y HÁBIL CON LA ESPADA

OC FLOR (GLOWING FLOWER) ALIAS FLOWERING COLOR PODERES SOBRE EL CLIMA Y HABILIDAD CON LA ESPADA

Nombre: Sparkling Amethyst

Alias: Tech Girl

Edad: 16 (pero luce de 12)

Poderes: Es una cyborg, gran parte de su cuerpo fue sustituido por la más alta tecnología, puede convertir su brazo derecho en cañón sónico, desplegar un lanza misiles de su espalda que dispara pequeños misiles de gran potencia, sus botas se vuelven propulsores, su fuerza es 5 veces la de un hombre adulto, ojos que cuentan con; visión nocturna, visión infrarroja y visión de rayos X, todo bajo una piel bio-sintetica autorreparable que le da apariencia humana

Debilidad: Los pulsos electro-magnéticos fuertes

Apariencia: Cabello lila largo y suelto, ojos verde oscuro (verde brillante - visión nocturna, rojos - visión infrarroja, blanco azulado -visión rayo X), piel pálida, estatura mediana, complexión delgada

Personalidad: Amable, tierna y un poco tímida, pero en combate puede llegar a ser valiente si se lo propone

Vestimenta:

Ropa especial: Blusa blanca de manga corta con diseños de circuitos de computadora morados, pantalón azul hasta las rodillas con diseños de circuitos de computadora morados y no usa zapatos, ya que sus pies son botas negras parecidas a las de astroboy

Historia: Desde que nació había vivido en un orfanato toda su vida, las encargadas del orfanato le decían Spark de cariño, a los 14 años fue adoptada por un hombre que la llevo a su hogar que estaba en un bosque apartado, por desgracia el hombre resulto ser un científico que buscaba un "conejillo de indias" para sus experimentos, al llegar a su "casa" el hombre la sedo y ella quedo dormida.

Al despertar Spark se vio atada a una mesa de operaciones y traía puesto un traje negro de cuerpo completo con líneas de neón morado (como las de Tron) ,se había despertado justo cuando le iban a implantar un chip en el cerebro y al darse cuenta que se había despertado iba a volver a sedarla pero Spark forcejeo hasta liberarse, entonces el científico activo el sistema de seguridad y al ver tantas armas apuntándole se asusto lo que hizo que se activar su lanza misiles en su espalda, el cual se disparo destruyendo todo causando que explotara el laboratorio, Spark sobrevivió pero el científico no tuvo tanta suerte, al descubrir que seguía viva reviso su cuerpo para ver cuántas heridas tenia, se sorprendió al ver que su ropa estaba toda rasgada y tenía muchas heridas pero se sorprendió aun mas al ver que dentro de sus heridas había componentes electrónicos que venían de su interior y se sorprendió aun mas al ver que su piel se estaba sanando mas rápido de lo normal, confundida por lo que paso decidió deambular por ahí para encontrar quien la ayude pero desecho la idea debido a su condición, ya no era humana, así que deambulo por bosques y callejones hasta encontrar un lugar donde vivir.

Datos extra:

*Su corazón y pulmones fueron reemplazados por unos artificiales y su esqueleto fue recubierto por una aleación metálica resistente y ligera

*Su cuerpo conserva la capacidad de envejecer y crecer

OC DE JOHANA VANESSA (DARK BELLE) ALIAS FAIRY TECH PUEDE PINTAR TODO DE DIFERENTES COLORES MANIPULAR LA LUZ, LA TECNOLOGÍA Y USAR MAGIA

OC DE JONATHAN AGUSTÍN (GUNSMITH) ALIAS ELEMENT MANIPULA EL ELEMENTO FUEGO TIERRA AIRE Y RAYO

OC DE ALEXANDRA ILLATARCO (SKY FLOWER) ALIAS WONDER WICHT ES TELEPATA Y PUDE LEER MENTES Y MANIPULAR COSAS TELEPÁTICAMENTE.

OC DE CELESTE KUKAMONGA (SHADOW LIGHT Y VIOLETTE) ALIAS UNA SE LLAMA DAZZLING PURITY POISONOUS DARKNESS LAS DOS SON LAS MISMA PERO UN MANEJA LA LUZ Y LA OTRA LA OSCURIDAD

OC DE MIRELY SCARLETT (AQUA WHITE) ALIAS SOUTHERN STAR MANIPULA EL TIEMPO Y EL ESPACIO

OC de Elisa Painting Chica de cabello azul fuerte y siempre lleva el pelo amarrado de una trenza o suelto, es muy buena en agilidad, no le interesa hacer amigos por el momento, ella quiere ser buena con la espada y su apodo es "Félix del misterio"

OC DE MARIANA SÁNCHEZ (GERALDINE CABELLO DORADO PIEL ROSA PÁLIDA Y EXTROVERTIDA) ALIAS BANSHE PUEDE CREAR ATAQUE SÓNICOS CON SU VOZ Y UN TRAJE ESPECIAL CON ALERONES PARA VOLAR MEDIANTE SU PODER SÓNICO

OC DE MARÍA ABARCA (MARCELIN chica de cabello negro con franja purpura piel celeste usa una blusa morada con falda negra y botas negras con punta y lleva una capa morada) ALIAS MAGICLIN MANIPULA LA MAGIA Y HECHIZOS DE TODO TIPO Y LLEVA UN LIBRO DE MAGIA ATADO CON UNA CADENA EN LA CINTURA

OC DE DAFNE FARÍAS (Sugar Star chica de cabello de color lavanda piel verde AQUA ojos rosa lleva una blusa rosada pálido pantalón celeste y chaleco celeste con guantes rosas) ALIAS TITANIA PUEDE ABSORBER PODERES Y USARLOS Y VOLAR TAMBIÉN

OC DE ALESSI LINO se llama Sweet Dreams, tiene piel rosa pálido y cabello marrón y siempre usa un lazo absorber elementos ALIAS Charllie

OC DE MARÍA JOSÉ Mi Oc se llama Kassie Es blanca con melena rosada poderes de telequinesis

 **LISTA DE SÚPER VILLANOS**

OC de Mabel Star Galaxy Chica de cabello azul claro con una línea amarilla, siempre lleva el pelo en una coleta, su amor platónico es 2-D (uno de una banda llamada Gorillaz", ella quiere ser la que mueve y hace cosas telepáticamente, su apodo es "Oscuridad de la estrella"

Nombre: Luminous Shadow

Alias: Matter-man (Hombre materia)

Edad: 23

Poderes: Puede convertir total o parcialmente su cuerpo en cualquier material que este tocando en ese momento y moldearse en cualquier forma durante ese estado y regenerarse pero solo durante ese estado. Ejemplo: Toca una pared de concreto y convierte solo su brazo a concreto y le da la forma de una bola con picos, la bola se destruye al impacto pero vuelve a generar su mano

Debilidad: En su forma normal es vulnerable como cualquier ser humano, convertido tiene las mismas debilidades del material que sea en ese momento. Ejemplo: Esta hecho de diamante, el material más duro del planeta, pero es frágil a ciertas frecuencias de sonido

Apariencia: Cabello blanco medio largo con dos líneas negras como rayos que se juntan en la frente, estatura alta, ojos rojos, piel bronceada, complexión fornida

Personalidad: Siempre tiene una mirada seria y algo desafiante pero detrás de esa "mascara" se encuentra una persona amistosa, leal y honorable para cualquiera que requiera de su ayuda

Vestimenta:

Ropa civil: Camisa azul abierta con una playera verde de manga larga debajo, un brazalete de plata con el símbolo del ying-yang grabado, unos pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros

Ropa especial: Una camisa azul cobalto de tirantes ajustable y unos pantalones hasta la rodilla del mismo color

Historia: El obtuvo sus poderes gracias a un procedimiento científico, el participo como sujeto de pruebas para un compuesto experimental con fines militares, al inyectarle el compuesto no hubo reacción alguna hasta después de unos minutos el empezó a sufrir de convulsiones hasta que su corazón se detuvo, el experimento se cancelo y se deshicieron de su cuerpo echándolo a un incinerador pero ocultar toda evidencia, pero no se dieron cuenta que el de alguna manera recupero de nuevo el pulso mientras caía por el ducto, justo antes de caer en el horno sus poderes se activaron y absorbió el metal del ducto lo que lo protegió de las llamas y pudo salir del horno, desde ese día entrena sus nuevos poderes para ayudar a la humanidad

Datos extra:

*Es un ex-militar

*Se le dificulta el absorber la materia en estado líquido y gaseoso

*No puede absorber la materia radiactiva

*Su pasatiempo es la lectura, especialmente las novelas de detectives

OC DE **JONATHAN AGUSTÍN** chaoxi Seria un chico delgado con una chaqueta rasgada y con pantalón rasgado negro y azul lanza fuego azul y morado

 **OC DE JANE LULAMOON** ( **Pop Corn** **La piel de mi oc es naranja amarillenta y el pelo blanco** ) **ALIAS HUMM PUEDE ESTIRA SU CUERPO Y TOMAR VARIAS FORMAS**

 **Brigada de la muerte**

" **ama de la mente"** (mi oc Jinx seria este vilano piel blanca ojos morados cabello morada usa una túnica negra con capucha también tiene poderes para controlar la mente humana y manipularla y telequinesis)

" **el arquero oscuro"** (mi oc Hawk Thunder piel azul cabello negro gafas oscuras y con traje de arquero villano sin súper poderes pero con flechas con millones de usos muy peligrosas y especiales para cada súper héroe)

" **mole"** es muy fuerte e imparable (mi Oc Kai es este otro chico de cabello café oscuro piel amarilla y siempre lleva un traje rojo con armadura pectoral blanca)

 **doctor Dead"** (mi oc Silent es este villano y líder del grupo inteligente y lleva una armadura con rayos repulsores capaz de volar y también posee muchas armas ocultas único que conoce el verdadero pasado de Masacre (mi oc Silver), muy ingenioso y fuerte con su traje de color gris con capa roja y una capucha que lo cubre)

Mercenarios

Nombre: Sheak

Alias: Shadow Wind

Descripción física:

Altura: 1.70 mts

Color de ojos: rojos

Cabello corto rubio que cubre con un casco con visor de vista de largo alcance

Vestimenta: traje de cuerpo completo de color azul con secciones blancas en los brazos, pecho y piernas (es mujer pero a la vista puede parecer hombre)

Poder: controla el viento (lo usa para evadir ataques fusionando su cuerpo con el aire, transportarse a cualquier lugar, atacar con el creando un viento cortante)

Habilidades

Experta en el ninjitsu:

Taijutsu: Combate sin armas.

Kenjutsu: Uso de la Katana y espada corta

Suijutsu: nado, lucha, combate y técnicas en el agua.

Cho Ho: espionaje.

Shinobi Iri: ocultación y camuflaje (en todo tipo de climas y ambientes exteriores e interiores).

Inton Jutsu: infiltración.

Henso Jutsu: caracterización, interpretación y disfraces.

Shurikenjutsu: objetos arrojadizos punzocortantes

Saiminjutsu: ilusiones (ilusionismos y prestidigitación).

Armas: una katana hecha de Neomet un mineral raro pero duro de un extraña isla oculta que puede cortar hasta los metales blindados más duros (ósea puede cortar todo) y un arco y flechas también hechos del mismo material

Ocupación actual: mercenaria

PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS

Estos solo tendrán una participación extra pero no serán súper héroes son gente común y corriente

Las Mane 7

Twilight Sparkle (20 años) reportera de daily celestial

Rainbow Dash (20 años) reportera de daily celestial, jugadora de futbol profesional y fan de la heroína Flowering color hermana mayor de Scootalo que tiene 17 años y también gran fan de los vengadores

Pinkie Pie (20 años) camarógrafa de daily celestial

Applejack (21 años) cocinera del restaurante Sweet Applecress en New York asistida por Bic Mach que tiene 25 años Applebloom con 17 años y su novio Caramel de la misma edad que ella

Rarity (21 años) Modista profesional con su empresa Boutique Carrusel, asistida por su esposo Fancy Pants, y su hermanita Sweetie belle que es una gran cantante de 18 años

Fluttershy (20 años) trabaja en un refugio de animales junto a su amiga Sunset Shimer de (20 años) y aparte también es una venta de flores

Flash Sentry (20 años) policía de New York y cree que los vengadores son grandes héroes en compañía de Soarin su hermano de (21 años)

Celestia (32 años) directora del daily celestial y cree que los súper héroes son una amenaza en especial masacre

Luna (31 años) sub directora del daily celestial y cree que lso héroes no son amenaza alguna, sino lo que el mundo necesita para ser mejor.

Discord (32 años) secretario del daily celestial y asistente de Celestia

 **BUENO ESO SON TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DEL FIC POR EL MOMENTO CADA VEZ QUE ME ENVÍEN MÁS OCS LOS METERÉ CON GUSTO HE IRÉ ACTUALIZANDO ESTA LISTA CADA VEZ QUE HAYA MÁS HÉROES O VILLANOS**

 **DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y CUÍDENSE AMIGOS**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO AQUÍ SIGUE EL FANFIC ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN AVISO ESTE SERA EL CAPÍTULO QUE PUBLIQUE, YA QUE TENGO EXÁMENES ESTAS DOS SEMANAS ASÍ QUE NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR, PERO PROMETO TRAER EL CAPÍTULO 4 LUEGO DE EXÁMENES Y SERA MÁS ASOMBROSO COMO ESTE**

 **EMPECEMOS**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **EL COMIENZO DE LA AVENTURA LOS INVESTIGADORES**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que el grupo se mudo a su nueva base de operaciones, durante ese tiempo, todos ya se habían hecho grandes amigos, hasta masacre cambio su actitud y dejo de ser tan molesto.

En este mes atraparon varios criminales, detuvieron una organización criminal en Egipto y una raza de hombres topo que salieron del suelo en New York.

Pero claro había alguien que los miraba como amenaza y era Celestia la directora del daily celestial su periódico.

En las oficinas del daily celestial

-y estos supuestos héroes salvaron a todos de esos hombres topo que gracioso yo diría que ellos los trajeron aquí-dijo una mujer de cabello color verde rosa y blanco y de piel blanca con un traje formal de oficina mientras fumaba un abano.

-yo creo que no lo son mire bien las fotos no creo que sean amenaza-dijo una chica de piel lavanda, cabello azul oscuro con dos franjas fusia y violeta que llevaba, un atuendo de secretaria pero con zapatos bajos no de tacón.

-pamplinas señorita Twilight ellos son amenazas y quiero que los descubran, que sepan que ellos no son lo que son el titular de mañana será "LOS VENGADORES HÉROES O AMENAZAS MUNDIALES" consigue las pruebas y te daré un aumento ya vete de aquí-dijo Celestia

Acto seguido Twilight salió muy molesta, ya que sabía que los vengadores no eran amenaza alguna.

-problemas con la jefa-dijo RD apareciendo al lado de su amiga

-si es tan infantil-

-si pero tú y yo sabemos que ellos no son malos son héroes como quisiera ser como ellos-dijo RD

-sigue soñando Rainbow Dash ellos nacieron con un don nosotras por otro lado solo somos chicas comunes-

-si lo sé-

Mientras en la torre de los vengadores

Estaban los 8 héroes como siempre haciendo lo que un buen equipo hace mantener vigilada la ciudad

-que divertido en un mes hemos hecho de todo-dijo masacre

-Chicos miren lo que traje de comer-dijo Speed

-que trajiste amigo-preguntó Element

-traje tacos y algunos chocolates-dijo Speed

En ese momento Desaparición junto a Sirenyx y Flowering se tiraron sobre el arrebatándole los chocolates que tenia

-eso duele porque a mi-dijo Speed

-no se amigo pero esto es mío-dijo masacre tomando un taco

-y si dejan de actuar como niños y se comportan mejor-dijo Striker apareciendo de la nada

-o vaya ya vino papa pitufo-dijo Masacre

-jajajaajajajaja-rieron todos ante la broma razón sencilla resulta que Striker estaba pintado de color azul, debido a un raro accidente, cuando fue a su piscina a nadar alguien hecho colorante azul en el agua y eso lo dejo como esta (masacre lo hizo gracia a su tele trasportación y con ayuda de speed)

-si bien a decirles que hay 5 nuevos héroes que localizamos-

-quien son-pregunto Snowaline

-estos cinco-dijo Striker mostrando hologramas de los nuevos héroes

-ella es Rayo Rose se puede convertir en varios animales se localiza en África, ella es Tech Girl se localiza justamente aquí en Manhattan, ella es Southern Star su ubicación al sur de Grecia puede manipular el tiempo y espacio, ella es Magiclin se localiza en Pensilvania poses poderes mágicos y por último a Titania se localiza en Sudamérica para ser específicos en chile puede absorber poderes de cualquier héroe y usarlos, ellas son también un montón de héroes que busca la brigada de la muerte para hacer su propio equipo de súper villanos-dijo Striker

-hay que salvarlas-dijo Desaparición

-y lo haremos hermanita-dijo Sirenyx

-decidan quien va, yo me voy debo ver como quitarme esto-dijo Striker saliendo de la torre.

-ok quien irá por quien-pregunto speed

-tú y yo podemos ir por la chica del tiempo bro-dijo masacre

-ok yo y mi hermana por Tech Girl-dijo Sirenyx

-muy bien yo iré por rayo rose-dijo Flowering

-y yo Magiclin-dijo Snowaline

-y nosotros-preguntó Element señalando a Light Storm

-ustedes se quedan y protegen la ciudad-dijo Flowering

-OK-

Así Flowering sacando su espada (la cual es un anillo en su dedo el cual nunca pierde y tiene tres juegos de espada puede ser espada hacha o martillo, aparte tiene un collar en forma de corazón en el cuello, puede teletransportarse con su espada, es buena dulce no le gusta ser insultada y no mata por tonterías solo golpea como akane de Ranma 1/2), salió volando directo a África a buscar a su nuevo compañero para el grupo.

Snowaline fue a bordo de una de las naves a Pensilvania, mientras que speed cargo a masacre, y lo llevo directamente a Grecia corriendo sobre el ocena atlántico, por ultimo Sirenyx y desaparición fueron a las calles en búsqueda del otro futuro miembro de su equipo.

En la sabana Africana se encuentra una chica de cabello castaño con un moño morado piel bronceada con una blusa blanca un chaleco verde musgo pantalón del mismo color y botas negras.

Mientras Snowaline ya había llegado a Pensilvania para ser mas exacto a un castillo antiguo donde era la casa donde vivía Magiclin.

-ok aquí voy-dijo la chica entrando al castillo-hola ahí alguien-

No hubo respuesta y avanzo hasta llegar a una biblioteca donde vio, a una persona leyendo varios libros que levitaban.

-hola busco a una chica llamada Magiclin soy Swonaline-

-estas de suerte soy yo-

-bueno entonces aceptas mi invitación-

-claro- dijo la maga volteándose y revelando a una chica de cabello negro con una franja morada piel celeste ojos celestes aun mas oscuros pero no mucho con un traje de maga con sombrero incluido y un libro atado a su cintura con cadena el color del traje era morado con estampados de estrellas doradas y negras.

-ok vamos-

-solo empaco-dijo Magiclin haciendo chasquear sus dedos y todos sus libros se encogieron y los metió en una maleta junto a su ropa y objetos personales-listo-

Mientras en Manhattan las dos hermanas seguían en aj búsqueda sin éxito.

-que aburrido-dijo Sirenyx

-vamos hermana tenemos que seguir-dijo desaparición

-no- acto seguido se dejo caer al suelo

-bien te cargo-dijo desaparición creando una especia de campo de energía abajo de su hermana y haciéndola levitar.

-que floja-

-es que asi soy-

-si si como sea-

Paso un lapsus de tiempo y llegaron enfrente de una casa vieja y abandonada

-es aquí donde vive-dijo Sirenyx

-si hermana me pregunto como vive-se pregunto desaparición

Asi que sin pensarlo dos veces entraron al lugar el cual estaba sucio y polvoriento, caminaron sin problemas hasta que del suelo salieron unos dispositivos que dispararon láseres contra ella.

-cuidado-dijo Sirenyx

Rápidamente desaparición activo un campo de fuerza para cubrirse.

-mantenlo hermanita-dijo Sirenyx quien saco au tridente y disparo varias flechas de agua afiladas que destruyeron las defensas.

-quienes son-dijo una voz que se hizo presente era una chica de cabello lila largo y suelto ojos verde oscuro piel pálida que llevaba puesto una Blusa blanca de manga corta con diseños de circuitos de computadora morados, pantalón azul hasta las rodillas con diseños de circuitos de computadora morados y no usa zapatos, ya que sus pies son botas negras parecidas a las de astroboy.

-tu eres tech girl-pregunto desaparición

-si-dijo tímidamente

-pues yo soy Sirenyx y ella desaparición tranquila no te haremos daño, te buscamos de hecho-

-que se les ofrece-

-venimos por ti para que formes parte de un equipo de súper héroes-dijo desaparición

-súper héroes-dijo tech girl en duda

-si te queremos en el equipo aceptas o que-dijo Sirenyx aburrida

-si acepto-

-que bien bienvenida a los vengadores-dijo desaparición abrazando a la chica nueva que se desmayó de la sorpresa-creo que es muy tímida-

-tu crees-dijo Sirenyx quien cargo a la chica biónica de regreso a la torre-no es tan pesada-

-que raro-dijo desaparición

Mientras en el sur de Grecia en Atenas nuestros dos héroes ya habían llegado.

-bien llegamos-dijo speed

-gracias-dijo masacre que estaba de color verde su rostro

-te encuentras bien bro-pregunto speed

-si solo dame un momento-dijo el héroe quitándose su mascara y vomitando ya que el viaje lo mareo un poco.

-disculpa bro-

-no hay problema solo vamos por la chica del tiempo-

-andando-

Mientras en África Flowering ya había llegado justo en el lugar donde debía localizarse, la chica que debía buscar.

-donde estará- dijo Flowering

En ese momento un gran león salta sobre ella y la derriba, pero antes de que ella actuara con furia el león se quito de ella revelando a la persona que buscaba.

-que haces en mi tierra extranjera-dijo Light Rose

-te viene buscando tu eres Light Rose-dijo Flowering preguntándole

-si- acto seguido la chica caminaba sin rumbo alguno seguida por Flowering

-bueno te venia a ofrecer un lugar en un equipo de súper héroes quieres-

-si como sea-

-le entras-

-aja-

-enserio-

-aja-

-de verdad viene o no-

-aja-

-oye ponme atención tonta animal-

-como me dijiste-dijo Light rose volteándose muy molesta

-te hablo y no me respondes-dijo la chica de cabello rubio

-perdona, pero no gracias no dejare mi tierra por algo tan bobo como un grupo de locos extranjeros-

-no entiendes sino vienes estas en peligro-

-si como sea adiós-acto seguido se convirtió en un leopardo y se fue corriendo

-esto va a ser un día largo-dijo Flowering siguiéndole la pista

De regreso a Grecia nuestros amigos buscaban, entre las ruinas de la ciudad antigua de Athena, hasta que Speed vio a una chica de cabello azul con franjas verde aqua, piel de color natural que llevaba un vestido blanco corto y por encima, una blusa rosada con un cinturón negro, con adornos dorados y unas botas negras italianas

-oye masacre creo que la encontré-dijo Speed a su amigo

-hola tú debes ser Southern star-dijo Masacre-me llamo masacre y mi amigo Speed te buscábamos-

-que quieren-dijo la chica con un tono de fastidio

-pues estamos formando un equipo de héroes y te necesitamos amiga-

-enserio vaya que tardaron en darse cuenta, yo ya sabía que vendrían por mi-

-y eso lo sabes por-preguntó Speed

-mis poderes de viaje en el tiempo-

-oh-

-iré pero con una condición que sepan que este grupo tarde o temprano será destruidos, por un gran mal el cual no podrán detener-dijo Southern

-si claro cómo no-dijo masacre

-y tú cuídate masacre, porque tú serás al final el héroe que el mundo necesita para ser salvado-

-que yo porque no otro-

-cuando llegue el momento te dejare ver tu futuro, y el de tus amigos por ahora debemos, irnos a buscar a su otra amiga en Chile-

-oh si Titania se encuentra, haya crees llevarnos a los dos amigo-dijo masacre a Speed

-de uno en uno es probable-dijo speed

-no se preocupen yo los llevo-dijo Southern y con su poderes los transporto de un espacio a otro y llegaron a Chile

-ok eso es un viaje rápido-dijo Speed

-si y menso mareos para mí-dijo Masacre

Mientras en la torre de los vengadores en Manhattan ya había llegado, Desaparición y su hermana con Tech Girl quien ya se había reactivado, luego de un momento llego Snowaline con Magiclin.

-hola veo que encontraron a esa chica-dijo Snowaline

-si pero sigue teniendo miedo de extraños-dijo Sirenyx mientras Tech Girl se ocultaba detrás de ella.

-ahí nuevos miembros que bien más gente-dijo Light Storm como molesto

-quien es ese tipo-pregunto Magiclin a Snowaline en voz baja

-el es light Storm es el más fuerte del grupo y gruñón-dijo Snowaline

-pues me agrada tal vez pueda hacerlo más amistoso-

-buena suerte-

-y dónde están los demás-preguntó-Element

-aun deben estar en sus búsquedas ya vendrán-dijo Snowaline

De regreso en el África Flowering ya estaba cansada todo intento porque reclutara a esa chica era inútil y al final estallo de enojo

-sabes que olvídalo, no se para que sigo insistiéndote creo que el mundo no necesita de tu ayuda-dijo Flowering

-wow me impresionas-dijo Light Rose

-que cosa-

-me has insistido como un millón de veces y eso lo respeto sabes que acepto me uniré-

-enserio-

-si hay gente que me busca y me pide ayuda y me paga por eso no me gusta estar con gente, pero creo que si me uno a tu grupo conoceré gente más alegre y menso codiciosa-

-créeme el mundo requiere héroes como nosotros-

-ok vamos-

-sujétate será un viaje largo-dijo Flowering mientras Light rose se sujetaba de su mano mientras que la chica de cabello dorada sacaba su espada y emprendía el vuelo.

Mientras en Chile el grupo buscaba en la ciudad de Santiago hasta que, por fin Speed la encontró.

-miren por halla en ese orfanato dicen que se encuentra, según la información de Striker-dijo Speed

-ok vamos-dijo Southern

Así el grupo toco la puerta y fueron recibidos por una mujer de edad avanzada.

-buenas tarde jóvenes que se les ofrece-preguntó la dulce ancianita

-buscamos a una chica llamada sugar star-dijo masacre

-oh que raro ella no recibe muchas visitas pero pueden pasar si gustan-

-gracias-dijo el enmascarado y entraron y fueron al cuarto donde estaba una chica de cabello de color lavanda piel verde aqua ojos rosa lleva una blusa rosada pálido pantalón celeste y chaleco celeste con guantes rosas, acurrucada en la esquina de su cuarto abrazando sus piernas.

-hola me llamo masacre-dijo el enmascarado presentándose

-hola y adiós no querrán estar cerca de mi-dijo Sugar Star

-tú eres Titania verdad-dijo Speed

-si y que quieren-

-ofrecerte un lugar en nuestro equipo pequeña-dijo Southern hablando amigablemente

-y para que yo solo sería un problema-

-es que no sabes cómo controlar tu poder, pero podríamos enseñarte-dijo Speed

-si podemos ser tus amigos si nos aceptas-dijo masacre

-que dices amiga-dijo Southern sonriéndole

La chica vio a las tres personas que le extendían sus manos en señal de amistad y confianza

-ok acepto-dijo la chica sonriendo-y aceptando la mano de masacre para que la ayudara a levantarse

-ok nos vamos de aquí-dijo Southern tele trasportando a todos a la torre

Torre de los vengadores

Ya había llegado Flowering con la nueva chica y en ese instante llegaron, el resto pero masacre cayó encima de la nave, mientras que speed cayó en la piscina bajo techo, solo Southern y Titania aterrizaron normalmente.

-ok eso fue molesto-dijo Masacre levantándose

-tu caíste en tierra suertudo yo en agua-dijo Speed todo empapado

-ok estas son las nuevas chica amigos-dijo masacre

-bien hecho amigos de ahora en adelante somos un equipo-dijo Flowering-y yo soy la líder-

-yo el fuerte-dijo Light Storm

-yo el rápido-dijo Speed

-yo el cerebro-dijo Tech Girl

-yo la graciosa-dijo desaparición

-yo la floja-dijo Sirenyx

-yo la amistosa-dijo Snowaline

-yo la maga-dijo Magiclin

-yo la adivina no-dijo Southern

-yo el valiente-dijo Element

-yo el payaso-dijo masacre

-yo la emo-dijo Titania

-y yo la extranjera-dijo Light rose

-odio interrumpir la presentación pero hay un dragón gigante suelto en la ciudad-dijo la computadora conocida como CENTINELA

-y eso-preguntó-masacre

-es un I.A. (inteligencia artificial) que instale en su computadora muy eficiente-dijo Tech Girl

-bueno que dice nuestra líder-dijo masacre

-VENGADORES UNIDOS-grito Flowering seguida por el resto, que salieron de la torre en dirección a la ciudad, dónde estaba un dragón con cabeza como de pez de color verde atacando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

-que o quién es ese monstruo-preguntó Titania

-mi mascota personal-dijo una voz

-quien eres muéstrate-exigió Flowering con su espada en mano

Y se hizo presente una mujer de piel blanca ojos morados cabello morada usa una túnica negra con capucha también junto a una chica de CABELLO DORADO PIEL ROSA PÁLIDA, con n traje que tiene como alas debajo de cada brazo.

-yo soy AMA DE LA MENTE y ella mi ayudante Banshee y mi mascota se llama DESTRUCTOR-

-Pues te detendremos-dijo Flowering-vengadores divídanse

Así cada grupo se dividió en dos Flowering junto a Light Storm, speed, desaparición y light rose enfrentaban al dragón el resto enfrentaban a la súper villana y su ayudante.

-ok veamos que rápida eres-dijo masacres sacando sus Klobbs y disparando pero la ama de la mente con sus poderes creó un campo de fuerza y bloque el ataque-ok eso es malo-

-tonto-dijo y con su poder mando a volar a nuestro héroe contra un muro

-ahora veras-dijo Snowaline preparándose pero un fuerte grito hizo que se tapara los oídos al igual que los otros héroes, debido a que Banshee usaba su ataque sónicos para doblegarlos, pero de sorpresa masacre caminaba sin ser afectado.

-porque él no le afecta-pensó Banshee

-a mi tampoco-dijo Tech Girl disparando su misil de su espalda contra Banshee quien cayo perdiendo el conocimiento

-yo tengo un súper odio sensible el cual evita que me afecten los taques sónicos-dijo masacre-ahora veras-acto seguido con su espada en mano corrió contra la villana quien lo agarro en plena corrida y lo arrojo contra más edificios esta vez quebrando el muro.

-ahora sí dijo Snowaline lanzado un rayo que congelo a la villana de la cintura para abajo.

-es mi turno-dijo Sirenyx lanzado un potente chorro de agua contra la villana quebrando el hielo y derribándola-ahora rayo burbuja-dijo y de su tridente salieron burbujas que chocaron con la villana hiriéndola

-ahora yo fuego de Marte-dijo Element lanzando una llamada contra la villana quien se cubrió con un campo de fuerza

-Titania haz lo tuyo-dijo Southern activando un portal por el cual entro ella y llego atrás de la villana.

-dame un pequeño préstamo-dijo Titania quitándose su guante y tocando a la villana absorbiendo parte de lso poderes de la villana con los cuales la levito y la mando a volar.

-oigan es mi turno dijo masacre saltando del edifico y de casualidad la villana voló en esa dirección, y aprovecho para darle unos golpes en la cara y en el estomago, lo que provoco que cayera hasta caer al suelo dejando un pequeño cráter.

-como es que me vencieron-dijo ama de la mente

-porque somos los vengadores-dijo Flowering apuntando con su espada contra la villana, mientras atrás de ella estaba el resto del equipo.

-nadie me vencerá-dijo la villana que uso su poder lanzado una onda telepática que derribo a todos los héroes y tomo a Flowering del cuello-y tu serás el ejemplo para ellahhhhhhhhhhhhh-pero antes de poder acabar con ella recibió un ataque sónico pro la espalada era Banshee quien la ataco.

-como te atreves a controlarme-dijo Banshee

-tu niña ingratahhhhhhhh-pero no termino ya que Flowering le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara y se soltó de su agresora.

-ríndete no podrás contra todos-dijo Flowering y efectivamente todos formaron un circulo cerrándole toda forma de escape hasta que la villana salió volando

-aun no término con ustedes pronto sabrán de mi otra vez-dijo pero antes de salir volando otro ataque sónico el mando lejos perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-espero que no-dijo Banshee

-oigan que paso con el dragón-preguntó Sirenyx

-no hay problema ya está controlado-dijo Light Storm

-si yo lo tranquilice entre mis habilidades puedo hablar con los animales y logre calmarlo luego de que derribaron a esa mujer loca-dijo Light Rose

-ok-dijeron todos

-oigan puedo unirme a su grupo-preguntó Banshee

-y tu quien eres-preguntó Flowering

-yo soy Geraldine pero me llamo Banshee y ella me atrapo y me controlo, por eso los ataque pero gracias a su amigo enmascarado Salió del trance-dijo Banshee señalando a masacre

-o bueno gracias amiga-dijo masacre

-ok hay espacio para uno más-dijo Flowering

-oigan una foto para el momento dijo Speed

-buena idea bro-dijo Masacre

Así el grupo se coloco en pose juntos todos y se tomaron una foto la cual la tomo un buen samaritano.

-ok ahora ahí que limpiar el desastre-dijo Flowering

-que flojera me da-dijo Sirenyx acostándose en el suelo y quedo dormida

-yo me encargo-dijo Desaparición y la llevo de regreso a la torre

Así el resto comenzó su actividad de limpieza mientras la gente les agradeció por su valentía y por salvar la ciudad entre ellas Twilight junto a RD y Pinkie vieron lo ocurrido y grabaron todo lo que paso.

-esta será una gran noticia-dijo Twilight

-si lo será-dijo RD

Mientras en un castillo ubicado en una isla desconocida estaba llegando la villana derrotada.

-malditos héroes juro que los matare a todos-dijo ama de la mente

-pues eso tendrá que esperar porque ahora me toca a mí-dijo Mole

-a todos de hecho-dijo doctor Dead acompañado de arquero oscuro-porque yo sé quiénes son algunos de ellos muajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY EL MÁS LARGO HASTA AHORA 20 HOJAS DE WORD**

 **QUIEN QUIERA MANDAR MÁS OCS RECUERDEN QUE PIDO DOS UN VILLANO Y UN HÉROE**

 **QUE PASARA CON LO HÉROES**

 **SOUTHERN QUE FUTURO ABRA VISTO**

 **SERA QUE MAGICLIN SE ENAMORO DE LIGHT STORM**

 **DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENO AQUÍ NUEVO CAPITULO DISFRÚTENLO Y ESPEREN A VER EL ROMANCE EN CIERTAS PARTES**

 **COMENCEMOS**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **EL EXTRAÑO DEL ESPACIO PROTEGAN LA GEMA, LA AVENTURA EN LA ESCUELA Y LA CONFRONTACIÓN**

Esa misma noche en la torre de los vengadores había fiesta por derrotar a la villana y dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros al grupo, había chocolate, sodas, papalinas, pastel de fresa, limón, nutella y cerveza.

-esto es bueno-dijo masacre comiendo pastel de limón.

-me encanta dijo Sirenyx que andaba temblando ya que se comió unos 500,chocolates.

-wow se puso algo loca-dijo speed

-si como se dijo light storm tomando un gran tarro de cerveza

Mientras el resto bailaban alegremente, solo element se había quedado dormido, mala idea porque desaparición apareció y le dibujo un bigote con marcador en la cara.

Mientras Magiclin leía uno de sus libros de magia mientras tomaba una cerveza, en ese momento llego light Storm.

-puedo sentarme-pregunto amablemente el chico rudo

-si claro amigo-dijo Magiclin sonriendo alegremente mientras guardaba su libro.

Pasaron las horas y todos ya estaban dormidos en la sala excepto masacre, speed, Tech Girl y Flowering ya que no estaban con mucho sueño.

-esto fue una gran idea bro-dijo speed

-si lo sé gracias amigo-dijo Masacre

-solo diré que espero mañana vuelva esa bruja nadie hip* nade me toca hip*-dijo Flowering ya algo pasada con el alcohol.

-tranquila amiga todo saldrá bien-dijo Tech Girl

-si como sea-dijo Flowering antes de quedarse dormida

-wow no resistió tal vez mi factor curativo evita que me quede borracho o no bro-dijo masacre pero sorpresa speed quedo también noqueado por tomar tanto.

Mientras lejos de ahí en las afueras de la ciudad una nave de origen espacial, cayo justo cerca de un bosque, una vez que la nave aterrizo la compuerta se abrió y salió un chico de piel roja, pelo negro ojos carmesí con un traje de color negro.

-llegue a este lugar espero que no me encuentren-dijo el chico-y poder llegar con alguien que me ayude a proteger esto-dijo sacando una caja de metal que se abrió y revelo una gema con forma de ovalo de color rojo.

Al día siguiente todo el grupo despertaba el único que durmió poco fue Masacre que para sorpresa estaba dormido encima de la mesa de la sala.

-y que le paso a este-dijo Flowering

-a que buen fiesta chicas-dijo masacre despertando

-fue genial-dijo Desaparición

-oigan que tiene en la cara-dijo Speed quien corrió y trajo varios espejos mostrando que cada uno tenía ya sea una palabrota escrita, un bigote, cejas o una carita pintada en su cara.

-quien hizo esto-dijo Flowering furiosa

-HERMANA-grito Sirenyx y efectivamente desaparición no tenía nada en la cara, ya todos iban a golpearla y castigarla pero antes de lograr hacer algo un ataque de fuego que salió de Element quien aun dormía y escupió fuego pro la boca.

-cuidado-dijeron todos agachándose mientras Snowaline congelaba al héroe dormido quien despertó rápidamente para evitarlo

-oigan podrían no hacer eso-dijo Element molesto

-jajajajajajajajajaja-rieron todos, luego de ordenar y limpiar lo de la fiesta se dieron cuenta de que faltaban dos miembros suyos.

-oigan donde están Magiclin y light storm-dijo Light Rose

-tal vez fueron a hacer cosas en privado-dijo Sirenyx poniendo cara de 7u7

-si-dijo desaparición con la misma cara 7u7

En ese momento se escucho una explosión y de la nada salió volando Light Storm que cayó contra masacre encima de él.

-oye quítate amigo-dijo masacre

-auch eso dolió un poco-dijo light storm

Acto seguido apareció Magiclin con una mirada molesta y cargando magia en su mano derecha-muévanse sino quieren salir heridos-

-tranquila chica que te pasa es amigo nuestro-dijo Flowering

-el se metió dónde no debía-dijo Magiclin sonrojada

-solo porque nos quedamos dormidos juntos no significa nada ni que me gustaras-dijo Light Storm molesto y listo para pelear sin importarle que fuera mujer

-olvídalo no vale la pena-dijo la maga relajándose y yendo a preparase para otro día

-ahora que-preguntó masacre

-ahora a la escuela-dijo Striker apareciendo

-QUE-dijeron todos los presentes

-lo que oyeron no por ser héroes significa que deben faltar a la escuela-dijo Striker

-hola para que ir somos súper héroes-dijo Flowering

-si que flojera-dijo Sirenyx

-pues a mí no me importa ir o no-dijo masacre

-escuchen debe tener una vida tanto normal como de héroes no pueden olvidar que aun son jóvenes-dijo Striker ya molesto por la actitud de los jóvenes

-ok-dijeron todos resignados, pero la más alegre era Tech Girl porque conocería como ser una chica normal o eso pensaba ella.

Pasaron unas dos horas y el grupo ya estaba enfrente de la entrada a la escuela, todo con ropa normal y con sus trajes de súper héroes guardados en sus mochilas.

-que flojera me da venir-dijo Bright Diamond

-ya que solo por unos 5 días vamos a la cárcel igual ya el otro año saldremos-dijo Glowing Flower

-esto será grandioso-dijo Sparkling Amethyst

-ya dejen de pelearse esto será rápido-dijo Gunsmith

-si además ya ando aburrido porque tenemos que ir-dijo Shadow White

-porque la educación es importante-dijo Marcelin

-si eso es aburrido-dijo Light Colors

-suerte para todos yo nunca he ido a una escuela luego de la muerte de mis padres-dijo Silver Shadow

-Que triste-dijo Princesa de nieve

-bueno así es todo-dijo Jasón Washington-la vida trae muy malas sorpresas a veces-

-gracias amigos enserio gracias-dijo Silver Shadow

Acto seguido todas llegaron a la escuela, y al no más entrar todo los chicos se quedaron viendo directamente a Glowing, Lovely Dark Rose, Light Colors y Bright Diamond

Todos los chicos sin pensar se acercaron y comenzaron a hacerles favores, como acompañarlas a clase y cargar sus bolsones o libros.

-wow eso fue raro-dijo Aqua White

-creo que eso pasa así en una escuela-dijo Shadow, quien sin verlo venir fue atropellado por un grupo de estudiantes-auch que fue eso-

-miren es Peter Hill-dijo una chica señalando a un chico de piel amarilla clara cabello naranja con playera negra, pantalón azul y tenis blancos de buena marca todo.

-es un ricachón-dijo White

-un engreído-dijo Sugar Star

-demasiado-dijo Geraldine

-mejor vamos a clases-sugirió Marcelin

En ese momento una chica de cabello dorado piel pálida con blus celeste fuerte falda rosa pálido entro y vio a Silver tirado en el suelo y lo ayudo.

-oye te encuentras bien-pregunto la chica tímidamente-te ayudo-

-si gracias-dijo Silver-oye eres nueva de por aquí

-si recién ingrese a esta escuela-dijo la chica

-igual yo me llamo Silver Shadow-

-yo soy Rose Love-

-lindo nombre bueno ya me voy nos vemos-

-si adiós-dijo la chica con u sonrojo que no se vio por su cabello largo que le cubría la cara

Mientras con el resto el grupo se dirija a sus clases hasta que, Jasón choco con una chica de piel amarilla pálida, cabello negro, teñido de colores azul, celeste, verde lima y verde oscuro, con ojos magenta, con un collar dorado en forma de corazón con una remera azul y una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con bota azules y una pulsera con colores del arcoíris.

-oh lo siento no era mi intención-dijo la chica ayudando a Jasón a levantarse

-no hay problema todo bien-dijo el chico quien al ver a la chica de frente se sonrojo y quedo congelado

-ah tengo algo en la cara-dijo la chica sonrojada

-ah no nada esas bien muy bien pro cierto me llamo Jasón cómo te llamas-

-Susinity-

-lindo nombre-

-ah gracias bueno me voy adiós-dijo Susinity sonrojada pro lo que le dijo ese chico

Ya el grupo había llegado a clases y de sorpresa estaban las dos chicas que conocieron Silver y Jasón y también otro dos chicos uno de piel Amarillo bajo cabello café ojos azul verdes y el otro de pelo azul marino y ojos esmeraldas, piel amarilla.

-bien clases creo que tenemos nuevos estudiantes que les parece si se presentan por favor-dijo la maestra, así cada miembro del grupo se presento incluyendo a los dos chicos los cuales uno se llamaba Quique AP y el otro STEALTHY BRIGHTNESS

Mientras las clases transcurrían de forma normal de sorpresa en caminó a la escuela un ser hecho de pura roca caminaba con rumbo a la escuela en búsqueda de rose love para reclutarla en su equipo.

Ya era la hora de la comida y todo normal sin novedad alguna.

-que aburrida es la escuela-dijo Glowing

-para mi igual-dijo Silver

-solo espero pase algo interesante-dijo Bright Diamond comiendo un chocolate

-algo me dice que algo puede pasara-dijo Sugar Star comiendo nutella

-ya algo pasara espero-dijo Lovely

-pues tal vez tu deseo se cumpla-dijo Southern

Y en ese momento se escucho una explosión la cual era de afuera y sorpresa el grupo vio a un hombre el cuál parecía tener su piel hecha de roca de color roja.

-Donde esta Rose love-preguntó Mole el villano

-esto parece ser llamada para la acción-dijo Glowing

-vamos-dijo Silver

Así cada grupo fue al baño a cambiarse y rápidamente todos salieron a fuera a luchar, mientras dos chicas que los veían de lejos también salieron de ahí por alguna razón desconocida.

De regreso con los héroes la primera en atacar fue Light Rose transformándose en un rinoceronte, el cual mole tomo del cuerno y lo lanzo por suerte fue atrapada por light Storm, acto seguido Snowaline junto a Titania y Element lazaron ataque combinado, elemente un ataque de rayo, Titania el rayo de fuego que absorbió de su compañero y snowaline uno de hielo que al impactar no provoco nada en el enemigo.

-ahora voy yo-dijo Flowering con su espada lista para atacar, pero el ataque lo bloque Mole tomando la espada con una mano y arrojándola Flowering contra el muro de la escuela.

-ahora es mi turno-dijo Magiclin lanzando un conjuro que hizo aparecer unas cadenas que amarraron al villano, pero este las rompió fácilmente y golpe a la maga dejándola inconsciente, ante lo visto Light Storm se enojo tanto que se lanzo contra mole sin esperar, a su amigos y comenzó a propinarle patas, manadas y ataques de energía al villano dejándolo herido.

-como pumm te pumm atreves pumm a lastimarla pumm a ella pumm-dijo Light Storm entre cada golpe.

Mole estaba inconsciente debido al daño recibido y Light Storm cansado sin fuerza y se desmayo por tanto esfuerzo, pero sorpresa Mole se levanto muy molesto y casi golpeaba a nuestro héroe de no ser por el ataque sónico de Banshee

.tu pequeña ingenua de que sirve eso-dijo mole

-es una distracción-

-que- y de sorpresa recibió un potente chorro de agua de Sirenyx, luego unos cortes a gran velocidad de Speed, disparos por parte de Masacre a quien no vio debido a que desaparición ayudo a sus amigos a engañarlo fácilmente, luego Flowering con su martillo lo golpeo en la espalda, para que Light Storm se le acercara y le propinara un golpe que lo mando a volar y cayo dejando un gigantesco cráter cerca de la escuela.

-eso fue raro-dijo Southern

-porque dices eso-pregunto Banshee

-en una visión que tuve este villano lo derrotamos, pero un mal peor viene después, pero no sé que es-dijo Southern

En es preciso momento el chico que salió de la nave extraterrestre llego donde estaban los héroes.

-Ayudarme a proteger la gema-dijo antes de desmayarse

El grupo de héroes vio lo ocurrido y Flowering fue a ver junto a Light Rose y Speed.

-bueno nos llevaremos al grandote-dijo Masacre pero al ver el cráter ya no estaba el villano-desapareció-

-a donde habrá ido-pregunto Snowaline

-no se pero llevemos a Magiclin a la torre necesita atención medica-dijo Light Shadow cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de la maga

-awwww que lindos se ven juntos-dijo Southern

-no digas esas tonterías-dijo el chico de cabello blanco sonrojado y molesto

Mientras con el otro chico Speed junto a Light Rose cargaban al chico mientras Flowering el extraño cofre de metal el cual tenía una marca que ella reconoció fácilmente-no ella no puede ser-dijo susurrando.

Southern transporto al grupo a la torre rápidamente, una vez ahí llevaron a los dos heridos al cuarto de recuperación dónde Tech Girl activo unas camillas mecánicas que comenzaron a revisar a cada persona.

Mientras en alguna otra parte de la ciudad, estaba mole despertando luego de la pelea.

-donde estoy-preguntó el villano

-conmigo y te pediré tu ayuda para conseguir le gema-dijo una mujer de cabello negro con un vestido de color rojo sangre empuñando una espada de color carmesí.

De regreso en la torre paso unas dos horas y los dos heridos despertaron la primera fue la maga y luego el chico.

-que paso-preguntó Magiclin

-al fin despertaste-dijo Light Storm entrando a la habitación con una bandeja con un vaso de agua, una manzana y un chocolate-creí que tendrías algo de hambre luego de lo que paso en la escuela-

-ah gracias-dijo la chica sonrojada levemente

-de nada y por cierto yo derrote a ese tipo luego de que te golpeo lo golpe duro-dijo Light Storm-bueno te veo afuera-acto seguido se retiro

Mientras con el chico raro ya había despertado

-vaya por fin despertaste ahora dime de dónde vienes-preguntó Tech Girl

-yo soy del espacio de un planeta que ya no existe me llamo Stark Prime-dijo el chico

-Oye tu extraño-dijo Flowering entrando muy furiosa y tomo al chico del cuello de su traje negro-respóndeme, a quien le robaste esta caja-señalando la caja que estaba en una mesa cerca de la camilla

-a una mujer llamada Bright Desolation ella quiere la gema que está ahí para entregársela a alguien más le prometió poder a cambio-dijo el chico asustado.

Flowering soltó al chico y salió corriendo a su cuarto donde se encerró.

-porque mi pasado me siguió aquí-dijo en voz baja conteniendo las lágrimas pero una se le salió sin que lo pudiera evitar.

Mientras el recién llegado les explico a los demás héroes que esto debía protegerlo porque un peligroso enemigo vendría por la gema.

-ok entendimos amigo-dijo masacre

-y la protegeremos-dijo Speed

-oigan puedo unirme a su grupo, es mi deber protegerla también porque ahora soy su guardián-dijo Stark Prime

-si disculpa amigo pero no creo que tengas súper poderes-dijo Element

-observen mi poder chicos-dijo el joven activando un control que tenía en un reloj en su mano izquierda, la cual mando una señal a su nave lejos de la torre, y de ella salió un cohete el cual llego hasta la torre el cual se abrió y desplego lo que era una armadura de color dorada con plateado (igual a la de Iron Man pero cambia ya que esta posee tecnología alienígena y es más resistente)

-que dicen ahora-dijo Stark Prime

-ok estas dentro-dijo masacre

-no él se larga no quiero verlo aquí-dijo Flowering apareciendo con el ceño fruncido- ya tampoco vamos a proteger esa cosa-

-oye tranquila Flowering que pasa-preguntó Sirenyx pero antes de reponer la alarma sonó

-lamento interrumpir pero Mole ataca la ciudad-dijo SENTINELA

-vamos-dijo Flowering-luego me encargo de ti-apuntando a Stark Prime

Así el grupo llego al campo de pelea y para sorpresa habían dos chicas pelaban contra el villano, una tenía un traje de color rojo y lo que parecían ser rosales en brazos y piernas dibujados y un casco con forma de rosa y una capa, la otra chica un traje de color negro con una capa que tenía amarrada en cada mano por unas argollas doradas y una antifaz de color dorado, para que no la reconocieran.

-ustedes serna mías-dijo Mole

-jamás-dijo Skylar Storm

-si nunca-dijo Red Rose

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo el villano

En ese momento se lanzo contra las dos heroínas pero de sorpresa un muro de hielo las salvo por parte de Snowaline

-déjenos esto a nosotros-dijo Flowering

-ni lo sueñen llegamos aquí primero-dijo Skylar

-si-dijo su compañera

-oigan tranquilas-dijo masacre tratando de mantener el orden.

-VAYA TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS HIJA-dijo una voz la cual reconoció Flowering

-no tu no-dijo ella en su cabeza

En ese momento una mujer de piel blanca cabello negro ojos rojos afilados como de serpiente con un vestido color rojo sangre.

-hola hija-dijo Bright Desolation

-HIJA-gritaron todos sorprendidos

-ella es tu madre-preguntó Masacre

-si o lo fue hasta que se volvió malvada-dijo Flowering

-ahora les daré una oportunidad, entréguenme la gema y no los matare a todos-dijo Desolation con una mirada que asustaría hasta el más valiente

-no esa gema se queda con nosotros, ustedes vayan por el grandote mi madre es mi problema-dijo Flowering

-ok suerte amiga-dijo Masacre-el resto sígname debemos sacara a la gente de las calles y detener a ese tipo-Element tu junto a Snowaline, Magiclin y light Storm derroten a Mole el resto ayúdenme con los civiles-

-ok-dijeron todos

Stonger tan you (Más fuerte que tú) canción de Steven universe búsquenla en YouTube solo el sountrack y ya listo, esta la cambie para que fuera al estilo del fic lo que ponga en paréntesis es lo de la pelea y movimientos que hagan

-Ahora te derrotaré hija-dijo Bright Desolation

-No no lo harás-dijo Flowering sonriendo

Esta Flowering lista para luchar y no dejare que tú me derrotes porque soy mejor que tu

En mi cabeza dicen "ve por ella" (en esta parte Desolation la mira con el ceño fruncido)

Prepárate a luchar saca tu espada y enfréntame (Desolation saco una espada color carmesí y corrió con ella mientras Flowering tenía la suya ya lista)

Uno contra uno

Intenta darme si puedes no puedes ver que soy inalcanzable no puedes verlo jamás podrás vencerme trata de hacerlo porque no te dejare yo soy mejor que tu porque estoy hecha de otra cosa y eso es (cada una peleaba chocando espadas salían muchas chispas las cuales volaban en todas partes cada una era muy versátil peor Flowering era más ágil y esquivaba fácilmente cada ataque)

Ammmmoooorrrr

Ammmmoooorrrr

Ammmmoooorrrr

Ammmmoooorrrr

Soy más fuerte que tu

Ammmmoooorrrr

Ammmmoooorrrr

Ammmmoooorrrr

Ammmmoooorrrr

Mientras esta pelea ocurría el resto estaban también con sus propios problemas la pelea entre mole contra Element, snowaline Magiclin y Light Storm estaba muy pareja, pero Red Rose y Skylar decidieron intervenir para ayudarlos, el resto sacaban a la gente de las calles, Light rose se convertía en toda clase de animal para sacar a la gente de peligros, desaparición con sus campos de fuerza los protegía de escombros y explosiones, Sirenyx estaba ayudando a varias personas que se dirijan al subterráneo en compañía de Tech Girl, Southern y Titania.

-mi hija la han-visto preguntó una mujer a Sirenyx a lo que esta negó

-ahí esta-dijo Speed señalando a una niña de piel color piel cabello castaño con un vestido simple verde limón y con un peluche de pegaso cerca de lo que era una pila de escombros que se iva a caer.

-sálvenla mi hija-grito la mujer pero speed la detuvo

-yo voy-dijo masacre teletrasnportandose y al ver que no había tiempo tomo a la niña para protegerla y cayeron los escombros sobre ellos.

-MASACRE-gritaron todo pero de entre los escombros salió el héroe herido un poco, cargando a la niña la cual estaba intacta y se la di a su mamá.

-gracias-dijo la señora abrazando a su hija

-esperen donde esta mi juguete-preguntó la pequeña

-aquí tienes niña-dijo masacre dándole su peluche de pegaso que era Rainbow Dash

-gracias señor-

-de nada pequeña ahora ocúltense-

De regreso con Flowering y su madre las dos chocaron espada, las cuales salieron volando y comenzaron a golpearse a puño limpio, pero Desolation tomo a su hija de los hombros y la empujo contra 4 edificios atravesando cada uno dejándola mal herida pero ella ni se inmuto

Soy lo que ves (en este punto Flowering estaba tirada en el suelo y se levanta como si nada igual que su madre)

Yo siempre soy así

Si crees que me vencerás pues piénsalo otra vez (cada una tomo distancia para seguir con la pelea)

Soy un sentimiento que nunca acabará

No dejare que dañes mi planeta

No dejare que dañes a mis amigos

Intenta darme si puedes no puedes ver que soy inalcanzable no puedes verlo jamás podrás vencerme (la pela seguía y Flowering era ahora la que dominaba la pelea pero, su madre se enojo y se cargo con energía eléctrica para atacarla)

Soy furia, soy paciencia, soy una guerrera (Desolation se lanzo con su ataque contra Flowering, pero ella lo bloqueo la tomo del pelo y la arrojo con toda su fuerza a un transformador eléctrico cercano, el cual hizo corto y estallo junto a su madre)

Yo soy mejor que tu porque estoy hecha de otra cosa y eso es (esto provoco una explosión de la cual Flowering salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y llego a ponerse a salvo tras una pared aun intacta)

Ammmmoooorrrr

Ammmmoooorrrr

Ammmmoooorrrr

Ammmmoooorrrr

Soy más fuerte que tu

Ammmmoooorrrr

Ammmmoooorrrr

Ammmmoooorrrr

Ammmmoooorrrr

Soy más fuerte que tu

Ammmmoooorrrr

Ammmmoooorrrr

Ammmmoooorrrr

Ammmmoooorrrr...

Luego de la pelea Mole había caído derrotado y Red Rose junto a Skylar se habían ido sin que los héroes se dieran cuenta.

-lo derrotamos ahora lo llevaremos a la cárcel-dijo Light Storm, pero antes de hacerlo un flash de luz los cegó, y Mole desapareció otra vez-rayos-

El grupo fue a buscar a Flowering y de suerte ella estaba bien herida pero viva.

-Amiga lo lograste-dijo Sirenyx abrazándola

-si gracias pero no tan fuerte-dijo Flowering

Pero de sorpresa entre los escombros salió una mujer pero con vestido dorado y cabello rubio

-un momento mamá-dijo Flowering

-hija…el collar…quítamelo…antes…de…que…me…controle-dijo la madre de Flowering debido a que cambia a su lado malo y bueno

-ese collar la controla quítaselo Flowering tu amor la liberar-dijo Magiclin

Así Flowering corrió frente a su madre y la abrazo, para luego lograr quitarle el collar el cual arrojo lejos, pero Magiclin lo tomo con su magia y lo metió en un cofre de madera el cual sello con magia oscura, del cuerpo de la madre de Flowering salió un rayo oscuro el cual se disipo y dejo a su madre como estaba con su lado bueno.

-mamá-dijo Flowering a punto de llorar

-hija eres tu-dijo Starry Night-vaya has crecido cuanto tiempo paso-

-mamá te amo-dijo abrazando a su madre mientras lloraba-te extrañe-

-y yo a ti hija-dijo ella abrazándola

-AWWWW-se escucho de todos al ver la tierna escena

Así el grupo volvió a la torre donde Flowering le conto a su madre sorbe su tiempo que vivió en solitario, y su reciente trabajo como líder y súper héroe

-eso es impresionante hija-dijo la madre de Flowering

-gracias mamá me alegra ver que hayas vuelto-

-y a mi tenerte de vuelta, pero ahora deben preparase porque lo que protegen es una gema del infinito-

-Una que-dijeron todos

CONTINUARA

 **Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY**

 **UFF QUE LARGO, ME DOLIERON LAS MANSO COMO NO TIENE IDEA AHORA TRIVIA**

 **-QUE SECRETOS OCULTA LA MADRE DE FLOWERING**

 **-QUIEN BUSCA ESTAS GEMAS**

 **-Y SERA QUE HAY AMOR ENTRE SILVER ROSE LOVE JASÓN Y SUSINITY Y LIGHT STORM Y MAGICLIN**

 **DEJEN RESPUESTAS EN SUS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**


	6. Chapter 6

**BUENO AQUÍ SIGUE LA HISTORIA Y AHORA DISFRUTEN DE UN POCO DE AVENTURAS Y ROMANCES**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **LA BÚSQUEDA Y SONROJOS**

 **ANTERIORMENTE EN HÉROES DEL MAÑANA**

 _-eso es impresionante hija-dijo la madre de Flowering_

 _-gracias mamá me alegra ver que hayas vuelto-_

 _-y a mi tenerte de vuelta, pero ahora deben preparase porque lo que protegen es una gema del infinito-_

 _-Una que-dijeron todos_

-si es una gema del infinito-dijo Starry Night

-Que es eso-pregunto Flowering

-lo más peligroso del universo es el poder máximo de todos y quien posea las seis será invencible-dijo la madre de Flowering-existen 6 gemas la roja es la del poder, la amarilla la realidad, la azul la del alma, la verde de la mente, la morada del espacio y la naranja del tiempo-

-wow-dijeron todos

-pero nadie puede controlar tanto poder-dijo Stark

-solo ciertos seres pueden manejar ese poder como yo pero si uno lo intenta morirán-dijo Starry Night

-y donde se encuentra esas gemas-pregunto masacre

-durante mi tiempo en que seguí a su madre viene a la tierra varias veces y las oculte para que no las encontrará-dijo stark-solo un problema yo oculte tres hace años en este planeta y no se donde estén las otras dos cayeron de mi nave cuando tu madre me ataco-

-lamento lo ocurrido no era yo era ese collar-dijo Starry Night

-creo saber de dónde vino el collar pero lo investigare-dijo Magiclin

-Ok mientras el resto nos preparemos para mañana para buscar el resto de las gemas-dijo Flowering

-pero antes irán a la escuela deben ir es su responsabilidad-dijo la madre de Flowering

-Ahhh-dijeron todos excepto Tech Girl

-solo iré a mi nave para buscar algunos objetos que nos sirvan para rastrear las gemas-dijo Stark Prime

-ok Southern y element acompáñenlo -dijo Flowering

Paso la noche y llego la mañana del martes y el grupo volvió a la escuela donde ahora había muchos agentes de SCASH vigilando el área por futuros ataque de súper villanos

-porque tanta gente aquí-pregunto Glowing

-por ustedes-dijo Striker

-ya vino don alegría-dijo Silver

-vi todo lo de ayer y díganme porque no reclutaron a esas dos chicas-dijo Striker molesto

-se fueron luego de la pelea-dijo light color

-ok pero más les vale buscarlas según mis datos son dos estudiantes de aquí-

-ok yo iré-dijo Silver entrando a la escuela

-el resto actúen normal no hagan cas a los agentes del área-dijo Striker

-OK-dijeron los demás héroes entrando y para variar se choca con Rose Love.

-ups lo siento amiga-dijo Silver

-no hay problema-dijo rose love

-bueno te dejo debo irme a mis clases-

-ok adiós-

Mientras en otro salón estaba Jasón y al lado del estaba Susinity y para variar estaban, también los toro dos chicos nuevos y el ricachón aquel al lado de SKY Blue Snow (el verdadero nombre de snowaline)

-oye Susinity-dijo Jasón

-si Jasón-dijo la chica de piel amarrilla

-me preguntaba si aceptarías una cita conmigo ah este viernes a final de clases

-claro con mucho gusto-dijo algo sonrojada pero lo ocultaba con su cabello

Sonó el timbre y el grupo salió en eso Peter se acerca a sky blue

-oye sky blue-dijo el chico

-que quieres-dijo la chica de piel celeste

-me preguntaba si aceptarías una cita conmigo este viernes

-gracias peor no ni te conozco-

-oh vamos no quieres ser popular-

-si acepto me dejas de molestar ya pro favor-

-ok te ve el viernes-

-que fastidioso es-

Así pasaba el resto del día mientras en la torre estaban Starry y Stark vigilando la ciudad en caso de emergencia

-este lugar es hermoso en algunas partes pero la ciudad no mucho-dijo Starry

-si bueno estoy conectado a los medios de comunicación de este planeta, si hay ideas de la ubicación de otra gema lo sabremos pronto-dijo Stark

-eso espero debemos encontrarlas antes de que caigan en las manos equivocadas-

-si oye espera mira esto esta noticia es de ayer-dijo el chico espacial viendo la noticia del periódico de ayer-dice se encontró el tesoro de la antigua Grecia, perdido en el fondo del mar la parte más valiosa, dicen los expertos es esa gema de color amarillo muy extraña-

-la gema de la realidad-dijo la madre de Flowering

-hay que llamar a los chicos y prepararnos-

Las clases terminaron y todo parecía a ir bien sin problema alguno.

-y dime bro que hiciste-preguntó Silver a Jasón

-pues invite a Susinity a una cita y tu-

-igual a esa chica rose love la invite-

-que bien cuando-

-el viernes-

-igual yo-chocando puños con su amigo

-vamos tortugas quiero llegar a casa-dijo Glowing

-Que flojera-dijo Bright Diamond

-siempre te da flojera hasta caminar a la escuela-dijo Light color

-así soy yo-

El grupo llego a la torre y recibieron las noticias sobre la gema.

-ok para esto requiero a Sirenyx, desaparición, Element, Magiclin y light storm el resto cuidan la ciudad durante este tiempo que no estemos entendido-dijo Flowering

-SI-dijeron todos

-y cuando llevaremos acabo la misión-preguntó Element

-este viernes-

-Oh-dijeron masacre y speed

-ok todos descanse solo quedan tres días en la aburrida escuela-dijo Flowering

-entendido-dijeron todos

-bro que hacemos-preguntó Speed

-descuida se que hacer-dijo masacre

Así lso tres días pasaron y llego el viernes, luego de clases, en la torre Silver y Jasón, ya vestidos con ropa así de etiqueta y sky blue con un vestido celeste más fuerte que tono de su piel zapatillas de cristal y el pelo arreglado en una coleta de caballo.

-y a dónde van ustedes-preguntó SKY blue

-a una cita-dijeron los dos

-igual yo pero como escapamos-

-fácil speed carga a sky blue y sácala rápido luego yo ok-dijo Silver

-ok- y así llevo a la chica al primer nivel de la torre y luego a Silver

-ok ahora voy por mi motocicleta-dijo entrando a un garaje ubicado abajo el cual abrió y así estaba una moto tipo ninja 2015-les gusta-

-wow-dijeron los dos

-bro ten te presto las llaves de mi camaro-dijo Silver dándoles las llaves, de un camaro color rojo con rayas negras modelo 2015

-gracias bro-

-Jasón me darías aventón, a la casa de ese idiota de Peter Hill-

-claro amiga-

Así cada quien tomo rumbos diferentes pero eran seguidos pro Southern, Tech Girl y Titania.

-a donde van-pregunto Tech Girl

-que importa yo vuelvo a la torre ahí frio-dijo Titania

-quien sabe sigámoslos-dijo Southern seguida de Tech Girl

Mientras el resto del equipo volaba hacia el museo en Grecia utilizando una nave ya que Southern no los llevo.

-Porque esa que maneja el tiempo desapareció-dijo Flowering volando la nave

-quien sabe-dijo Sirenyx-dormiré un poco avísenme cuando lleguemos-acto seguido se quedó dormida-

-Su verdadero súper poder es que es floja-dijo desaparición

-me preguntó quien más buscara las gemas-dijo Magiclin

-pues eso no creo que importe mucho-dijo Light Storm

-a mi si-dijo Element

Mientras en la ciudad Silver llego a casa de rose y al no más tocar la puerta, fue recibido por la chica la cual tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás largo, con un broche de rosa en él y un vestido rosa un tanto escotado y tacones del mismos color era rosa fuerte

-como me veo-preguntó rose sonrojada

-te ves bien –dijo Silver *muy bella de hecho*pensó

-ah vamos-

-claro sube amiga-dijo Silver dándole el casco

-no lo necesitas-

-no mejor protégete tu amiga yo estará bien ok-

-ok-

-sujétate-dijo Silver ya sentado en la moto, rose se subió atrás y lo abrazo fuerte con tal de no caerse y el chico arranco la moto en dirección a un restaurante.

Mientras con Jasón el ya estaba con Susinity, la chica con un bello vestido de fiesta azul zapatos de tacón negro y el pelo arreglado en una coleta.

-y dime a donde quieres ir-pregunto Jasón amablemente

-no se dónde quiere ir-preguntó Susinity

-vamos al cine a ver una película-

-me parece vamos-

Mientras con sky blue ella estaba en un aburrido restaurante lujoso, escuchando a Peter hablar de sus riquezas y cosas aburridas de chicos ricos.

-y por eso soy el mejor jugador de land cross-dijo Peter

-si como digas-dijo sky blue aburrida

-me estas escuchando-dijo Peter algo molesto

-si decías que eras bueno jugando no se que-

-ah como quieras-

En ese momento llegaron Silver y rose al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa junto a una ventana y ordenaron de comer.

-y dime amiga que te trae a esta ciudad-preguntó Silver

-pues me agrado el lugar es muy interesante y ahí muchos héroes protegiéndola-dijo rose

-si esos héroes son únicos-

-lo sé mi favorito es el enmascarado-

-pues la otra vez vi a una chica con unas rosas en su traje se veía linda-

-tú crees eso-sonrojada por lo que le dijo Silver a ella ya que ella era Red Rose

-si-

-ok-

El mesero trajo su orden y comieron tranquilamente charlando de sus gustos, chistes por parte de Silver y algunas historias de la familia de rose y del chico.

A lo lejos los espiaban Southern y Tech Girl con gabardinas puestas, y gafas para que no las reconocieran

-se ven tan lindos juntos-dijo Tech Girl

-si son tan awwwwwwww-dijo Southern

Mientras Jasón junto a Susinity salían del cine después deber Los Vengadores La era de Ultron

-me gusto la película tu que opinas amiga-dijo Jasón

-si me encanto-dijo Susinity-vamos al parque a caminar-

-seguro vamos queda cerca de aquí-

De regreso al restaurante para ser específicos afuera del mismo estaban mole y la ama de la mente

-aun no puedo creer que esos niños me derrotaron-dijo mole

-pues acostúmbrate aun no han visto lo que podemos hacer-dijo la ama de la mente

Mientras el grupo en Grecia el grupo llego y se preparo para entrar al museo.

-ok esto es lo que haremos-dijo Flowering

-yo no lo haría de ser ustedes-dijo una voz atrás del grupo y al darse vuelta vieron una figura envuelta en una armadura plateada con una túnica roja con un grupo de robots a su lado.

-Quien es el-dijo desaparición detrás de Sirenyx

-yo soy doctor Dead y ustedes son mis enemigos-

-ja ya derrote a la ama de la mente y a mi propia madre malvada tú no eres más que un tonto de más-dijo Flowering

-yo no me confiaría ese tipo me da mala espina-dijo Element

-es solo otro enemigo-dijo Light Storm

-actuemos con precaución-dijo Magiclin

-tontos no se metan Dead bots ataquen-dijo el villano mandando a su 10 robots contra los héroes, mientras esto pasaba una sombra los observaba desde lejos, una figura misteriosa que no se hacía presente.

-debo esperar cuando bajen la guardia los matare-dijo la extraña figura.

De regreso a new york

Silver ya había salido del restaurante en compañía de rose y fueron al porque donde se encontró con Jasón y Susinity.

-hola bro-dijo Silver

-hola bro-dijo Jasón

-Saliste con el-dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

-ocurre algo-pregunto Silver

-es que ella…bueno…apostamos-dijeron las dos

-que apostaron -preguntó Jasón

-De quien tendría mejor su cita con su chico amado-dijo Rose love *sonrojada*

-ah era eso un momento yo te gusto-dijo Jasón a Susinity

-ah si-dijo ella sonrojada

-igual tu me gustas Silver-

-espera esto es sorpresa o broma, porque tú también y solo llevo una semana conociéndote-

-si es algo mágico-

-eso es de sorpresa bro-

-si lo es-

Así cada uno abrazo a su respectiva pareja.

-y que hacemos-dijo Jasón

-yo diría que aceptemos amigo-dijo Silver

-entonces tu quieres que sea tu novia-dijo Rose

-pues claro-dijo Silver

-igual yo te amo Susinity-dijo Jasón

-awwww eres tan romántico-dijo la chica

-jejejeje así soy-

Así cada uno acerca su rostro al del otro lentamente hasta que se besaron un beso tierno cargado de la emoción del primer amor (yo súper cursi parezco aquí XD), y la felicidad de tenerlas a su lado pero esto duro poco debido a que una explosión llamo su atención y vieron a Mole y ama de la mente atacando la ciudad.

-Perdón pero debo ir a otro lado-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

A lo lejos Snowaline estaba sola muy molesta t y vio lo del ataque de los súper villanos-esto es justo lo que necesito-

Se preguntan que paso no *15 minutos antes*

Peter junto a Sky Blue caminaban juntos aunque en una movida rápida Peter tomo desprevenida a Sky blue y la beso en los labios.

Que crees que haces-dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas de color azul

-tú me gustas que no se nota-dijo Peter

-eres un idiota-dijo le do una cachetada y se fue muy molesta

Momento actual

Mole hacía daño hasta que llego masacre y speed

-solo ustedes JAJAJAJA debe ser una broma-dijo riendo

-pues te venceremos-dijo speed

-si-dijo masacre

-oigan podemos ayudar-dijo Southern junto a Tech Girl

-y que tal yo-dijo la ama de la mente

-ah la bruja loca JAJAJAJA-dijo masacre

-te voy a hacer pedazos

-no mientras estemos aquí-dijo una voz atrás de ellos eran red rose y Skylar Storm

-eso llamo refuerzos-dijo masacre

Mientras en Grecia el grupo luchaba contra los robots de su enemigo mientras Element logro entrar al museo y robar la gema de dónde estaba pero su camino fue interrumpido por una persona.

-quien eres tu-preguntó Element

-yo seré tu ejecutor-el extraño se rebeló siendo una figura de un hombre con un traje rojo que se movía y aparentemente tenia ojos blancos y una cuchilla en el brazo izquierdo y filosas garras en su mano derecha era de color rojo y azul-mucho gusto soy red executor-

-Pues no me vas a tocar-dijo Element

-eso lo veremos-corriendo contra el héroe, pero Element lo esquivo y luego ataco con su fuego peor él lo esquivo y le dio un corte en la pierna que lo derribo-te dije que eras un tonto-

-ya verás-dijo Elemente pero otra vez al levantarse executor le dio otro corte esta vez en el brazo derecho luego uno en el izquierdo y otro en la pierna sana

-ves te lo dije pero no te preocupes mi objetivo es esa chica-dijo el asesino señalando a Flowering

-la próxima vez no traigas soldados de hojalata-dijo Flowering

-esto solo era distracción-dijo doctor Dead saliendo de escena

-espera que-dijo Flowering

-se refería a mi-dijo red executor saliendo en escena

-quien eres tu-dijo Flowering

-yo soy el cazador y tu mi presa-dijo corriendo contra la chica que no se movió de donde estaba pero en vez de sentir una herida abrió los ojos que había cerrado antes y ve a Element atravesado por una cuchilla en su estomago.

-tonto como te atreves-dijo el asesino

-ellos son mis amigos-dijo el Atacándolo con un poderoso ataque de energía elemental que lo mando a volar

-ok me ganaste pero la próxima no serán suertudos-dijo para salir columpiándose de un lugar a otro

-Se fue-dijo Sirenyx

-si-dijo Element cayendo al suelo estaba muriendo pro la gravedad de sus heridas

-Magiclin cúralo crees poder-preguntó Light Storm

-no sus heridas son muy profundas no podre hacer nada-dijo Magiclin

-Porque nos protegiste tonto-dijo Flowering

-Porque somos amigos, anquen sabia que algunos no les agradaba ustedes si me agradaban y mucho, los quiero sigan luchando por proteger al mundo-dijo Element cerrando sus ojos para ya nunca más abrirlos

-Lo llevare a la nave-dijo light cargando su cuerpo

-y yo esto-dijo Magiclin cargando la gema con su magia

De regreso en New York los héroes estaban luchando contra la mole quien los tenía a raya mientras la Ama de la Mente trataba de controlar a Masacre, pero no podía.

-porque no te control pero a lso demás si-dijo la villana frustrada

-fácil mi mente es diferente a otras pro eso no puedes controlarme-

-Te destruiré-atacándolo con su telequinesia, pero para su mala suerte un ataque sónico la dejo fuera de combate era Banshee en compañía de Snowaline

-gracias amigas-dijo masacre-Snowaline ayuda a los demas con mole Banshee tu y Tech Girl conmigo

-ok-dijeron las dos

-oigan quienes son las nuevas-dijo Snowaline

-presentación después ahí que ir pro mole-dijo speed

-ok-dijeron todos

Mientras en la otra pelea masacre golpeaba a la villana con toda su fuerza, Tech Girl con su cañón sónico y Banshee con sus ataque sónicos los cuales anulaban sus poderes.

-como me pueden vencer solo son niños-dijo ella

-no somos niños somos héroes-dijo masacre golpeándola y dejándola en O.K.

-o no la vencieron-dijo mole

-si ahora toma esto fuego azul -dijo Snowaline lanzando una llamarada azul que dio justo enfrente de mole y luego recibió puñetazo de ros,skylar,Southern y speed.

-ahora si nos loa llevamos-dijo masacre-oigan les interesa estar em el equipo-

-si pero antes miren quienes somos -dijeron las doa chicas revelando su identidad secreta

Que dijeron masacre y speed que tambien revelaron quienes eran y lo tomaron de forma tranquila

Awwwwwww ahí amor en el aire dijo Southern

No empieces dijeron los cuatro tortolos

Asi el grupo volvió llevando a mole y ama de la mente a si base la torre

-llegamos dijo masacre

-wow los derrotaron-dijo light rose

-si-dijo speed

-y las chicas nuevas-dijo Stark

-larga historia -dijeron todos

En ese momento llego la nave con loa demás pero todos tenían la mirada baja masacre entonces junto al resto vio como light Storm ponía el cuerpo ain vida de element en el suelo.

Element bro que le paso pregunto masacre

Murió protegiendo a Flowering

El me salvó a pesar de que lo odiaba

Si esto sigue asi ya no quiero seguir aquí dijo desaparición lo siento renunció

Espera hermana yo igual lo siento pero no quiero morir-dijo Sirenyx

-Igual yo me largo-dijo light Storm

Igual yo dijo flowering

-Hija espera-dijo su madre pero Flowering dejo la base seguida por los demás

-Que haremos-dijo speed

Seguir luchando hasta el final por nuestros amigos y por element-dijo masacre si me aceptan como líder -

-si dijeron todos -

-ok-

Al dia siguiente fue el funeral de element y se levanto una estatua en la base.

Mientras en la guarida de doctor dead

-todo salio bien sus héroes están separándose -dijo el villano

-muy pronto ya nada me detendrá-dijo un tipo de color rojo con armadura negra y dorada-y las gemas serna mías

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY LO AE LOS HÉROES SE SEPARAN SOUTHERN TENÍA RAZÓN

AHORA TRIVIA

LOS HEROES VOLVERÁN A UNIRSE

QUE GEMA QUIEREN QUE BUSQUEN AHORA

QUIEN ERA EL ASESINO Y POR QUE QUERÍA MATAR A FLOWERING

DEJEN RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno nuevo capítulo este Sera corto aviso para que no se enojen pero tendrá peleas algunas interesante otras probablemente no oki empecemos y este lo dedico a mis amigos de fanfic en Facebook los mejores enserio conocerlos fue lo mejor de todo en esta vida luego de varias cosas claro bueno empecemos**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **LA HORA DE VOLVER A UNIRNOS**

Una semana paso luego de la muerte se Element y los héroes que se fueron nadie decía nada, el ambiente era muy triste.

-que aburrido -dijo masacre

-extraño a las chicas y a light Storm -dijo Magiclin

-que haremos -dijo speed

-seguir unidos es lo que nos queda-dijo Snowaline

-hasta light rose se fue-dijo Tech Girl

-dijo que solo iría a África por unos días -dijo Stark

-bueno que haremos amor-dijo red rose a masacre

-no se ahora si no se-dijo el

-debemos hacer algo ir por ese tipo y darle una paliza -dijo Skylar Storm

-pero donde estará -dijo speed

-quien sabe-dijo masacre

-yo si se frente a ustedes -dijo una voz atrás del grupo revelándose como red executor

-es él el mato a Element -dijo Magiclin

-si y ahora vengo por su líder -dijo el villano riendo malignamente

-pues olvídalo no matarás a otro amigo mío -dijo masacre

-tú crees poder detenerme -dijo red executor

-pues si-

-mala respues...-pero no termino la frase pues masacre le disparo con una de sus dos pistolas DD 44.

-decías amigo-

-te hare trisas-dijo levantándose y se, lanzo contra él y cayeron contra un espejo desde el último piso de la torre.

Mientras abajo de la misma estaban Sirenyx y desaparición.

-porque me traes hermana -dijo Sirenyx

-porque volvemos con nuestros amigos no debimos irnos-dijo ella

-olvidaste que ese tipo nos quiere matar-

-y no podemos tener miedo debemos enfrentarlo-

Peor antes se que respondiera le cayó encima masacre.

auch-

-ah lo siento Sirenyx -

-oye tonto payaso pelea-dijo red executor apareciendo

-ok loco pelea-dijo masacre sacando sus dos espadas y corriendo contra el villano

Los demás héroes ven la pelea sintiendo algo se impotencia y miedo.

-voy a ayudarlo-dijo speed

-estas loco te matara-dijo Sirenyx

-es mejor que quedarse sin hacer nada -dijo red rose

-tiene razón vamos-dijo Skylar Storm

Así speed Skylar, red rose, Snowaline, Magiclin, Tech Girl, Stark prime, Southern y Titania fueron a ayudar a su amigo.

-entonces no van a ayudar-dijo light rose

-yo no tengo miedo-dijo Sirenyx

-saben es bueno tener miedo pero a veces si no lo superamos nunca logramos nada-dijo antes de ir ayudar al resto.

-si no ayudas hermana yo voy -dijo desaparición

-espera-

-que-

-vamos por ese maldito -

-si andando -

Mientras masacre luchaba contra su enemigo el cual tenía sus dos manos convertidas en cuchillas, el héroe se defendía lo mejor que podía, pero su enemigo no le daba oportunidad de atacar.

-estas perdiendo masacre pronto morirás -dijo red executor

-sabes eso es loco y no me asustas-dijo masacre.

-pues di adiós -dijo el asesino extendiendo su brazo y atrapando al héroe el cual al estar frente a su enemigo saco una granada y se la metió en la boca.

-buen provecho -dijo masacre activando el detonador y la granada estalló volando parte de la cabeza de su enemigo.

-ok eso funcionó -dijo masacre

-eso crees-dijo red executor que atacó con su brazo con garras atravesando su pecho.

-ahhhhhhhhh-grito el héroe

-ahora voy a partirte en dos -

-oye suelta a nuestro amigo-dijo Snowaline -fuego azul-lanzo una llamarada de color azul que hirió al villano y soltó a su víctima.

-bro estas bien -dijo speed

-que hacen aquí -dijo el

-pues ayudarte bro-

-espera que les dije que nones peligroso -

-pues eso no importa tenemos miedo pero lo enfrentaremos -dijo Sirenyx

-estamos juntos en esto amor -dijo red rose ayudando a levantarse

-amigos hagámoslo como un equipo-dijo masacre poniéndose enfrente del grupo

-ten las necesitarás -dijo light rose devolviéndole sus espadas.

-gracias-

-ya basta-grito el villano rompiendo el hielo que se formo alrededor suyo -los matare a todos-

-lo dudo mucho porque somos loa vengadores y no le tenemos miedo a alguien como tu sicópata -dijo masacre.

-bien desean morir juntos que así sea –

-vengadores deténganlo-dijo masacre

Así se desato una batalla en la cual el asesino llevo las de perder.

-Quieres más hielo toma esto fuego frío-dijo Snowaline lanzando su poderosa llamarada azul

-un pequeño préstamo-dijo Titania tocando a snowaline y absorbiendo su poder para atacar al enemigo

-ahora esto flechas de agua-dijo Sirenyx atacando con su técnica especial la cual rompió el hielo y le dio un golpe critico a red executor

-Ustedes los matare-dijo Red Executor pero de la nada recibió un ataque de energía el cual era de Light Storm

-Light Storm-dijo Magiclin

-Luego hablamos vamos pro este maldito-dijo el furioso

-crees que me vencerás-

-oye tonto toma-dijo speed corriendo al lado de el golpeándole y dándole cortes con u espada

-tu maldito-dijo en villano pero antes de atacar su ataque regreso en su contra, esto debido a que desaparición lo encerró en un campo de invisibilidad

-no te irás-dijo ella

-ahora es mi turno-dijo Light rose transformándose en un rinoceronte y dándole un golpe con su cuerno, luego de ello Magiclin usando su magia lo ataco con un rayo mágico muy potente y lo tiro al suelo donde se produjo un cráter.

-aun no me vencen-dijo el

-ahora si-dijo Tech Girl activando su cañón sónico para lanzar una taque de onda sonora, acompañada de Banshee con su grito sónico y de Stark que activo ciertas esferas de su traje y estas lanzaban la misma señal que debilitaba al villano.

-ahhhhhhhhh dejen de hacer ruido el sonido no lo soporto-dijo el villano

-oye tonto toma esto-dijo masacre dándole un derechazo en su cara y derrotándolo

-siiiiiiiii-gritaron los héroes peor el villano se levanto

-aun no termina yo volveré-dijo saltando de un edificio a otro

-que mal perdedor-dijo Light Storm

-Light Storm-dijo Magiclin abrazándolo

Porque me abrazas-

-porque me gustas mucho por eso-dijo la maga

Un sonrojo se apodero del chico el cual estaba impactado por lo que le dijo ella.

-si bueno no se es que yo bueno…-no sabía que decir light Storm estaba impactado por lo que dijo ella pero, rápidamente la tomo de la mejilla y la beso tiernamente y ella lo correspondió.

-awwww-dijeron todos

-sabia que eran el uno para el otro-dijo Masacre

-eres adivino-dijo Sirenyx

-no desde que esa maga se unió al grupo quedo enamorada de light storm jejejeje-

-yo también te amo Magiclin-dijo Light storm luego de separarse de ella

-enserio-

-si bueno cuando me fui pensaba en ti y creo que luego de nuestra pelea, me enamore de ti sé que no soy muy romántico pero tu…me…gustas Magiclin-dijo Light storm

-y tu a mi mi fuerte campeón-dijo ella sonriendo

-oigan que veo dos tortolitos enamorados-dijo Southern

-y la viajera del tiempo ataca de nuevo-dijo masacre

Todos riendo ante el comentario

-bueno ahora que estamos juntos otra vez debemos ir por Flowering-dijo masacre quien vio como el resto lo miraba-que tengo algo en la cara-

-bro estuvimos hablando entre todos y creemos que tú debes ser el nuevo líder-dijo speed

-si tiene madera para liderar-dijo desaparición

-aparte nos mostraste a enfrentar el miedo-dijo Sirenyx

-y que solo unidos podemos ganar siempre-dijo snowaline

-están seguros todos de esto-dijo masacre

-si-dijeron todos

-ok entonces soy el nuevo líder del equipo, ahora como líder digo que hay que ir por nuestra amiga restante-dijo masacre

Así el grupo regreso a la torre y tomaron el venga-jet con destino a Holanda dónde provenía la señal de Flowering, una vez llegado a un hermoso claro dónde habían flores silvestres el grupo se divido y busco las señal.

-esto tarda mucho-dijo speed-esperen la encontré es en esa dirección-

Pasaron minutos y el grupo llego a una pequeña cabaña de madera dónde estaba la señal, masacre toco la puerta y al momento la abrió Flowering quien al ver sus ex-amigos, la intento cerrar pero él se lo impidió.

-que hacen aquí lárguense-dijo ella

-no amiga venimos a buscarte-dijo el mercenario

-que no estoy quiero estar sola-

-ya basta de tanto circo-dijo light Storm rompiendo la puerta

-oye me tomo tiempo encontrar esta cabaña-

-Flowering nosotros queremos que regreses-dijo Sirenyx

-para que para que me maten-

-pues no es para que hagamos eso es para ayudarte-

-ayudarme si estoy bien-

-tiene miedo se nota a simple vista-dijo masacre

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-mmm…no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-Si-

-que no tienes miedo-dijo masacre

-que si y se acabo-dijo ella

-te gane-

-ah ok si tengo miedo contento

-pues noticas yo lo vencí, junto al equipo-

-que eso es imposible ese tipo debió matarlos-

-pues le teníamos miedo-dijo speed

-pero masacre nos mostro que se puede vencer el miedo-dijo desaparición

-y en equipo lo vencimos-dijo red rose

-que bien pero no volveré-dijo Flowering

-saben que vámonos-dijo masacre-al final ella es cobarde una gallina-

-como me dijiste-dijo ella molesta y tomando su espada

-gallina-

-dilo una vez más-

-mejor lo deletreo G-A-L-L-I-N-A gallina-

-hasta aquí-dijo ella lanzando su espada en forma de martillo que impacto contra masacre sacándolo de la casa.

-ok eso no lo vi venir-

-retráctate-

-no lo hare-dijo sacando sus dos espadas

-tú lo pediste-dijo ella transformado el martillo en espada y luchando contra masacre

-vamos ahí que ayudarlo-dijo Sirenyx

-no esta pelea es entre él y ella no vamos a intervenir-dijo Magiclin

-si el debe ayudarla, a superar el miedo como lo hizo con nosotros-dijo light storm

De vuelta con la pelea era muy reñida, ambos daban todo lo que tenían y no cedían ni un centímetro.

-admítelo no puedes ganarme-dijo Flowering

-por favor me enseñaron esgrima desde pequeño, y luego aprendí con un maestro de la espada cuando me convirtieron en esto, y luego con otro para reformarme-dijo masacre

-a mi me enseño mi padre y mi madre y fue más difícil-dijo Flowering lanzado otro ataque que bloque el héroe.

-Flowering escucha es bueno el miedo, pero no puedes dejar que te controle-mientras logra hacer un pequeño corte en su brazo derecho que solo la hizo enojarse.

-a mí nadie me controla-dijo iracunda y atacando con ira

-ya admítelo tenias miedo pro nosotros no por ti-

-eso es mentira-da una estocada y lastima a masacre atravesando su hombro izquierdo lo cual provoca que suelte su espada.

-dilo dilo dilo-provocnado más su ira, pero su confusión era lo que quiere provocar a un más

-no tengo miedo-dijo ella corriendo, pero él lo esquiva y en vez de atacar comienza a esquivar los ataques, y en un momento logra hacer una jugada que desarma a su oponente.

-creo que yo gane-

-ok lo admito tenia miedo luego de que Element murió, a pesar de que nunca me agrado me preocupo perderlos, en especial a Sirenyx y desaparición o a Skylar era nueva y no quiero perder amigos-dijo ella

-si piensas así no puedes ser un líder tú debes guiarnos con sabiduría no con ira o confusión-dijo masacre

-no volveré como líder solo como parte del equipo tu serás el líder ahora-dijo ella

-ok faltaba que tu lo dijeras amiga-dijo él

-ok ahora que hacemos-preguntó ella

-abrazo de grupo-dijo él y todos se abrazaron

-disculpen la interrupción pero la ciudad de Hong Kong es atacada por un monstruo gigante con apariencia de cangrejo-dijo la voz de SENTINELA DESDE EL VENGA-JET

-que dicen todos listos para una venganza-dijo Flowering-que opinas líder-

-VENGADORES UNIDOS-dijo masacre sacando su espada

-podrías decir eso otra vez bro, quiero que sea mi tono de llamada-dijo speed sacando su celular

-claro-dijo el poniéndose en posición y gritando-VENGADORES UNIDOS

Mientras en algún lugar del espacio el doctor Dead estaba junto a arquero oscuro y red executor hablaban con alguien.

-así que se volvieron a unir-dijo una figura sentada en un trono flotante

-fue culpa de tu asesino que no pudo separarlos-dijo Dead

-la próxima los hare trizas-dijo el

-ya no más ahora es momento de actuar tienes lo que te pedí-

-me tomo tiempo, pero encontré la gema-dijo Dead mostrando una gema de color morado-a cambio espero que tu ejercito me ayude a conquistar la tierra-

-te aseguro que lo hará ni los vengadores podrán detenernos-dijo la figura parándose

-entonces preparare todo amo…-

-TALOS ese es mi nombre-dijo un hombre corpulento de color rojo con traje negro con bordes dorados (igual al de thanos en Marvel comics)-este universo será mío una vez tenga las gemas muajajajajajaja…

CONTINUARA

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO LO SE REVELÓ MUCHO, PERO ESTO SE PONDRÁ GENIAL Y ADMITO TOME ELEMENTOS DE LA PELÍCULA DE LOS VENGADORES PERO OBVIO SERA MÁS COOL**

 **AHORA TRIVIA**

 **-QUE GEMA ERA LA QUE TENIA EL DOCTOR DEAD**

 **-SERA QUE MASACRE TIENE ROL DE LÍDER**

 **-LA INVASIÓN PODRÁ SER DETENIDA**

 **DEJEN RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno nuevo capítulo y si este tendrá acción por montón y muchas peleas y algo de comedia en algún momento.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **LA INVASIÓN DEL ESPACIO SOMOS LA ESPERANZA DEL MUNDO**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que el grupo se unió otra vez masacre demostró ser un líder muy hábil en especial durante una invasión de robots de la zona negativa.

Era día jueves la escuela terminó y el grupo volvió a la torre algunos cansados y otros alegres como Tech Girl

-que día tan aburrido-dijo Bright Diamond

-siempre tan floja-dijo light color

-Así soy hermanita -dijo ella XD

-bueno ya basta de boberías -dijo Silver -es la hora de buscar las gemas o rastros de ellas-

-pues termine mi invento chicos-dijo Stark-el rastreador de gemas encontrar las gemas fácil por nosotros-

-genial ahora prepárense todos nos dividirnos en parejas de dos y buscaremos las gemas si encuentran algo reportan ok-dijo masacre

-ok-dijeron todos

-antes de eso me explican que son esas gemas-dijo Striker

-ah y aparece el sonrisas-dijo masacre

-explíquenme-dijo el

"30 minutos de explicación después"

-ok les dejare manejar esto pero me darán informes sobre sus avances-dijo Striker

-eso manéjelo con nuestra genia de mecánica-dijo masacre señalando a Tech Girl-o el-señalando a Stark prime-

-y tú que ahora eres líder-preguntó

-si algún problema-

-busquen las gemas y rápido- acto seguido se retiro

-si que es muy amigable-dijo Flowering

-nah cuando lo conoces es diferente ya lleva tiempo observándome-dijo el mercenario

-quieres contarlo-dijo la chica rubia

-no mejor vamos por las gemas-dijo el

Así cada uno se fue a buscar divididos de la siguiente forma, light rose con Flowering, Sirenyx con desaparición, Magiclin con light storm, Skylar con speed, snowaline con Southern y Titania y Masacre con Red Rose.

Cada grupo busco en diferentes partes de la ciudad algunos en otros países pero ni había señales de ninguna gema.

Todos volvieron pero no hubo éxito en la búsqueda.

-nadie encontró nada verdad-dijo masacre

-no-

-oigan que pasó-

-pasa que no encontramos nada-dijo Flowering

-pero si deberían funcionar esperan ah es que no están aun en funcionamiento, me falto ponerle ciertos componentes-dijo Stark

Todos los miraron con cara de O_O Y luego._. Y después :(, así todos se levantaron listos para golpearlo.

-oigan chicos esperen-dijo el

10 minutos de golpes, patadas algunos ataques con hielo, agua electricidad, fuego, hiedra venenosa y el golpe de gracia.

-bien todos a dormir mañana veremos que haremos que tal un descanso-dijo masacre

-buena idea bro-dijo speed

-si buena idea líder-dijo Flowering con un pequeño tono de sarcasmo

Así todos se fueron a dormir mientras prime se levantaba con su traje dañado y golpeado

-creo que debo terminar mi trabajo-dijo él con el ojo morado y la cara roja de tanto golpe.

Al día siguiente

El grupo fue a la aburrida escuela excepto Southern, Sirenyx y Titania, ya que se quedaron cuidado la base junto a Stark y Tech Girl quien lo ayudaba a terminar el rastreador de gemas.

En la escuela Silver y rose estaban siempre juntitos, igual Jasón y Susinity

Light color se le quedaba viendo a cierto chico, el cual era stealthy brightness, quien también la miraba, pero al chocar miradas las desviaron algo sonrojados.

Glowing caminando se topo, con un chico de cabello café piel normal con playera roja chaqueta negra pantalón negro y tenis blancos con ojos café marrón.

-ah hola me llamo Yuto Kamejima-dijo el chico

-hola soy Glowing color mucho gusto-dijo ella

-si dime eres nueva-

-no ya llevo tiempo aquí-

.ah perdón no te reconocí jejejeje-dijo el-eres algo linda

*Sonrojada*-ah si claro bueno ya me voy adiós-y se fue corriendo

-quien será ella-se preguntó el para leugo retirarse

Mientras Peter se disculpaba con Sky Blue, pero ella solo lo ignoro hasta que le grito que no quería nada con él.

La escuela siguió hasta que llego la hora de la salida, y todos se fueron de regreso a la torre a descansar un poco, ya que mañana empezarían devuelta la búsqueda.

Mientras en la isla de doctor Dead el junto a rede executor y arquero oscuro se preparaban para, actuar mañana.

-el portal esta terminado mañana los vengadores van a morir-dijo el doctor Dead

-pero ese mercenario es mío-dijo red executor

-tranquilo tú te encargaras de el leugo de que caiga ante el ejército invasor

-y luego me encargo de lso demas-dijo él

-si como sea prepárense atacaremos al amanecer-

Era sábado y todos se preparaban para actuar pero antes todos debían desayunar.

-bueno y que haremos hoy-preguntó Flowering a masacre

-pues esperar a que el bruto genio repare su aparato-dijo masacre

-oigan perdón no me di cuenta del error-dijo Prime

-pues si fue tu culpa-dijo desaparición

-si pero que flojera, mejor me iré a flojear-dijo Sirenyx saliendo del comedor a quien sabe donde

-es tan floja-dijo masacre

-si-dijeron todos

-perdón por interrumpir el desayuno pero mi radar indica varios objetivos acercándose a la torre-dijo SENTINEL

-ahora quien es-dijo Sirenyx

En ese momento se escucho una explosión afuera y todos vieron al doctor dead red executor y arquero oscuro con toda una brigada de dead bots.

-les dije que volvería -dijo dead

-y este quien es-pregunto masacre

-el era el que nos quería quitar la gema-dijo flowering

-y lo haré ain problemas- acto seguido lanzo un rayo justo donde estaban todos seguido de varias flechas de arquero oscuro que detonaron y voló parte del suelo donde estaban los héroes quienes caían sin control, los que volaban ayudaron aloa que podían pero masacre de suerte tenía un paracaídas.

-ok eso fue molesto -dijo el

Mientras el resto llegaban

-para que hizo eso-pregunto Tech Girl

-ni idea -diji el líder-pero deduzco que tomo la base por las gemas-

-entonces volvamos y caguemoslo a palo-dijo Flowering

En ese momento un rayo de luz choco contra el cielo abriendo un portal del cual salieron varias naves espaciales con unos seres extraterrestres que empezaron a atacar.

-ok ese era su plan invasión alíen-dijo masacre

-mi escáner indica que utiliza una gema de infinito para activar su portal -dijo Stark

-ok cual es el plan-pregunto Flowering

-lo tengo -dijo masacre-Flowering tu junto a skylar obstruyan el portal conténganlos ahi mismo stark tu junto a tech girl speed y Southern vigilen el perímetro si algo se aleja a mas de tres cuadras lo regresa o lo destruyen light Storm tu y Magiclin aplasten.

-seguro vamos amor-dijo light Storm

-si andando -dijo Magiclin y salieron a pelear

-el resto aquí combatirán-

-y tú que-pregunto Sirenyx

-Southern abre un portal para que entre a la base ahora-

-ok-dijo ella y abrió el portal por el cual entro el lider-

-que está haciendo -preguntó desaparición

-locuras-dijo Sirenyx

-ya volví -dijo masacre con varías armas que cargaba y una bazuca-tenía que ir por esto y uno se los vengajets-

-ok-

-muy bien quien sube comingo-

-yo dijo res rose quien fue acompañada de Southern y Snowaline

-el resto aquí luchan y evacuen a loa civiles si hay complicaciones-dijo masacre subiendo al jet para encenderlo y salir volando.

-ok y ahora que-dijo light rose

-creo que hay que luchar -dijo Sirenyx viendo a varios soldados aliens aterrizando justo enfrente de ellos.

Mientras skylar u Flowering subieron hasta el ampair standing y usándolo como un para rayos lanzaron un tremendo ataque eléctrico que carbonizó varias naves.

En el perímetro Tech girl junto a loa otros dos mantenían a toda nave dentro del área de la pelea.

-son muchas naves-dijo Stark

-si pero debemos seguir -dijo speed

En ese momento un alienígena iba a atacarlo, pero este recibió un golpes de una chica de piel rosa pálido y cabello marrón con un traje del mismo color que su cabello y un látigo dorado.

-ah gracias-dijo speed

-soy Charlie -dijo ella

-gracias-

-oye Charlie me ayudas o no-dijo una chica de piel blanca con melena rosada-y hola me llamo Wonder Girl

-y que poderes tienen-preguntó Stark

-mira-dijo Charlie tocando un pedazo de metal y su cuerpo lo cubrió-absorbo elementos-

-yo manipulo cosas con mi mente-dijo la otra chica haciendo levitar un carro y arrojándolo a un grupo de aliens

-ok nos dan una mano-dijo speed

-seguro-

Mientras en la parte central de la ciudad dónde estaban los demas luchando desaparición, fue rodeada pero de la nada un chico con un traje rojo y capa negra con un casco del mismo color, uso sus poderes arrojo varios vehículos contra los agresores salvando a desaparición.

-y tu quien eres-preguntó ella

-soy magna defensor-dijo el chico-pero tú ya me conoces-se quito el casco y revelo quien era

-tú eres stealthy-

-si y tu eres light color-

-pero como-

-posee el poder de leer la mente-

-ah-

-bueno dime quieres ayuda y tus amigos con esto-

-seguro vamos-

-ok andando-se puso el casco y fueron a ayudar a los demas

Mientras ene l cielo masacre volaba la nave derribando a varias fuerzas invasoras, hasta que un grupo llego al techo de la misma y abrió un agujero entrando, 5 de ellos y atacando a snowaline y Southern.

-rayos-dijo el activando el piloto automático y ayudando a las dos chicas cavando con los agresores extraterrestres

-esto esta mal-dijo Southern

-debemos seguir no dejaremos que ganen

-chicos miren-dijo snowaline apuntando a 5 naves que volaban contra ellos, pero de la nada todas explotaron revelando a dos chicas una de cabello amarillo y piel rosa y otra de cabello rojo y negro y piel blanca, ambas rodeadas por lo que parecía ser fuego.

-quienes son-se preguntó masacre

Las dos chicas entraron a la nave y los saludaron

-hola mi nombre es fire star-dijo la de piel blanca

-y yo soy-sky fire-dijo la de pelo amarillo

-ok que dicen si nos ayudan y luego hablamos-dijo masacre

-haya voy-dijo sky fire

-igual yo-dijo fire star

-de dónde salen tantos héroes-preguntó snowaline

-esto estaba previsto, creo yo lo vi en una de mis visiones al igual que tu pasado snowaline, cuídate del doctor Dead

-eh-

-solo cuídate-

-ok démonos prisa-dijo masacre volando hacia otra dirección-chicas les dejo la nave yo bajo aquí-acto seguido activo la escotilla y salió cayendo arriba de un edificio.

-muy bien a bailar-dijo el sacando dos dk5 y disparando contra las naves que volaban y derribaba algunas.

Mientras en la parte baja de la ciudad fire star llego, y ayudo al grupo mientras sky fire ayudaba a Flowering y Skylar en el cielo luchando contra una especie de ciber serpiente que volaba.

En otra parte light storm en compañía de Magiclin y otra chica de piel naranja amarillenta y pelo blanca llamada Humm que estiraba su cuerpo golpeaba a los extraterrestres mientras light con su fuerza arranco un pedazo de la serpiente y llego Flowering y con su espada carga de electricidad golpeo esa parte derribando a la serpiente.

-buena combinación-dijo Magiclin

-si fue genial-dijo light

-como sea debo ir a otro lado-dijo Flowering

-vamos síguenos humm-dijo la maga

-si claro-dijo ella-al menos no saben quién soy jejejeje

Mientras la batalla continuaba en la nave voladora de Striker el miraba la batalla hasta que su ayudante llego.

-director Striker el consejo-

-enseguida-

De regreso a new york era una batalla muy grande hasta la madre de Flowering se unió a la pelea la cual estaba lejos de terminara, el venga jet al final lo derribaron y el grupo se reunió cerca de la torre.

-esto no termina siguen llegando-dijo Flowering

-que hacemos-dijo sky fire

-tengo un plan el portal hay que cerrarlo-dijo masacre apareciendo

-y como llegamos-dijo fire star

-yo se Southern tu speed, red rose, fire star, Flowering, Skylar, yo y Stark iremos a la torre el resto sigan reteniéndolos, lo mejor que puedan no se rindan si lo hacemos ellos ganan-

-eso es actitud de vencedor-dijo speed

-muy buen plan ahora golpeare a ese doctor y su asesino-dijo Flowering tronando nudillos

-andando-dijo fire star

-vamos-dijo masacre-VENGADORES UNIDOS

-siiiiiiiii-gritaron todos

Así el grupo que iva a anetrar se acerco lo suficioente y souterh abrió el protal ye todos entraron faci,mente a la torre.

-ok ahrao pro dodne-preugnto fire star

-ahora a su meurte-dijo rede executor aapreciendo con 7 dead bots

-esto se poen geneial-dijo masacre scando sus espadas

-el es mi-dijo floweirng volando cotnra el asesino y atravesznado los mruos hasta que lo tiro al suelo y empezó a golpearlo sin contenerese

-esto es por mi amgio muerto,esot por asustarme y esot porque soy genial-dijo ella al darse la vuelta el resto ya había acabao con los dead bots

-bueno vámonos-dijo masacre

-si-acto seguido todos subieron

Mientras en la nave de Striker el tenia una discusión con el consejo

-director Striker el consejo tomo ya una decisión-dijo una mujer del consejo que eran dos hombre y dos mujeres

-reconozco que tomaron una decisión pero ya que es absurda la voy a negar-dijo Striker seriamente

-director usted está muy cerca haga despegar el misil-dijo uno de los dos hombres

-esa es la isla de Manhattan concejal hasta no ver a esos chicos derrotados no boy a lazar una bomba nuclear contra los civiles de la isla-

-si no los contemos ahora lo perdemos todo-

-y lanzar la bomba es señal de que ya paso-

De regreso a la ciudad el grupo seugia luchando sin rendirse acbando con cada soldado serpiente y nave que apareciera, hasta que tech girl cayo y fue rodead por el enemigo.

Mientras en la torre el gurpo llego al techo.

-que!-dijo doctor Dead

-se acabo tu suerte maldito-dijo Flowering

-esto no se ha acabo yo ganare

-lo dudo doctorcito-dijo masacre

-eso cree-dijo red executor apareciedno atrás de lso héroes

-chicos vayan por el doctor este es mio-dijo masacre

-seguro-dijo floweirng

-si-

-ok andando todos-dijo floweirng seguida por los demas

-te matare-dijo el villano

-eso crees-dijo el

-no se metan Dead bots deténganlos-dijo doctor lanzando a sus robots contra los héroes

Mientras abajo el resto miraban lo que pasaba arriba.

-voy a subir a ayudarlos-dijo desaparición

-voy contigo –dijo magna defensor

-y yo-dijo Sirenyx

-andando-así con su poder los levito rápido hasta el techo

De regreso con los demas el grupo acaba con los robots mientras masacre luchaba contra su rival.

-ya me canse de jugas quédate quieto-dijo red executor tratando de golpear al héroe pero él esquivaba cada ataque.

-si lo dudo-dijo el acercándose-toma un regalo-dijo colocando varias bombas sobre él.

-que es esto-

-un arribederchi-acto seguido las detono y el villano salió volando-eso le llamo un hom rom ahora voy por la gema-

Así el corrió contra la máquina para quitar la gema, mientras Stark trataba de desactivar el portal peor nada.

-rayo no puedo apagarlo-dijo Stark

-esto ayuda-dijo masacre-pasándole un explosivo con temporizador

-si funcionara-

Pero desde la nave de Striker un avión despego, sin que nadie se diera cuenta solo Striker

-rayos me escuchan chicos-

-que pasa Striker-dijo masacre

-un misil se dirige a la ciudad-

-en cuanto-

-en 10minutos volara toda la ciudad-

-alguien que lo intercepte-

-yo voy-dijo Tech Girl volando hacia el misil para interceptarlo

-pondré máximo 5 minutos así saldremos todos-dijo Stark

-nadie ira a ningún lado-dijo Dead apunto de atacarlas, hasta que un poder magnético lo tomo por sorpresa, y lo lanzo contra otra parte del techo-que-

-nadie toca a mis amigos-dijo desaparición apareciendo junto a Sirenyx y magna defensor

-esto es por molestarme la otra vez pendejo-dijo Flowering golpeándolo en la cara y aboyando su máscara de metal

-Ahhh niños ingratos la próxima todo será diferente-dijo el villano escapado seguido de arquero oscuro

Mientras Tech Girl intercepto el misil y lo redirigía hacia el portal

-esto volara en 3 minutos-dijo masacre-todos salgan de aquí ahora

-chicos ahí va el misil-dijo Tech Girl

-suéltalo-

-ok-acto seguido lo soltó y el mismo atravesó el portal, volando al ejército invasor, al mismo tiempo el detonador se activo y el portal se cerró al explotar el aparato con parte del techo.

-si-dijo masacre quien salió volando del techo debido a la explosión-ok esto es malo-pero vio algo brillante y en pleno aire lo agarro era la gema-la tengo-en eso llego red rose y lo salvo

-siempre te salvo no amor-

-bueno así eres conmigo-

Todos luego de la explosión se reunieron cerca del área principal de la pelea.

-oigan que paso-dijo Sirenyx

-yo te diré que paso, ganamos chicos-dijo masacre

-siiiiiiiii-gritaron todos

-gracias somos un gran equipo y a los nuevos les interesa formar parte del grupo tenemos cuartos extra-dijo masacre

-seguro-dijeron los chicos nuevos-

Luego de la batalla en todos los medios del mundo se hablaban de la batalla de new york, y del grupo conocido como los **vengadores** que para muchos antes eran amenazas ahora eran respetados, fue un gran trabajo al salvar no solo la ciudad ,sino al mundo y al mismo tiempo demostraron que hay esperanza para el mundo.

-creo que ahora nos vemos diferentes bro-dijo speed

-si bro somos no héroes somos vengadores-dijo masacre

-ok que tal otra vez el grito-dijo Flowering

-todos juntos mejor les parece-

-VENGADORES UNIDOS-gritaron todos mientras parecían reporteros y tomaban fotos, al día siguiente salió una foto en la portada de todos los periódico que se titula LOS VENGADORES LOS HÉROES MÁS PODEROSO DEL PLANETA

Mientras en la base de Dead

-malditos vengadores me las pagaran por suerte ya tengo listo a los tres hermanos-dijo Dead mostrando a dos chicas y un chico metidos dentro de una jaula con túnicas negras todos.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ AHORA TRIVIA

-QUE TAL EL CAPÍTULO

-AHORA YA NO SON AMENAZAS O SI OPINEN

-CREEN QUE ESOS TRES CHICOS SERÁN PROBLEMAS

-QUE LES PARECE SUS OCS SON GENIALES NO

-QUIEN CREE QUE DEAD ES UN PELOTUDO CREÍDO

-QUE GEMA CREEN QUE SIGUE

DEJEN RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo espero les guste y ya saben dejen comentarios eh ideas por si se les ocurre algo estoy abierto a sugerencias para mejorar la historia.**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **AMENAZAS DEL ESPACIO LOS HERALDOS Y EL PASADO DE SNOWALINE**

En la torre de los vengadores era otra fiesta aun mas alocada uno por los nuevos miembros del grupo y por la victoria.

-oh si lo logramos-dijo desaparición comiendo chocolate junto a Titania, Sirenyx, Charlie y Wonder

-les gusta mucho el chocolate-dijo Masacre comiendo pastel de fresa junto a red rose-

-si ganamos la batalla-dijo fire star

-si pero aun no sabemos el porqué ese loco doctor tenia la gema-dijo Flowering

-y como la encontró me muestra que debe poseer el rastreador mismo o un mejor rastreador que yo-dijo Stark

-pues aun debemos pensar dónde está ese doctor, e ir a golpearlo-dijo light

-pues eso será difícil ni los rastreadores ni la magia de Magiclin lo encuentran-dijo masacre

-ya pensaremos dónde estará el-dijo la madre de Flowering

-debe saber algo de alquimia para ser tan hábil-dijo Magiclin

-y que es eso amiga-preguntó speed

-es como mezclar magia y tecnología-dijo Magiclin

-que raro suena eso-dijo light rose

-que importa lo que importa es que ganaremos-dijo Wonder Girl

-si tú lo dices-dijo snowaline

-si si nos confiamos nos irá mal-dijo masacre

El grupo se quedo pensando y podría ser cierto, dejando eso de lado, en el espacio TALOS estaba furioso porque su ejército fue vencido

-como pudieron esos humanos vencerme yo soy más fuerte-dijo talos furioso

-si me permite amo iré a la tierra y buscare las gemas pro usted-dijo un chico de cabello naranja y piel amarilla rodeado por fuego

-no déjeme a mi yo lo hare-dijo un chico de piel marrón y cabello verde

-lso dos irán y me las traerán y de paso maten al desgraciado que me fallo-dijo su líder

-como diga amo-dijeron os dos saliendo rumbo a la tierra

Al día siguiente en la torre el grupo despierta algunos con resaca otros aun sobrios.

-que buena fiesta-dijo masacre

-si lo fue-dijo fire pero al verse no traía su ropa de héroe sino un conjunto de ropa interior sexy-y esto de dónde salió-

-ni idea pero te queda bien jejejeje

-oigan ya levantémonos-dijo Flowering pero al ver a fire star-jajajajajajajajajaja-

-oye no es gracioso que alguien me pase una toalla por favor-dijo ella y masacre se la paso

-enserio jajajajajajajajajaja que risa-

-ok eso es raro-

Luego de un rato el grupo se levanto cada uno y empezó a recoger el desorden excepto Sirenyx porque tenía flojera XD

-muy bien estoy impresionado por lo que hicieron-dijo Striker apareciendo

-gracias abuelo-dijo masacre

-al menos me impresionaron ustedes demostraron todo lo que podrían ser a pesar de solo ser jóvenes tienen mucho por delante, mi programa que los junto dio excelente resultado-

-espera tu planeaste esto-dijo masacre

-al principio esta fue mi idea pero el consejo quiso anularla no lo permite y al final todos ustedes formaron el grupo-

-ok-dijeron todos

-hoy no se les olvide ir a central park harán una ceremonia para ustedes-acto seguido se retiro

-que-dijeron todos y rápidamente todos fueron a arreglarse

Mientras en el parque ya estaban algunos reporteros junto a la Alcaldesa de Manhattan entre todos estaban las mane 7 junto a a flash soarin y shining vigilando.

-y que hacemos aqui-pregunto soarin

-protegiendo a la alcaldesa-dijo Shining

-de que digo no va a pasar nada-dijo flash

-aun asi ahí que estar atentos -pero se distrajo una viejita y empezó a interrogarla

-que gran jefe -dijo flash

-tu lo has dicho -dijo soarin

Mientras cerca del pódium estaba twilight junto a sus amigas

-pueden creerlo chicas los vengadores van a venir si-dijo pinkie

-pinkie pie compórtate por favor -dijo rarity

-esto será genial mi héroe favorito es esa chica Flowering yo quisiera ser como ella-dijo rainbow

-si a mi me agrada ese tipo masacre se nota que es alguien único-dijo pinkie

-pues aun asi esos héroes son raros -dijo applejack

-creo que son algo incomprendidos-dijo fluttershy

-pues lo que sea creo que estamos apunto de verlo-dijo sunset apuntando aun vengajet que aterrizo cerca del pódium y del mismo, salieron todos loa vengadores con masacre al frente.

-pinkie comienza a grabar ya-dijo twilight con micrófono ㇶ8 en mano

-oki doki loki-dijo pinkie tomando la cámara de vídeo

-buenas tardes aquí su reportera twilight sprakle con la noticia del momento luego de lo acontecido ayer como una invasión extraterrestre el grupo conocido como los vengadores se aun hecho presentes para recibir el agradecimiento de la alcaldesa y la ciudad-luego pinkie apunto a la alcaldesa quien estaba dando un discurso.

-atención a todos los presentes quiero hacer presente de éste dia el dia de loa vengadores quienes luego de salvarnos se un ataque extraterrestre ㈌5 se han convertido en las personas a las que debemos tomar como ejemplo para ser mejore-dijo la alcaldesa-y ahora unas palabras de su lider-

Asi masacre se acerco al.pódium

-bueno gente de Manhattan no soy un joven muy bien conocido y les agradezco su presencia verán al principio no teníamos idea de como ser un equipo pero aceptándonos unos a otros nos convertimos en los vengadores y pueden estar seguros de que ningún villano va a tomar este mundo sin pelear contra nosotros -luego de finalizar su discurso la gente aplaudió y la alcaldesa revelo una estatua donde estaban todos los miembros del equipo.

Pero entre el público habían unas personas con capucha que rápidamente se las quitaron revelando 8 dead bots.

-deadbots ataquen -dijo la vos de dead yblos robots atacaron esto hizo a la gente huir de ahi mientras loa vengadores los atacaban para proteger a la gente.

-chicos vamos-dijo masacre sacando sus pistolas y disparando

Asi loa héroes empezaron a luchar contra los robots em eso Snowaline ae alejo con uno.

-oye ven para aca-lanzando su ataque de hielo y destruyendo al robot pero en eso recibió una flecha que soltó un gas que la durmió.

-descansa niña-dijo arquero oscuro quien la cargo y salió volando en su moto voladora

Mientras el resto derroto a loa robots pero fire star vio como arquero oscuro huia con una inconsciente Snowaline.

-chicos miren-señalando la nave en eso flowering voló pero el arquero lanzó una flecha que lanzo un cuerda y atrapó la pierna de flowering sacandola de balance y cayendo al suelo de no ser porque Southern uso sus poderes y la transportó a tierra.

-maldito -dijo flowering

-pobre Snowaline porque se la habran llevado-dijo speed

-no lo se pero la rescataremos -dijo masacre -vamos a la base-

Mientras en el escondite de dead la pobre chica estaba sobre una camilla que era de autopsia.

-que que hago aquí suéltenme -dijo Snowaline tratando de soltarse pero las cadenas se lo impedían.

-no iras a ningún lado snowaline-dijo Dead junto a arquero oscuro, red executor y un chico delgado con una chaqueta rasgada y con pantalón rasgado negro.

-AYUDA-grito ella

-cállate niña mientras te sacare lo que quiero-dijo Dead colocando un tuvo en la vena de su muñeca y extrayendo su sangre.

-para que la quieres-dijo ella molesta

-para recuperar la gema que te creo-dijo el

-QUE-

-Si veras tu pasado tiene otra parte que no conocías, por ejemplo de dónde vienes realmente la verdad es que tu naciste porque yo te cree-

Flashback hace 17 años

Yo encontré la gema del alma hace años, y al verla descubrí que había mucho poder en ella, así que me las ingenie para crearte, en ese entonces yo trabajaba para la mafia francesa como su científico.

Te cree para que fueras una villana, pero el estado nos hayo y atacaron el escondite acabaron con muchos mafiosos pero yo escape, pero tú fuiste llevada a otro lugar apenas tenias 3 años y tuvieron que borrarte la memoria para que no supieras nada de mi ,ni de la mafia, ni de la gema en tu interior.

Después de un año te dieron en adopción a una paraje que no podía tener hijos te criaron y cuidaron y aprendiste controlar tu poder hasta que los mismos mafioso que quedaron atacaron y mataron a tus padres adoptivos, cuando tuviste 16 años.

Fin del Flashback

-y ahora he venido a reclamar la gema dentro de ti como mía-dijo Dead-yo soy tu padre real-

-no no no nooooooooooooooooo-grito ella mientras lloraba y odiaba a Dead.

Mientras en la torre de los vengadores el grupo se desesperaba porque no encontraban rastros de su amiga.

-no encuentro anda Dead debió bloquear la señal de su localizador-dijo Stark

-que hacemos entonces-dijo desaparición

-no tengo ideas-dijo masacre

-esto es malo súper malo-dijo fire star

-odio arruinar su conversación chicos pero mi escáner indica que dos cuerpos del espacio viene hacia nosotros-dijo SENTINELA

-y ya probaste comunicarte con ellos-pregunto Tech Girl

-no respondieron tengo imágenes de hecho-mostrando imagen de los dos-

-o no son ellos-dijo la madre de Flowering

-quienes-pregunto Flowering

-fire Dark y terracon heraldos de TALOS viene por las gemas-dijo ella

-que bien que hacemos -dijo flowering

-tengo una idea speed Skylar fire star red rose Southern desaparición y Sirenyx viene conmigo vamos a rescatar a Snowaline el resto detengan a esos tipos flowering tu los diriges -dijo masacre

-ok vamos chicos sigame-dijo flowering -tengan cuidado chicos -

-claro amiga vamos al venga jet-dijo masacre y el grupo subió a la nave y salieron rápido a la ubicación de su amiga.

-ahi es donde están las gemas-dijo fire Dark

-vamos por ella-dijo terracon

-lo lamento pero no van a ir -dijo flowering en compañía de Sky fire Titania stark u su madre.

Mientras en la guarida de dead Snowaline trataba de salir de ahi pero no podía.

-rayos que será de mi vida no yo se quien soy no soy rata de laboratorio y no una villana soy sky blue alias Snowaline -en eso sus ojos se pusieron azules y sus brazos y piernas se cubrieron de hielo el cual rompió las ataduras que tenía y se liberó

-ok ahora voy a salir de aquí -dijo saliendo de la sala de autopsia y buscando una salida.

Mientras el resto llego a. La isla y vieron las instalaciones del enemigo.

-ok llegamos-dijo masacre

-y ahora por donde-dijo desaparición

-ahi en esa instalación -dime stark -y sorpresa dudo que estemos solos -

-tranquilos esto no será difícil -dijo speed

Entramos y nos cae una jaula encima.

-cayeron en mi trampa-dijo lord flame.

-y este quien es -dijo speed

-yo soy lord flame -

-y yo su perdición héroes -dijo Dead junto a chaoxin, red executor y arquero oscuro

-perdimos -dijo Sirenyx

En eso un fuerte viento helado aparece y era Snowaline con los ojos azules furiosa.

-que-dijo Dead

-Snowaline -dijeron loa héroes

En eso snowaline ataca y congela a red executor, chaoxin y arquero oscuro.

-dead bots ataquen -dijo dead sacando varios robots

-no lo harás-dijo ella congelando la jaula y rompiéndola y liberando a sus amigos.

Asi se desato una pelea loa héroes enfrentaban a los dead bots mientras snowaline lucha contra lord flame y masacre contra dead

-vamos genio loco -dijo masacre

-tonto niño yo se tu pasado porque yo te cree yo te di tus dones-dijo dead

-eso no importa yo se que soy no un monstruo ㈌6 ni asesino ni mercenario soy un vengador-dijo el y corrió con aua espadas luchando contra dead que usaba un sable de su ante brazo.

Mientras snowaline luchaba contra lord flame quien lanzaba llamas muy potentes pero ella nonae rendía.

-ya rindete niña no puedes vencerme-dijo el

En eso ella vio la gema ㈎2 en su bolsillo.

-no yo no me rendiré no soy una creación de nadie yo tengo familia y soy un vengador-en es momento su cuerpo brillo ❇ y todos fueron cegados por un momento y al regresar su visión vieron un golem de hielo donde estaba Snowaline.

-que-dijo dead

-aun asi no me vencerás -dijo flame.

-te equivocas tonto -asi ella realizo su ataque fuego ㈝3 frío ❄ que congelo al villano y a dead.

-miren ahi esta la gema ㈎2 -dijo speed

-yo lo hago-dijo fire star derritiendo el hielo y tomando la gema

-malditos niños -dijo dead rompiendo el hielo-nadie saldrá de aquí con vida-asi activo la secuencia de autodestrucción de la base, escapó rápido seguido de sus secuaces que descongelo en eso masacre vio a dos chicas con capuchas y un chico con pelo rosa y piel amarilla que le resultaron algo familiares.

-quienes seran-dijo masacre para luego ir a la nave con los demás y salir de ahi antes de que explotara.

-lo hicimos-dijo speed

-misión cumplida -dijo masacre

-gema ㈎2 asegurada -dijo fire star

-como te sientes Snowaline -dijo skylar

-bien solo necesito un poco de helado ㇰ8 -dijo ella.

-descuida ya te daremos al llegar a la base -

Mientras en la ciudad los héroes estaban luchando flowering junto a Charlie y tech girl eran los que quedaban de pie mientras sky fire light rose light Storm Magiclin y su madre estaban noqueados.

-no nos vencerán -dijo terracon.

-nos darán las gemas-dijo fire dark.

-lo dudo-dijo Snowaline atacando y derivando a terracon.

En eso llegaron los demás miembros.

-lamento la tardanza -dijo masacre.

-descuida éstos tipos no llegaron a la base -dijo flowering

-esto no esta bien -dijo fire dark

-no podemos contra todos debemos irnos y traer refuerzos -dijo terracon.

Pero antes de escapar los dos recibieron un ataque por dos esferas una oscura y una de luz dodne habían unas chicas.

-que fue eso-dijo terracon.

-no se vámonos -dijo fire dark y los dos huyeron.

Luego de ello las esferas desaparición junto a las dos chicas.

-que fue eso-dijo masacre.

-ni idea-dijo flowering

-ah chicos debo decirles algo-dijo Snowaline

-dinos amiga-dijo speed

Asi ella conto la ver que le dijo dead de su pasado, luego de ello Snowaline trataba de no llorar pero masacre ke hablo.

-no llores amiga sabes que eres ahora y al aceptarte por eso despertaste tu poder-dijo masacre.

-si lo del gigante de hielo fue genial-dijo speed.

-es un golem-dijo Snowaline.

-pero me preguntó quienes eran esas dos chicas y quienes eran los chicos que iban con dead-dijo masacre.

Mientras en otro escondite de dead.

-malditos héroes ya ea hora de que conozcan a los trillizos oh como les digo mis pequeños milagros -dijo dead riendo de forma macabra.

CONTINUARÁ

LES GUSTO ESO ESPERO DEJEN REVIEWS Y UNA TRIVIA.

QUIÉNES SERÁN ESOS CHICOS DE DEAD

TERRACON Y FIRE DARK VOLVERÁN.

CREEN QUE ESAS DOS CHICAS SON DE CONFIAR.

DEAD DEJARA DE SER TAN TONTO.

CUÍDENSE Y DEJEN LAS RESPUESTAS

ADIOS


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo espero les guste y también sea de su agradó este posiblemente será más cómico que de pelea.**

 **Perdón por tardar pero ya empecé la universidad y me ha quitado tiempo**

 **CAPITULO 9 EL MUNDO SE SUEÑOS O PESADILLAS LA ESPÍA**

Era de noche ya luego del rescate de Snowaline y la derrota de los heraldos todos los miembros del equipo fueron a dormir ㈐4, pero sin que nadie lo Supiera un villano planeaba hacerles la vida un sufrimiento.

-ya es hora de que el mundo duerma por la eternidad -dijo una voz que lanzo un hechizo que hizo dormir a todo el mundo.

En la torre Magiclin dormía pero despertó de golpe y lanzo un hechizo el cual salvo a pocos miembros del sueño.

-ya despierten-dijo Magiclin

Masacre, speed, snowaline, Sirenyx, desaparición, fire star, Tech Girl, Flowering y ella fueron los únicos no afectados.

-perdón por despertarlos pero hay problemas-dijo Magiclin

-son las 11:00 de la noche-dijo desaparición

-que te pasa maga loca-dijo Sirenyx

-un problema todo el mundo ha caído en un sueño eterno-dijo Magiclin

-y quien lo hizo fue Dead-dijo speed.

-no fue ningún villano que conozca mi escáner indica que todo el mundo está dormido incluyendo a los súper villanos -dijo SENTINELA.

-entonces quien lo hizo -dijo masacre

-Night infinite-dijo Magiclin

-Quien es el -dijo fire star.

-un ser de otra dimensión que se alimenta en los sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas-dijo la maga

-y este tipo que quiere porque lo hace-pregunto Sirenyx

-por diversión por eso-dijo Magiclin

-entonces vamos a su mundo y lo golpeamos -dijo la masacre-pero antes Tech Girl te quedas junto a Flowering protegiendo la ciudad -

-Ok-dijo tech girl

-Ok-dijo FLOWERING

Magiclin abre un portal y entramos loa demás y lo cierra y llegamos a una dimensión von muchas puertas y toda rara.

-que raro lugar-dijo masacre

-si-dijo speed

-vamos con cuidado sino Night infinite nos va atrapar-dijo Magiclin

Todos avanzaron con cuidado y de sorpresa apareció una figura de color negro con ojos rojos y cabello del mismo color von un traje como de caballero plateado y con capa negra.

-bienvenidos a sus pesadillas-dijo la figura revelando ser Night infinite.

-masacre oh que feo tipo-dijo masacre

-cuídate tonto mortal yo soy el que te hará dormir eternamente, y los hare tener pesadillas sin fin-dijo el villano con voz de ultratumba.

-este tipo me tiene arto-dijo fire star lanzando su ataque pero Night lo bloqueo

-si quieren vencerme tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso-se desvanece

-este tío es duro-dijo masacre

-si pero como lo vencemos-dijo snowaline

-juntos no puede vencernos si permanecemos juntos-dijo Magiclin pero sorpresa todos se fueron.

Mientras speed junto a masacre estaban en un parte pro otra está snowaline, fire star, desaparición y Sirenyx.

-este lugar es muy extraño pero me agrada enserio-dijo masacre en eso vio una puerta la de su novia-mmm le echare un vistazo quien sabe con que sueña- entra pero queda impactado por lo que ve y es a su novia besando a otro tipo que no es el esta tan dolido que sale de ahi-me engaño porque porque ya calma debo poner mi mente en lo que importa debo salvar al mundo -.

Mientras en otra parte estaban Sirenyx junto a desaparición

-este lugar seria mejor si hubiera chocolate XD-dijo Sirenyx

-ya deja de pensar en eso hermana debemos busca a ese Night y detenerlo-dijo desaparición

-si si pero esto abure-en eso vio una puerta la de Humm y la abrió y vio algo de su sueño lo cual la dejo impresionada, cerró la puerta-que ella es una espía, le diré a los demás cuando salgamos de aquí, esperen si les digo dirán que estoy loca juntare pruebas y luego la atraparemos promesa Bright-así se fue en su camino pero al alcanzar a su hermana vio algo un mundo hecho de chocolate.

-siiiiiiiii chocolate-grito y fue ahí

-hermana no espera-dijo desaparición siguiéndola pero era tarde de un momento a otro toso se puso oscuro y luego se aclaro y aparecieron muchas cucarachas insectos arañas alacranes etc.

-ahhhhhhhhhhh-gritaorn las dos abrazándose mutuamente pro el miedo, mientras Night se alimentaba de ese miedo.

-este lugar es peligroso debí quedarme cerca de los demas-dijo snowaline pero de un momento a otro, apareció en su antigua casa y vio algo horrible a sus padres adoptivos muertos y a Dead enfrente de ella

-me perteneces niña-dijo Dead

-no no no no soy tuya-dijo snowaline atacándolo, pero del miedo su poder no respondió

-hija porque no nos salvaste-dijo el cadáver de su madre

-confiamos en ti-dijo el cadáver de su padre

Snowaline estaba asustada y lloraba de miedo y tristeza algo que Night disfrutaba

Fire star también había caído en la misma trampa, sufría el horro de haber matado a sus padres, por error cuando era más pequeña aquella, época en la que no controlaba su poder de fuego.

Mientras masacre encontró a speed y Magiclin.

-chicos y lso demas-preguntó masacre

-seguro Night ya los atrapo-dijo Magiclin

-si y solo quedan ustedes-dijo Night apareciendo viéndose más grande y fuerte-a pro cierto este sueño de tu novia speed me da mucha fuerza-era uno donde Susinity no encontraba helado de ningún tipo y tenía ganas de uno mientras escuchaba alas odiosas flores cantar.

-oye déjala-corre speed pero cae en un trampa y es metido en una carpa de circo de la cual sal una araña serpiente payaso que lo persigue-ahhhhhhhhh que horrible-corre del horror.

-esto es tan fácil-dojo Night

-aun no nos vences-dijo Magiclin lanzando un rayo el cual Night volvió refresco de uva.

-tú no puedes vencerme sé cuál es tu temor-dijo el villano

-no no lo sabes-dijo ella pero al intentar hacer magia esta no función y apareció con un traje de asistente de mago y la amarro con cadenas.

-ya solo queda uno-dijo Night

-así dispara tu mejor carta tonto-dijo masacre

-eso me recuerda tu gran fracaso-dijo él y lo transporto a su antigua casa el día en que sus padres murieron y aparecieron ellos enfrente de él.

-mamá papá-dijo el quitándose la mascara

-hijo wow mírate has crecido mucho-dijo su madre

-como estas campeón-dijo su padre

-bien ah gracias-dijo el sonriendo

-espera porque no te retuerces del miedo-dijo Night molesto

-quien es ese tipo hijo-preguntó su madre

-un idiota mamá Night me conoces, poco yo no vivo consiente por la muerte de mis padres si algo aprendí es que ellos me querían, luego de obtener mi poder jure honrarlos y no buscar venganza de ningún tipo pro eso me volví héroe-acto seguido corrió hacia él lo tomo de un abrazo y lo arrojo contra un muro.

-ten hijo lo vas a necesitar-dijo su padre dándole su mascara

-gracias los extraño mucho los quiero-dijo el colocándose su mascara

-y nosotros a ti hijo-dijeron lso dos desvaneciéndose

-no es imposible-dijo Night

-pues ahora si es posible-dijo masacre y comenzó a golpearlo con cada golpe Night se debilitaba-ahhhhhhhhh-grito el ese grito basto, para que Magiclin se liberar de las cadenas y recuperara su traje de maga

-lo está venciendo-dijo Magiclin en eso aparece masacre arrojando al vilano

-te doy el honor amigo-dijo ella haciendo aparecer un micrófono-

-atención a todos aquí su amigo masacre y el plato de esta noche es no es más que una pesadilla, así que despierten-dijo él y así el mundo despertó y sus amigos atrapados en cada pesadilla igual y vencieron sus miedos.

El mundo de sueños desapareció y quedo más que solo un mundo en blanco.

-bien hecho bro-dijo speed

-no como pedir los tenía a todos a todos-dijo Night infinite

-ese es tu problema tu nunca sabes perder-dijo masacre tomándolo y lazándolo al aire donde fire lo golpe con un puño en llamas luego desaparición y Sirenyx le dieron una patada cada una, luego snowaline lo congelo y speed lo golpeo quebrando el hielo y Magiclin abrió un portal y lo envió a otra dimensión y después nos transporto a todos.

-lo logramos chicos-dijo masacre

Todos-siiiii-

-eso significa que las pesadillas se acabaron-dijo speed

-no siempre existirán lo que importa es que las enfrentemos hoy masacre nos demostró que hay que ser valientes siempre-dijo Magiclin

-gracias-

En eso aparece Skylar storm y red rose

-red rose diem algo me engañabas verdad-dijo masacre serio

-bueno yo no sé de qué hablas-

-pro favor fui al mundo de los dueños y lo vi tú y yo terminamos quedo claro-dijo el llendo a su cuarto-

-pero pero yo-dijo red rose

-eso si es duro-dijo Flowering

-si y mucho-dijo desaparición

-alguien quiere chocolate-dijo Sirenyx con varios chocolates en sus manos

-de dónde los sacaste-dijo speed

-de mis sueños-dijo ella

-todos rieron ante ese comentario

Mientras en la una parada de autobús aparecieran 4 chicas una de cabello morado oscuro y claro de piel celeste blanco y ojos verdes, otra con cabello negro oscuro y piel oscura gris con ojos verdes, otra de cabello café ojos café claro y piel morena clara, y una chica de piel lavanda.

-aquí es la ciudad de new york debemos ir en busca de los vengadores-dijo Night Song

-segura-dijo Samy

-esto será genial-Viollet

-si esperemos ser parte de su equipo-Shadow light

-vamos ya-dijo Night Song cargando lo que era un escudo de color rojo blanca y azul con una estrella en medio

 **Y HASTA AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO SI ME TARDE PERO PROMETO HACER MÁS RÁPIDO EL TORO Y QUIEN SABE MUCHO MEJOR ESTE PROBABLEMENTE LO ODIEN O NO PERO DEPENDE ESPERO LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **AHORA TRIVIA**

 **QUIENES SON ESAS CHICAS**

 **SON DE CONFIANZA O ENEMIGAS**

 **SIRENYX REVELARA LA VERDAD DE HUMM**

 **RED ROSE SERA PERDONADA**

 **DEJEN RESPUESTAS Y CUÍDENSE**

 **ARRIVEDERCHI**


	11. Chapter 11

**BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPÍTULO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ LUEGO DE JUGAR UN RATO CASTELVANIA ASÍ QUE PREPAREN EL AJO ESTACAS DE MADERA AGUA BENDITA Y CRUCIFIJOS.**

 **BUENO EMPECEMOS**

 **CAPITULO 10 EL TERROR DE LA OSCURIDAD PARTE 1**

Tres días después de derrotar a Night infinite masacre se ah deprimido mucho, speed lo ha ayudado igual que Skylar Storm Magiclin y light Storm para superarlo, red rose lo admitió hace un día pero no fue expulsado del equipo.

Era viernes en la escuela todos estaban alegres porque esa noche era Halloween ㇳ5

Termino otra clase y Silver salía de su salón pero por accidente choco con una chica de piel lila, ojos azul real, melena azul clara con rayos color rosa bebe.

-perdona amiga -dijo Silver pero al verla era muy linda la verdad era hermosa.

-no hay problema eso pasa a veces-dijo ella

-eres nueva no te había visto-

-si recién fui transferida a esta escuela -

-perdona mi modales-la ayuda a levantarse -me llamo Silver Shadow-

-mucho gusto me llamo Night Song-dijo ella*wow que apuesto es el*pensó ella sonrojándose levemente.

-el gusto es mi lindo nombre oye quieres que te acompañe -pregunto el

-me darías un tour es que no conozco la escuela-

-seguro y de paso me cuentas de ti y te cuento de mi -dijo el tomándola del brazo para darle el tour

Así los dos jóvenes pasaban el rato juntos riendo y conociendo cada uno del otro, Night Song estaba impresionada por la historia de este chico pasado triste y millonario y muy amable y caballeroso.

-wow esta escuela tiene de todo en salones clubs cafetería canchas de fútbol y teatro ㇷ7 -dijo Night Song

-si oye sabes de la fiesta de Halloween ㇳ5 quieres ser mi pareja amiga -preguntó el sonrojado

-claro me encantaría -dijo ella sonriendo en eso suena la campana -me debo ir te veré más tarde amigo-le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Silver estaba sonrojado se toco la mejilla que ella beso y grito siiiiiiiii a los cuatro vientos por suerte ㇬8 nadie escucho excepto Jasón y Shadow ya que ellos lo vieron

-oye bro te gusto la nueva chica Jejejeje -dijo speed.

-no empieces bro-

-ya dejemos de molestarlo y vamos a clases-dijo Shadow

-ok- y así los tres fueron a clases, el tiempo paso y sonó la salida de clases y todos salían, los chicos iban a la torre a buscar sus trajes para así ir a la fiesta.

-Sera buena idea ir con los trajes bro-pregunto speed.

-si bro lo único es no exhibir poderes en público -dijo masacre-ahora si me disculpan debo irme-se fue rápido a la parte baja de la torre tomo su moto y fue a casa de Night para llevarla a la fiesta.

-y a donde fue el líder-dijo Flowering

-que da yo quiero chocolate!-dijo Sirenyx corriendo a la fiesta junto a desaparición su novio, Charlie, Banshee, Titania y Wonder Girl.

-ya vamos-dijo speed

-andando-dijo Skylar storm

-si-dijo light Storm

-vamos-dijo Magiclin junto a lso otros que iban

Los únicos que se quedaron en la torre fueron Stark, Tech Girl, light rose, humm, Red rose y la mama de Flowering.

Mientras masacre iba de camino a la fiesta se topo con dos chicas.

-perdón pero quienes son ustedes-dijo el

-no te alarmes me llamo dazzling purity-una chica envuelta en una esfera de luz

-yo soy poisonous darkness-una chica envuelta en una esfera oscura

-yo soy acro-bata-una chica que lleva un equipo con garifos y espadas en la cintura

-bien yo me llamo Silver Shadow –dijo el protegiendo su identidad

-enserio masacre no mientas-dijo acro-bata-sabemos quién eres Striker nos mando aquí nos costó buscarte.

-ok si me disculpan tengo una cita así que adiós-e va en su moto

-creo que es raro lo seguiré para ver a donde va-dijo acro-bata lanzando un cable el cual la subió hasta lo alto de u edifico y siguió haciéndolo saltando de edifico en edificio.

Masacre llego a su casa y Night Song salió con un disfraz era como un uniforme color azul con estrellas blancas y un escudo con los colores de la bandera de estados unidos

-hola -dijo Silver

-hola-dijo night-lindo disfraz

-Gracias entonces subes-

-Claro-sube a la moto y van a la escuela - te disfrazaste de masacre es mi vengador favorito

*sonrojado *-si ah gracias-

Asi pasa el rato y llegan a la fiesta los dos al entrar masacre ve a sus amigos y ellos speed skylar magiclin light Storm Snowaline y Southern lo ven y saludan a la chica que lo acompaña.

Pero de sorpresa entra un tipo encapuchado y se acerca a donde están algunos miembros del equipo y loa hipnotiza.

Flowering junto a desaparición, Sirenyx, Titania, fire star y Charlie estaban lejos, pero vieron que pasaba con sus amigos

-Oye que haces a mis amigos-dijo Flowering

-Algo que no te incumbe-dijo el tipo quien se quito la capucha revelando a un hombre de pelo blanco piel celeste ojos rojos con colmillos una capa roja y una armadura negra con detalles plateados y un murciélago en el centro-yo soy Drácula -grito asustando a todos.

-Ok eso no lo vi venir salgan todos -dijo Silver y asi los estudiantes huyeron excepto los héroes

-Me gustaría charlar pero tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Dracula*se va junto a loa demás héroes hipnotizado *

-Cobarde-dijo Flowering

-Chicos vamos a la base rápido Southern un portal ahora -dijo masacre

La chica abrió el portal y el grupo llego a la torre la cual estaba destrozada por dentro y sin rastro del resto del equipo que se quedo pero speed vio a alguien era tech girl.

-Amiga estas bien-pregunto speed

-Si no se preocupen el no se robo las gemas solo nos ataco eh hipnotizó al resto del equipo -dijo ella

-Debemos hacer algo-dijo masacre

-Como que dijo-Night song junto al resto de las chicas que masacre conoció.

-Wow night song tu eres una súper heroína-dijo masacre.

-Si yo soy Miss América-dijo ella levantando su escudo

-Oigan oi algo acerca dicen que era una chica de un experimento que la convirtió en un súper soldado-dijo Southern

-Entonces tienes 70 años de edad so fue durante la segunda guerra mundial-dijo Skylar Storm

N-o ella callo en el hielo y se congelo eso la mantuvo con vida y no envejeció-dijo Southern

-Wow-dijo masacre

-Mejor démonos prisa y salvemos al mundo-dijo Darkness

-Ok speed junto a light Storm, Skylar, Tech Girl y Charlie se quedan a cuidar la ciudad los demás y los nuevos vienen conmigo-dijo masacre

Todos-ok-

-El esta en el museo puedo sentirlo ahí-dijo Magiclin sintiendo su aura magia oscura

-Ok vamos-dijo masacre

Así el grupo salió de la torre rumbo al museo

-esto será un halloween interesante-dijo fire Star

-la verdad si, pero porque Dracula apareció digo esto es raro-dijo Flowering

-tal vez pero quien sabe ese tipo porque aparece hasta ahora-dijo masacre

-seguro busca venganza contra los humanos-dijo Miss America

-eso es probable-dijo acro-bata

-aun así esto será genial-dijo masacre

-si claro-dijo Darkness

-vamos Hermana será divertido-dijo dazzling

Pasa el rato y llegamos al museo cuya puerta estaba destruida

Entramos y caminamos con cautela y sorpresa vemos a nuestros demas amigos y sus vampiros.

-por fin el Ank de cleopatra con esto obtendré lo que necesito para controlar al mundo-dijo Dracula

En eso un chico de piel morena con cabello negro corto rapado estilo militar con gafas de sol una camisa sin magas mostrando sus brazos musculosos tenía un top de ropa negro y una espada en su espalda.

-nos volvemos a ver Dracula-dijo el chico

-Steel Belmont-dijo Dracula molesto

-quien será ese tipo-dijo masacre

-no se pero vaya que es apuesto-dijo acro-bata

-es un pendejo que hará contra Dracula-dijo Flowering

En eso Dracula mando a tres sirvientes suyos contra él, peor el saco unos discos que lanzo al suelo y proyectaron una luz ultravioleta que los desintegro y al otro lo atravesó con su espada y lo mato.

Masacres y los demas quedaron atónitos

-siempre con tus juguetes modernos eh-dijo Drácula molesto

-tengo guardado peores cosas para ti-dijo Steel

En eso Drácula corre contra el y saca una espada y empieza una pelea de espadas.

-que hacemos-dijo Sirenyx

-desaparición ve y toma esa cosa mientras el resto creemos una distracción -dijo masacre

Asi masacre corri contra Drácula sin darle importancia a Steel mientras el resto luchaban contra sus viejos amigos y loa vampiros, pero desaparición logro tomar el ank.

-lo tengo -dijo ella

-vámonos ya-dijo masacre

-noooooooooo-dijo Drácula-volveré -desaparece con loa demás miembros

-ok porque se fue -dijo masacre

En eso aparecen speed cargando a skylar y tech girl a sulado.

-bro que paso-pregunto masacre

-nos atacaron Charlie junto a Titania fueron hipnotizadas igual light-dijo speed.

-rayos debemao hacer algo-dijo flowering

-vamos con striker rapido-dijo masacre seguido por el resto y por Steel quienes llegaron a la nave del mencionado.

-Si Dracula conocemos a este tipo para vencerlo no hay de otra necesitan ayuda-dijo Striker

-y que tipo de ayuda más héroes-dijo masacre

-no sino de ellos-dijo Striker activando una compuerta de la cual salieron 4 figuras que al disiparse el humo era un hombre lobo con traje de agente secreto, un momia viviente, el monstruo de frankstein con martillo y ametralladora y una criatura con aspecto de platas alrededor de él muy robusta-les presento a los comandos aulladores-

-ok esto será de miedo-dijo masacre y suena música de miedo macabra

CONTINUARA

LOS SE SOY MALO PERO ES DIFÍCIL Y ABURRIDO SI PONGO DOS CAPÍTULOS PRO ESO LO DIVIDÍ AHORA TRIVIA

Y yo masacre la hare

-Creen que Dracula ganara

-Creen que soy apuesto

-Que dicen night se figara en mí

MASACRE YA ESAS PREGUNTAS SON BOBAS AHORA YO LO TERMINO

-Les gusta el fic

-Que creen que trama Dracula

-Podremos ganarle o seremos vampiros

-les gusta este capitulo

DEJEN RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE

Y coman tacos

YA BASTA

Y chocolates!

QUIEN LLAMO A BRIGHT


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno aquí segunda parte espero les guste.

CAPITULO 10 EL TERROR DE LA OSCURIDAD PARTE 2

Pov Snowaline

Lo que iba a ser una fiesta se volvió una pesadilla loca conocimos a Drácula y ahora estos locos monstruos de los comandos aulladores nos ayudan, espero no terminemos hechos cena de vampiro

Fin del pov de snowaline

-Comandos aulladores gran nombre-dijo Snowaline

-Si que nombre más bobo-dijo masacre

En eso el hombre lobo acorrala a masacre y lo azota contra el suelo.

-más respeto niño me llamo Jackson el hombre lobo -dijo el

-yo soy akuma el gran faraón-hablo la momia

-y yo franki-dijo frankestein

-Si si ya sabíamos-dijo snowaline-y este chico señalando al otro monstruo ㈌6-

-Él es el grandote el hombre cosa-dijo Jackson-y casi no habla-

-Entonces habla amigo-dijo masacre acercándose a el

-No deberías hacerlo-dijo Jackson

Voz de narrador CUIDADO CUALQUIERA QUE TENGA MIEDO ARDE ANTE EL TOQUE DEL HOMBRE COSA

En eso mascare lo toca y su mano se quema y corre como loco

-Auch quema-dijo Masacre en eso snowaline le lanza hielo y apaga el fuego

-Podemos irnos tengo ganas de chocolate-dijo Sirenyx

-Uno iremos por el al final y segundo debemos hacer algo con Drácula por alguna razón quiere esto-dijo masacre mostrando parte del Ank.

-El Ank de Cleopatra-dijo la momia-esto es malo si Drácula junta las dos mitades obtendrá un poder imaginable-

-Bien este Sera el plan Snowaline, Southern, fire star, yo los comandos aulladores y los nuevos y claro Magiclin iremos por Drácula el resto vayan a esta mansión era de mis padres es un buen escondite-dijo mascare

-Ok bro-dijo speed

-Está bien vamos chicas-dijo Skylar junto a Sirenyx desaparición y Flowering.

-Porque no los enviaste a la torre-pregunto Southern

-Porque no quiero que nadie más caiga ya perdimos. A varios y es mi deber como líder proteger a todos dijo masacre-además tu y snowaline son importantes para este equipo y es cierto necesito de su ayuda más que nunca amigas-

-Ok te ayudaremos-dijo Southern

-Pues vamos que ya me estoy aburriendo-dijo snowaline

-ok andando equipo y comandos-dijo masacre saliendo por la puerta seguido por su equipo y los monstruos y Steel-ok primero debemos saber cómo llegar donde Drácula -en eso suena su celular-rayos-lo contesta y se enoja pero se calma.

-bueno chicos haremos una parada rápida -dijo masacre

-ah donde-pregunto snowaline

-casa de mi tía -dijo masacre y algunos se rieron bueno solo la momia y el hombre lobo, así el grupo fue a casa de la tía de Silver.

Llegaron a la casa y los recibió su tía los recibió

-hola Silver-dijo la tía nataly quien miro a sus amigos-quienes son ellos tus amigos-

-ah si claro tía ellos son sky blue, aqua White, Jackson, Night Song y franki-dijo Silver sin mascara

-lindos disfraces-dijo ella

-y dinos Silver cuando te vas a casar con Night Song –dijo aqua White

-oye soy su amigo ok-Silver sonrojado

-si solo eso-dijo Night sonrojada

-pues perdonen-dijo ella

-jajajajaja buen hermana-dijo sky blue

.bueno venias a visitarme-dijo su tía

-si pero es rápida tengo un asunto que atender con mis amigos-dijo el

-ok pero mañana vienes a cuidar la casa feliz halloween-cierra la puerta

-uf que bien no sospecho nada-dijo Silver pero los demas se reían pro dentro al verlo-que oh vamos no sean infantiles ahora como llegamos con DRACULA

-eso es fácil en nuestro vehículo-dijo Jackson quien por una alarma llamo a un camión monstruo con alas de dragón y forma de la misma

-eso es cool-dijo masacre

Todos subieron y partieron rumbo a la guarida de DRACULA para enfrentarlo y salvar a sus amigos.

-y como actuaremos -preguntó snowaline

-con discreción si nos sorprenden perdemos-dijo masacre-cargando balas con plata en sus armas y sus espada con aroma a ajo y también unas granadas con agua bendita y un par de crucifijos.

El viaje duro un rato hasta que llegaron a un bosque el cual aterrizaron y siguieron a pie.

-este lugar me espanta-dijo acro-bata

-a mi me agrada-dijo Jackson

-cuidado este lugar puede estar lleno de fuerzas oscuras-dijo Steel

En ese momento salieron del suelo esqueletos, de color blanco normales otro rojos y otros azules con la cabeza como en llamas.

-cuidado-dijo Steel usando un hacha y destruyendo a uno de los azules

Así se desato una pelea contra los esqueletos, la cual era difícil ya que salían más cada vez más rápido sin control.

-son muchos-dijo snowaline

-pues pelearemos hasta el final-dijo Southern con su espada en mano

En eso llegaron Flowering Sirenyx speed y desaparición y Skylar.

-ustedes avanzasen déjenos a estos huesudos-dijo Flowering

-ok amiga gracias-dijo masacre seguido por su equipo.

-crees que podamos Flowering-dijo Sirenyx

-no pero podemos hacerlo-dijo ella corriendo al ataque con su espada

Mientras los demás llegaron al final del bosque donde había una villa destruida.

-atentos todos este lugar es peligroso-dijo Steel

-si claro-dijo Southern

-sabemos que lo es-dijo Snowaline

-ya vamos-dijo masacre

El grupo avanzo hasta que de las sobras salió un tipo con la piel algo pálida sus manos eran garras y su ropa machada, de sangre con colmillos en sus dientes.

-ustedes no avanzaran más dijo el vampiro

-eso crees-dijo Southern

-hermana no-dijo snowaline

La chica lo ataco pero el vampiro lo esquivo y luego logro darle una mordida en el cuello, pero rápidamente Steel lo atravesó con su espada y luego le coloco una granada de agua bendita en la boca la cual estallo y lo mato al instante.

-hermana-dijo snowaline-estas bien amiga-

-no ese maldito me mordió eso significa que-

-si te volverás vampira, pero descuida hay un antídoto necesitamos un purificador una esfera mágica que te curara-dijo Steel-y Drácula lo tiene en su guarida-

-vamos rápido-dijo la chica de hielo

-ok vamos-dijo Southern

El grupo avanzo hasta que vieron un ataúd, el cual se abrió y estaba vacío por dentro, con un fondo negro como un abismo.

-aquí debemos entrar y avanzar-dijo Steel

-ok adentro-dijo masacre-el grupo entro y llegaron a un escenario con forma de mansión con muchas pinturas y jarrones

-que linda lugar-dijo masacre

-atentos aquí hay mas trampas ocultas-dijo Steel

-si claro-dijo Southern quien cayó al suelo por que esta algo débil

-estas bien-preguntó snowaline

-si descuida aun puedo moverme-

Avanzaron hasta una puerta por la que entraron, una vez adentro había un pasillo lleno de armadura de color dorado y plateado.

-linda decoración -dijo masacre

Si lo es dijo Steel serio

Vamos no quiero perder tiempo dijo snowaline

Avanzaron y de la nada algunas armaduras cobraron vida y los atacaron

Ok raro a pelear dijo masacre

Asi los comando atacaron franki usando su ametralladora, la momia con sus vendajes las arrojaba, el lobo con sus garras y el hombre cosa con sus brazos los cuales se retiraban y atacaban aplastando todo

-soy yo oh estos tipos son rudos -dijo masacre

-que da los aplastáremos -dijo snowaline

Luego de un rato loa derrotado y avanzaron hasta el siguiente lugar

-lindo lugar -dijo masacre

-si ae nota que es bello pero se cae en pedazos -dijo snowaline

Estaban en una torre donde habían partes cayendo por dentro formando un laberinto

-como pasamos esto -pregunto snowaline

Yo ayudo dijo dazzling pureten usando sus poderes los transportó a la siguiente parte

-este lugar esta a hecho de cristal -dijo snowaline -y ea una caída libre a la muerte-bueno el fondo oscuro de abajo.

-avancemos-dijo masacre

Avanzaron por el sendero que era de cristal un camino muy estrecho asinque iban em fila esquivando ataques de los cristales que flotaban y loa atacaban com rayos.

Subían algunos cristales que flotaban, en eso night song tropieza y casi cae de no ser porque masacre la sujeto.

-estas bien-pregunto el

-si pero sube yo estaré bien -

-no ya perdí a mis amigos en su mayoría y ahora no dejare a mas amigos caer-dijo masacre y con su fuerza la subió.

-listo -dijo el

-seguimos -dijo ella extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo

El acepto la ayuda y se levanto y siguieron al grupo

-entonces amiga que tal te la estas pasando-dijo masacre

-esto es divertido mas aun que la fiesta -dijo miss america

-en realidad si amiga-dijo masacre

-si vamos debemos salvar el mundo-dijo ella

-andando-

Así el grupo llego al último escenario el cual era un reloj bueno estaban dentro de la torre en los mecanismos internos.

-aquí es de cuidado si caemos en algún engranaje te mueres-dijo Steel

-ok chicos avancemos con cautela-dijo masacre

-ok vamos-dijo Southern quien cayó al suelo

-hermana estas bien resiste pro favor-dijo snowaline

-descuida solo fue otra caída sin nada malo-dijo Southern con colmillos en sus dientes y orejas puntiagudas como de murciégalo

-ya casi es vampiro démonos prisa-dijo snowaline

Todos-s-i

Así empezaron a subir la torre esquivando trampas y lugares peligrosos, al llegar a la penúltima puerta previo a la ultima alguien lazo una guadaña que casi los mata.

-ya no avanzaran-dijo un criatura con alas negras túnica negra con la guadaña en sus manos que eran de esqueleto la cara era un cráneo era la mismísima MUERTE-hasta aquí llegaron ya no interferirán más en los planes de mi amo-

-ya me harte hasta aquí-dijo snowaline con sus ojos azules y lanzo un ataque de hielo que lastimo mucho a la muerte-ustedes signa yo lo detendré-

-olvídalo yo y mi hermana lo detendremos, tu ve con tus amigos-dijo dazzling purrete

-si ve con ellos-dijo Poisonous Darkness

-ok suerte chicas-dijo snowaline cargando a Southern fuera de ahí

-no me detendrán-dijo la muerte

-si-dijeron las dos empezando a pelear contra el

El grupo avanzo y paso la ultima puerta y avanzaron por unos escalones hasta llegar a una cámara donde residía el ataúd de Drácula.

-donde estas maldito-dijo snowaline

-en todas y ninguna parte niña-dijo una voz y apareció el juntó a lso demás del equipo ahí estaban Flowering junto a speed desaparición Sirenyx y Skylar derrotados.

-nuestros amigos-dijo masacre

-ahhhhhhhhh-grito Southern quien luego reacción y ataco a snowaline quien la congelo

-quieren esto-dijo Drácula mostrando el purificador-venga pro el-

Así todos se lanzaron atacarlo pero los repelió con un viento muy poderoso.

-ya basta-dijo snowaline enojada y se volvió en su fase golem y empezó a atacarlo.

-niña tonta no me puede vencer-dijo Drácula, pero masacre intervino igual Steel y miss america

-ve por esa esfera y salva a tu amiga nosotros lo enfrentamos-dijo masacre

Volvió a ser ella misma-ok pero luego lo remato-dijo ella para ir por la esfera

-no será tuya-dijo Drácula pero Steel lanzo un disco de luz ultra violeta y lo cegó temporalmente-ok ustedes serán mis presas-acto seguido los ataco.

Mientras snowaline tomo la esfera y fue donde Southern quien trataba de liberarse del hielo, pero no podía snowaline llego a donde estaba.

-espero funcione-dijo ella colocando la esfera en la frente de su amiga la cual brillo y volvió a ser humano.

-snowaline-dijo Southern

-amiga volviste-desase el hielo y la abraza-te salve yo-

-si ahora vamos por ese tipo-

Mientras en la pelea Drácula llamo a sus súbditos vampiros, pero los héroes y los comandos luchaban, lo mejor que podían incluso contra sus amigos bajo su control.

-parece que me daré un gran banquete esta noche-dijo Drácula

-no si lo evitamos-dijeron snowaline y Southern golpeando a Drácula logrando sacar a sus amigos del trance hipnótico

-que nooooooooooooooo ustedes niñas-dijo Drácula pero sorpresa todos los héroes y los comandos lo rodearon-oh no-

-todos sobre el chicos-dijo masacres así todo los héroes atacaron a Drácula con golpes puños, manadas, patadas, fuego, hielo, cortes de garras y espadas, vendajes de momia y golpes con el escudo de mis america cayo cansado.

-ustedes no pueden vencerme-dijo el

Eso crees amigos-dijo masacre detonando una carga explosiva que destruyo el techo, revelando la luz del sol que debilito a Drácula.

-no pueden vencerme yo soy el rey de la noche-dijo el

-ya no amigo-dijo masacre apuntado con su pistola y disparando una bala de plata, que lo desintegro por completo hasta hacerlo polvo-y aquí se termina-

-ganamos-dijo snowaline

-Sip ganamos-dijo masacre

Todos los héroes y los comandos celebraban su victoria

-esperen y los dulces-dijo Sirenyx-yo quería chocolate-

-ah eso me encargo-dijo Magiclin abrió un portal del cual salieron muchas golosinas, dulces, gomitas y chocolates por montón

-esto es el paraíso siiiiiiiii-dijo Sirenyx-

-bueno que más da es halloween-dijo masacre tomando un chocolate y comiéndolo-feliz halloween amigos-

-FELIZ HALLOWEEN A TODOS-dijeron todos mientras comían dulces

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO LO SE SÚPER LARGO EL MAS LARGO Y TAMBIÉN EMOCIONANTE INCLUSO ME GUSTO EL FINAL ALGO DULCE JEJEJEJE

AHORA TRIVIA

ABRA AMOR ENTRE MASACRE Y NIGHT SONG

DEAD PLANEA UN ATAQUE

SIRENYX REVELA A HUMM COMO LA ESPÍA QUE ES

ESTE CAPÍTULO LES DEJARA CARIES

DEJEN RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE


	13. Chapter 13

**BUENO NUEVO CAPÍTULO ESPERO LES GUSTEN Y YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS**

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **EL REINO DE LA NIEVES REVELANDO IDENTIDADES**

Era un día tranquilo p tal vez no ya que casi todos los fines de semana Snowaline desaparecía sin decir a donde iba o porque hacía eso.

Era sábado y los héroes tenían descanso, ya que eran las vacaciones de verano y no había escuela pero siempre atentos a cualquier emergencia.

Las chicas algunas divirtiéndose en la piscina pero no todas

-un día tranquiló al menos-dijo masacre sentado en una silla con un vaso de limonada a su lado

-bien dicho bro-dijo speed

-es tan relajante-dijo snowaline

-la verdad si-dijo Skylar

-al menso no ha sonado la alarma-dijo Magiclin leyendo un libro

-y porque lees tanto corazón-preguntó light a su lado

-el hecho de que descansemos no significa que no estudiemos-dijo ella

-aun así me gusta más estar descansando un poco-dijo masacre

-y si que si-dijo Night que salió ya con traje de baño de color azul como su cabello de dos piezas, el chico se sonrojo al verla pero disimulo no estar sorprendido

-te queda bien amiga-

-awwww gracias Silver-

-de nada-

-oigan ya me tengo que ir a otro lado, nos vemos-dijo snowaline saliendo de ahí

-a donde ira-pregunto speed

-ni idea pero la seguiremos quien me acompaña-dijo masacre

-yo-dijo Samy con un traje de baño color amarillo

-yo-dijo speed

-yo-dijo humm

-yo-dijo Sirenyx

-yo-dijo Southern

-yo-dijo Night Song

-yo también-dijo Magiclin junto a light

-bueno vamos-dijo masacre así el grupo fue a por sus trajes de súper héroes y la siguieron afuera de la torre hasta un lugar, dónde ella abrió un portal con su poder de hielo y entro.

-todos adentro-dijo el líder y todos entraron una vez que lo atravesaron sus ropas se volvieron blancas y llegaron a un lugar el cual estaba hecho de montañas y planices nevadas donde tambien nevaba.

Que lugar tan raro dijo masacre

Si pero lindo dijo Magiclin

Pues si lo es dijo light

Oigan y el nuevo uniforme dijo night song

Ni idea pero dijo Sirenyx

Caminan todos por un sendero tranquilos hasta que llegan a un lugar el cual era un pueblo muy grande lleno, de criaturas muy únicas algunas eran con forma de hongos otras con forma de estalactitas de hielo otras con forma de caramelo.

Enserio este lugar me asusta dijo masacre

Llorón dijo Sirenyx

Pues este lugar me gusta dijo miss América

Vamos busquemos a snowaline dijo masacre

El grupo avanzaba sin tratar de llamar la atención y sobre todo encontrar a su amiga pero se llevaron sorpresa al ver un gran castillo de cristal.

Tal vez ahi este ella dijo skylar

Ok vamos dijo acro bata

El grupo logro entrar sin ser visto, una vez adentro buscaron rastro de snowaline, llegaron a la sala del trono y sorpresa ella estaba ahi com un vestido azul y una corona ㈈1 de hielo.

Que bien se siente volver aquí dijo snowaline

Los demás entran y snowaline los ve sorprendida.

Que hacen aquí dijo ella

Pues uno para ver que hacías y segundo wow eres reina de este mundo mágico dijo masacre

Bueno ok pero aquí no serán héroes solo extranjeros dijo ella sería

Porque dijo speed en duda

Porque mi reino sus habitantes son tranquilos y nunca han visto gente como ustedes y yo soy la que loa protege y cuida dijo snowaline

Ok amor tranquila dijo masacre

Ok hermanita dijo Southern

Esperen donde esta humm dijo Light

Se perdió dijo masacre

No chicos debo decirles algo dijo Sirenyx tomando aire humm es una espía trabaja para dead

Por eso no me daba buena espina ella dijo snowaline

Si vino entonces dead vendrá dijo masacre

O probablemente alguien peor dijo magiclin

Dejen de decir eso y vayamos a buscara a esa hija de fruta dijo snowaline

Mientras en las montañas cercanas al castillo se encontraba humm junto a lord flame.

Así que ya conseguiste la información dijo lord flame

En eso estaba hasta que llegue aquí dijo humm

Lo que importa es que en este disco tenemos su información y pronto loa haremos pedazos dijo lord flame

Eso espero que caigan todos dijo humm

Y caerán pero antes este lugar dijo flame y con su poder hizo salir debajo de la tierra un titan de lava y fuego ㈝3 -esto hara el trabajo de destruir este mundo -

Mientras los demás miembros del equipo buscan a su ex amiga pero acro bata se dio cuenta del peligro.

Chicos en las montañas ahi esta ella junto a alguien mas dijo ella

Chicos vamos dijo masacre

Todos fueron a las montañas y llegaron y vieron al gigante monstruo ㈌6

Están acabados tontos héroes dijo lord flame al lado de humm

Tu traidora dijo Sirenyx

Al final gane este disco tiene su información personal y del equipo lamento mucho todo pero se les acabo la suerte dijo humm mostrando el disco

Pero antes de guardarlo miss América lanzo su escudo y rompió el día con el.

Ahora ya no tienes nada dijo ella con su escudo en mano.

Tu insolente dijo humm bajando a atacarla pero Sirenyx usando vectores la detuvo.

Que dijo humm

Eres una vil traidora dijo sirenyx lazando a humm a otro lado de la montaña.

Chicos esa cosa no me agrada dijo miss América

Pues yo lo derrotó dijo acro bata y con su equipo alcanzó la altura necesaria y se lanzo a cortarlo en varias partes

Deja a mi mascota dijo flamen pero snowaline lo ataco.

Nadie viene a invadir mi reino sin sufrir mi castigo dijo snowaline

Tu crees vencerme niña dijo flamen

Te hare trizas dijo snowaline atacando al enemigo con su fuego ㈝3 frío ❄

Mientras loa demás luchaban contra el titan de fuego ㈝3

Esto no es bueno dijo masacre disparando contra el monstruo ㈌6

Debemos vencerlo de algún modo dijo speed

Y lo haremos dijo skylar lanzo rayos y fuertes corrientes de viento

Ya cae maldito dijo snowaline lanzando un rayo se hielo que al impactar contra lord callo.

Detente no tolero el frío ❄ dijo el

Si eso pasa por amenazar este lugar dijo ella

Jejejeje pobre chica no sabes quien soy dijo el quitándose su mascara y revelando su identidad

Que Peter pero porque dijo snowaline

Porque dead me prometió que tu serias mia deja este lugar y ven conmigo

Antes que eso me casaría con un sapo y yo que quería ser tu amiga

Pero yo te...pero antes de hablar snowaline lo ataco con una gran descarga de hielo que termino derribándolo

Ahora ese monstruo ㈌6 dijo ella transformándose en su fase golem y atacando al titan de lava

Ahí voy dijo acro bata lanzándose a cortar del monstruo ㈌6 pero este soltó una nube de gas volcánico que la cegó y le hizo perder su equilibrio y cayo al suelo se no ser porque masacre salto justo a tiempo y la atrapó.

-Estas bien amiga-dijo masacre

Ella se vio y lo abrazo

-Gracias amigo-dijo ella sonrojada un poco.

-de nada oh mira te quemaste-dijo el señalando una quemadura de 2 grado en su brazo izquierdo, acto seguido busco en una su mochila una botella con agua unas vendas y ungüento para quemaduras, curo y vendo su herida-listo mejor-

-si gracias-dijo ella-bueno sigamos-

-vamos por ese monstruo-

Mientras la pela entre snowaline y el titán de lava se traslado muy cerca del pueblo donde los habitantes se asustaron y se ocultaron, pero los héroes no se rendían y atacaban al monstruo con todo pero no se detenía hasta que masacre tuvo un plan.

-acro bata dime que intentabas hacer al atacarlo-dijo masacre con curiosidad

-su punto débil es detrás de la nuca si logro acertar el golpe con mis espadas caerá-dijo ella

-snowaline detenlo sujétalo, pero no lo dejes avanzar el resto ayúdenla-dijo el

Snowaline en su fase golem logro hacerlo y sujeto al titán, a pesar de que estaba hecha de hielo y este nunca se derretía el calor del monstruo la derretía un poco, mientras los demas héroes hacían su mejor esfuerzo.

-muy bien hazlo ahora acro bata-dijo el líder

Ella con su equipo avanzó rápido y se deslizo pro el suelo como si patinara, y con la presión de un guerrero coordinado logro hacerle un corte recto detrás de la nuca lo que provoco al monstruo empezar a enfriarse, ahí snowaline lanzo su fuego frio una vez más y logro destruirlo.

Los habitantes al ver como el golem se volvía su princesa gritaron de alegría.

-gracias mi gente pero no pude hacerlos sin ellos mis amigos-dijo snowaline señalando a masacre los demas

-tres huras para los...-dijo una estalactita

-mis caballeros reales-dijo snowaline

-siiiiiiiii hip hip hurra-dijeron los aldeanos

-sabes esto es raro-dijo speed

-solo sonrían chicos-dijo masacre

Luego de ello todos fueron al castillo y ahí se llevo acabo una ceremonia, donde todos entraron al salón del trono dónde estaba snowaline sentada.

Los chicos llegaron y se arrodillaron como caballeros que eran

-hoy quiero darles el honor a estos extranjeros que salvaron a nuestro reino de un villano muy peligroso-dijo snowaline a la gente del pueblo que estaba en la misma sala, se acerco y saco una espada de hielo y a cada uno lo nombro caballero-mis queridos súbditos he aquí sus salvadores los caballeros reales-

Se escucho un gran grito de parte de todo el pueblo, luego de ello todos volvieron a su mundo.

-eso fue impresionante-dijo speed

-si pero chicos avisen cuando quieran ir no me gustan las sorpresas-dijo snowaline

-ok entendido-dijo masacre

Mientras en el laboratorio de la torre estaban Stark y Tech Girl trabajando en algo

-crees que funcione-dijo el

-si que podría salir mal-dijo Tech Girl

Mientras construían un robot y creaban una inteligencia artificia llamada MECANO

-esto será lo mejor del mundo-dijo ella

-eso espero así ya no existirán los vengadores-dijo el

-si espero funcione-

Pero la cabeza del robot que estaba apagado se encendió sola-ahora soy libre-dijo el robot-no hay hilos atándome-

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LO SE ES ALGO EMOCIONANTE**

 **AHORA TRIVIA**

 **UN NUEVO VILLANO HAN CREADO TECH GIRL Y STARK PRIME**

 **ESTO SERA ALGO ASÍ COMO LA ERA DE ULTRON**

 **CREEN QUE UNA GEMA APARECERÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

 **DEJEN RESPUESTAS Y NOS VEMOS**

 **AVISO ESTE FIC PARTICIPARA EN UN CONCURSO DE MI UNIVERSIDAD DE CUENTOS ASÍ QUE ALÉGRENSE LOS CREADORES DE OCS QUE ME HAN DADO LOS SUYOS Y AN APARECIDO VARIAS VECES Y A MI AMIGA FIAMA QUE SIEMPRE ME DA IDEAS PARA LA HISTORIA**


	14. Chapter 14

**BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPÍTULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y CLARO SERA ALGO MÁS ASOMBROSO.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13 EL TERROR DE LA TECNOLOGÍA PARTE 1**

Dos días después de la aventura en la tierra de snowaline el grupo fue a la playa a seguir con su descanso.

Bien chicos llegamos dijo masacre y todos salieron de la nave solo Stark, TECH Girl, Charlie, Flowering y rose light junto a su madre se quedaron cuidando la torre.

-me gusta la playa dijo Samy con un traje de baño blanco de dos piezas.

-si es linda -dijo snowaline con traje de baño azul con logos de nieve ❄

-que mas da-dijo masacre se salió a. La playa pero vio a Samy y Night cada una con su traje de baño y se quedo sin saber que pensar

Creo que Silver le gusta Night y Samy dijo speed

Si jejejeje me pregunto quién de las dos se enamorar de él dijo Sirenyx oh harán un trió uh 7u7.

Jajajaajajajaja eres única hermana dijo desaparición

Mientras todos disfrutaban de la playa a lo lejos dos figuras los veían un Joven alto y delgado de cabello magenta largo hasta los hombros y un mechón de cabello que cubre su ojo derecho por completo, sus ojos son de color Aguamarina, esta vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca y chaleco sin mangas de color negro, y Una chica de apariencia andrógina, siendo a simple vista difícil distinguir si es un chico o una chica, cabello de color verde oscuro y con un peinado que asemeja a una palmera, esta vestida con una top negra y pantalones ajustados rodeados por una falda negra, en su frente tiene una banda de color negro con un símbolo de triangulo rojo con círculos concéntricos.

-Atacamos-pregunto Envy

-Espera un poco Envy-dijo Wrath-veamos y luego ataquemos-

-Que raro eres Wrath y Pride donde estará-

-Ni idea ella actúa por solitario recuerdas-

-Si lo sé -

En otra dirección a lo lejos, Chica de piel palida y cabello Negro corto, es de complexion Alta y tiene un ojo de color lavanda, el otro esta tapado con un parche, esta vestida con un saco azul serrado, pantalones militares blancos y botas negras, carga con dos sables toledanos de metal reforzado miraba a los héroes.

-Espero no se metan los tontos se envy y Wrath porque estos chicos me agradan-

De regreso con los chicos todos disfrutaban del sol bueno alguamas chcias se bronceaban y otras como snowaline Southern y fire star jugaban voleibol

Masacre veía el mar pensativo -que hare digo me gustan las dos chicas pero yo le gustare alguna -dijo el

-Pasa algo Silver-pregunto Samy que apareció a su lado

-Ah nada amiga solo pensando-

-Es sobre nuestros enemigos-

-Si pero me pregunto cuánto más debemos luchar-

-Eso no se sabe hasta que sepamos quien es el que maneja los hilos de las marionetas podremos hacer algo-

-Es cierto -

Loa dos chicos volvieron con el resto pero de sorpresa apareció twilight junto a pinkie rarity y sunset en la playa.

-Un día en la playa justo lo que necesito-dijo Rarity

-Pues parece que no será tan relajante miren-dijo Sunset señalando a los vengadores.

-Los vengadores están aquí tendré una entrevista con ellos asi vera trollestia que no son amenaza-dijo Twilight corriendo a cambiarse rápido seguida por pinkie.

Mientras los héroes disfrutaban de su descanso hasta que Samy presintió algo.

-chicos viene un reportero-dijo ella

-oh genial esto faltaba-dijo Sirenyx

-rápido pónganse las mascaras por lo menos no lograr identificarnos así-dijo masacre

Así todos los que llevaban mascaras se las pusieron y para su mala suerte llego Twilight junto a Pinkie.

-genial-dijo fire star

-actuemos natural-dijo acro bata

-ok-dijeron todos

-hola aquí su reportera Twilight Sparkle reporteando desde la playa donde se encuentran los vengadores quienes como podrán ver son gente normal como nosotros-dijo ella mientras Pinkie enfocaba a los héroes que hacían cosas normales sin llamar mucho la atención.

-nos acercaremos para verlos mejor-dijo Twilight seguida de Pinkie con la cámara y llegaron donde estaba light storm-disculpe usted debe ser light storm verdad-

-si y que quieres-dijo el

-pues una entrevista con usted-

-lo lametón pero no gracias-

-ok mejor veamos oye tu chica con sombrero de mago nos drías una entrevista-

-si que quieren-dijo Magiclin

-tú eres una vengadora dinos que es ser un vengador

-pues es algo único es como ser especial pero luchamos pro justicia no por dinero-

-nos podrías contar algo de ti-

-lo siento pero no-

-ok probemos con ella tu creo que te llamas snowaline verdad-

-si soy yo que quieres-

-nos darías una exclusiva-

-no pero te digo que soy la más genial en todo el mundo-

-ok gracias -dijo twilight quien se acerco a masacre -disculpa tu eres masacre me darías una entrevista -

-lo siento mucho pero no lo haré -

-pero porque -

-porque tu jefa nos dice amenazas en especial yo y no somos eso-

-yo se que no son eso pero quiero saber porque aquí y ahora se unen-

-bueno es porque creemos que es nuestro deber proteger el mundo -

-pero son todos únicos digo ahi gente que les teme-

-pues entendemos eso pero deben saber que no somos monstruos -

-crees que es posible que la gente los vea de otra forma-

-muchos creen en lo que ven y si ven que ayudamos sabrán que no les haremos daño-

En ese momento aparecen envy y wrapt enfrente de los héroes

Hola vengadores dijo wrapt

Ustedes quienes son dijo snowaline

Yo soy wrapt y ella envy solo hagan esto fácil y ríndanse

Sino los aplastó dijo envy

Oh los golpeamos y se largan dijo light Storm

Inténtalo y mueres dijo wrapt quien hizo aparecer muchas sombras con ojos y dientes que atacaron al grupo el cual tuvo que retroceder y ponerse en posición de combate.

-pinkie toma vídeo de todo -dijo twilight

Ok

Ahora se rinden dijo envy

Saben ya hemos recibido amenazas peores aai que ustedes mejor se rinden dijo masacre

Muere loco dijo wrapt atacandolo com sus sombras pero masacre con sus dos espadas se defendía y cortaba cada sombra, sin ser tocado por ninguna.

Vamos dijo snowaline atacando con su hielo

Fire star la ayudo y loa ataques se formo una ataque se energía que le dio a wrapt pero no lo derrotó solo lo enojo más.

Ok ahora loa mato dijo wrapt y ataco lleno de ira pero loa héroes esquivaban cada ataque con mucha destreza.

Esto se pone difícil dijo Sirenyx

Si dijo snowaline esquivando un ataque

Podemos ganar solo concéntrense dijo masacre

Tenemos que llegar de algún modo dijo banshee

Ahora banshee ataque sónico dijo masacre

Asi ella lanzo su ataque el cual hizo que wrapt se tapara sus oídos.

Asi snowaline se acerco junto a Southern y masacre y miss América pero envy uso su poder y atacó extendiendo sus brazos y piernas.

Cuidado dijo fire atacando y cubriéndolos

Esto es divertido dijo envy mejor los acabo con mi forma real- asi ella se volvió una criatura de gran tamaño verde pelo mas largo con cabezas en su espalda y seis patas con apariencia reptiliana-quien quiere jugar ahora-dijo ella

-magiclin tu banshee light Storm snowaline y Southern y fire star detengan a esa cosa el resto conmigo desaparición tu defendr y desaparición protejan a las personas.

Asi el grupo se dividió y empezó a pelear contra sus enemigos los cuales eran muy poderosos.

Vamos tontos dijo envy atacando pero magiclin con su magia lograba enfrentarlo light Storm usando ataques de energía snowaline ennsu fase golem Southern con su espada y fire star con sus ataque de fuego.

Toma esto dijo magiclin lanzando una esfera mística la cual hizo que envy se enojada y la atacara y callo al suelo.

Magiclin dijo light quien se acerco a ella estaa bien amor.

Si lo estoy

Descuida yo haré pedazos a esta maldita dijo el volando y golpeando a envy con toda su fuerza.

Mientras wrapt tenia a raya al resto de los héroes con sus ataques.

Vamos quien viene dijo el

Rayos es bueno dijo masacre

Bastante dijo acro-bata

Debemos acercarnos dijo miss América

Pero como dijo poision darkness

Yo se dijo dalzzing purete usando su poder de luz para cegarlo mientras las sombras erna destruidas por los demás héroes y masacre se acerco para acertar su golpe en la cara.

Ya me cansate dijo wrapt atacando a todos.

Mientras light tenía a envy toda goloeada a pesar de su regeneración rápida light la seguía golpeando snowaline lanzo una gran esfera de hielo en su fase golem mientras fire star le dio un golpe quebarbdola en muchos pedazos que impactaron contra envy luego de ello banshee lanzo su ataque sónico y Southern logro cortar una pierna a lo que envy grito de dolor y luego light Storm le dio el golpe se gracia y la dejo noqueada.

Envy malditos ahora si dijo wrapt pero sin verlo venir masacre salio de la nada y le corto el antebrazo izquierdo ahhhhhhhhhh maldito niño vámonos envy.

Ella reaccionó y se convirtió en un dragón pequeño y se fue junto a su camarada.

Eso fue raro dijo masacre

Magiclin te encuentras bien dijo light cargándola

Si lo estoy dijo ella

No te esfuerzes por favor

Porque me cuidas si tu siempre me ves que todos los chicos me besan en la mejilla y te enojas.

Si admito que me molesta pero debo dejar de actuar como tonto porque yo se que nunca me dejaras por nadie

Y jamás lo haría yo te amo light Storm

Y yo a ti magiclin

Bueno dejando a loa tortolos enamorados de de lado esos tipos son duros dijo Southern

Si pero ya paso dijo masacre vamos a la base

En eso aparece la otra chica que loa vigilaba desde lejos en compañía de dos mas una de pelo castaño piel rosa y ojos cafés otra de eplo negro piel natural ojos azules.

Quienes son dijo masacre en guardia

Calma niño me llamo pride y ellas son fiama belle y mimi.

Hola soy fiama belle wpw tu debes ser masacre es un honor escuche de ti es cierot que eres loco y todo eso o eres un solitario y ermitaño como de montaña dijo ella hablando cosas sin sentido.

Perdón por lo de mi amiga soy mimi mucho gusto dijo ella de forma un tanto sin ganas.

Ok y yo soy pride hermana de esos tipos con los que pelearon.

Espera estas con ellos dijo snowaline si te acercas te congelo.

Tranquila yo no trabajo para dead mas y ellas tampoco de hecho saben algo que les interesa pero vamao a su base y lea cuentan.

Asi el grupo se fue mientras twilight junto a sus amigas iban a la ciudad a dar la noticia que tenían.

Ya el grupo llego a la torre las dos nuevas contaron que fueron parte de un pequeño experimento que llevo a cabo una organización criminal hidra para mejorar humanos y que ahí vieron cosas que podrían ser peligrosas.

Debemos ir a esa base snowaline fire star light Storm magiclin las dos nuevas pride tech girl y speed skylar Southern banshee y Titania viene loa demás se quedan aquí.

Asi el grupo partió a la base enemiga mientras stark seguía con sus inventos.

Ok ahora activémoslos

Asi un grupo de robots iguales a su traje se activaron.

Aun asi el programa de mecano es muy grande y debo hayar la forma de bajarlo espero logarlo.

Mientras en la base de hidra en la parte del sótano había una gran linea de ensamblaje de robots y la gema de la mente de la cual sono una voz.

Muy pronto saldré de aquí y todos verán la paz dijo esa voz.

Mientras en la biblioteca de magiclin en su cuarto un libro brillo y se callo Mostrando unas paginas antes en blanco unas imágenes muy horribles desconocidas.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y TAMBIÉN HABRÁ MAS COSAS ADELANTE ESPERÓ


	15. Chapter 15

**BUENO SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR Y ESTE SERA UN POCO MÁS INTERESANTE Y ASOMBROSO**

 **CAPÍTULO 14 EL TERROR DE LA TECNOLOGÍA PARTE 2**

En algún lugar de sokovia cerca de una base militar de hidra sr llevaban a cabo investigaciones y experimentos desconocidos pero en ese momento todos los que estaban ahí estaban aterrados debido a que estaban bajo ataque de los vengadores.

En la parte exterior de la base un jeep era manejado por masacre mientras Meliade (que es fiama belle con un traje de arquero usando gafas de color rosa y un arco de color celeste y una caja de flechas con muchas sorpresa) usaba su arco y flechas para derribar a varios soldados que iban detrás de ellos siendo cubiertos por sus demas amigos Skylar con su martillo deriva varios, speed la ayuda light Storm avanzando y rompiendo todo a su paso Tech Girl desde el aire vigilando el perímetro.

-Esto es genial-dijo snowaline atacando

-Si pero siento que tiene algo oculto-dijo Southern.

-Mi escáner confirma ahí una gema del infinito ㈎2 adentro de la estructura-dijo Tech Girl.

-Vaya ya era hora-dijo masacre lanzando una granada la cual detona.

-Pues entremos-dijo speed

-Aquí voy-dijo Banshee lanzando su ataque sónico

-Aquí vamos-dijo miss América en su moto para luego saltar y lanzarla contra un jeep y destruirlo

-Entremos -dijo Magiclin

-Pues no se puede un escudo de energía protege la base no se preocupen pensaré como romperlo-dijo Tech Girl

-Ok mientras sigamos peleando-dijo snowaline atacando en su fase golem.

Mientras en la base enemiga adentro su líder un tipo de cabello negro piel roja con ojos verdes y un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo estaba molesto.

-Quien dijo que atacaran-dijo el

-Lo lamento barón Skull pero son los vengadores-dijo uno de sus soldados-los guardias de perímetro los vieron y se asustaron-

-Y creen detenerlos -

-Son los vengadores mi señor-

-Envíen al resto de los tanques y destruyan a los más débiles eso los pondrá en desventaja-dijo Skull

-Si señor -

Mientras en el campo de batalla todo estaba a favor de los héroes.

-Ahí viene mas-dijo Southern

-Oye Skylar que tal un choque-dijo miss América

-Si claro-dijo ella tomando su martillo y golpeando el escudo de ella haciendo una onda que derivó a loa soldados.

Magiclin estaba detrás de un árbol mientras un bunker disparaba contra ella pero en un intento por atacarlo recibió el golpe.

-Oh no lastimaron a Magiclin-dijo snowaline corriendo donde ella-que alguien destruya el bunker-

En eso llegó light Storm y lo atravesó y destruyó se adentro hacia afuera

-Listo-dijo light camino donde Magiclin-estas bien amor-

-Si descuida la herida está bien con mi magia curara rápido-

-Ok te llevare al jet mejor ustedes vayan por la gema-

-Seguro light Tech Girl ya esta-dijo masacre

-En eso estoy-dijo ella lanzando un cohete ㉀0 a una torre que deshabilito el escudo-listo-

-Ok snowaline tu yo miss América Tech Girl y Southern-entramos el resto sigan reteniéndolos.

-Todos-ok

Asi el grupo entro buscando al líder pero de sorpresa se encuentran a dos chicas una de cabello rojo Corinto piel blanca y ojos verde aqua y la otra color celeste, ojos azules y pelo rosa y violeta.

-Ahora amiga hazlo-dijo la de piel celeste y la otra ataco con fuego ㈝3 dándole forma de un dragón ㈅0.

-Abajo chicos-dijo snowaline atacando con su canto helado el cual era un viento que congela todo al soplar.

-Rayos-dijo gem fire

-Vámonos-dijo Diamond Rouse

Asi las dos escaparon

-Quienes eran esas-dijo Southern

-Es lo de menos vamos busquemos lo que venimos a localizar-dijo masacre.

El grupo avanzó y llego al cuarto de control donde noquearon a los que estaba ahí.

Mientras snowaline se separó y encontró a skull.

-Así que barón skull el matón de hidra-dijo snowaline

-Vaya es la chica de dead impresionante como te creo-dijo Skull

-Y tú eres un tonto-

-Si pero...-ya no termino la frase porque ella lo congeló.

-Chicos tengo al líder-dijo snowaline por el intercomunicador

-Enterado-dijo masacre

Mientras tech girl encontró una puerta secreta y la abrió donde estaba una gran linea de ensamblaje de robots y la gema ㈎2 de la mente justo en un pequeño pedestal.

-Chicos encontré la gema ㈎2-dijo Tech Girl

-Tómala y salgamos ya de aquí-dijo snowaline

-Ok-dijo ella y saco una capsula para ponerla a salvo y salio de ahi no sin antes usar un programa para descargar todos los archivos de la computadora enemiga.

Asi el grupo regreso al venga jet y tomaron rumbo a la torre.

-Ok el viaje será un poco largo asi que duran si quieren-dijo masacre

-Enserio estas bien Marcelin-dijo light Storm

-Si lo estoy descuida ya esta sanando la herida-dijo ella

-Ok-

-Esto fue fácil-dijo fire star

-Si pero que habrán hecho con esas dos chicas-dijo Southern

-quien sabe-dijo fiama belle-pero me divertí mucho

-si como digas amiga-dijo Silfs (ella es mimi pro si preguntan)

Así el grupo llego a la torre, una ves aterrizaron un grupo de asistencia médica ae llevo a Magiclin a la enfermería seguido por light Storm.

Mientras el resto bajo ente ellos fiama belle y mimi se toparon con flowering.

-cuidado novatas-dijo ella

-a quien le dices novata-dijo mimi

-pues a ustedes tal vez están en el grupo pero no me agradan-

-y tu menos -dijo fiama belle.

-como sea-dijo flowering retirándose

-esa chica no me agrada-dijo mimi

-ya conocieron a flowering ella ea asi descuiden -dijo masacre

-y dinos somos vengadores si si si si si si -pregunto fiama belle tan alegre.

-si lo son las dos -dijo masacre.

Mientras en el área de enfermería magiclin era atendida por la doctora fluttershy.

Y como funciona este aparato-pregunto Light Storm.

-la maquina reemplaza el tejido daño y creea una nueva versión -dijo fluttershy

-esta creando tejido nano sintético -dijo stark.

-wow eso es impresionante -dijo Masacre.

Mientras en el laboratorio estaba Tech Girl analizando la gema ㈎2 junto a sentinela y stark quien llego a ayudarla.

-que encontraste en la gema ㈎2 -pregunto stark

-pues al parecer esto-dijo tech girl activando lo que era un holograma sobre lo que era una inteligencia artificial igual que sentinela.

-wow esto es -dijo stark

-si pero ahi mas en esa base vi proyectos de robótica avanzanda si incluimos esto en el proyecto mecano podremos crear su versión perfecta-

-Si tal vez sea la ultima oportunidad que tengamos hagámoslo-

-Ok vamos-

Asi los dos empezaron con el trabajo pero en cada intento de lograr la interfaz, era fallido.

Mientras los demás héroes planeaban una fiesta ㈍1 para celebrar su victoria y también algunos reporteros eran invitados y claro gente que los conocía.

-Aun no funciona rayos no lo carga-dijo Stark

-Es una pena mejor vamos a prepararnos-dijo Tech Girl

-Ok vamos SENTINELA informa cualquiera avance-

-Enterado-dijo la computadora

En ese momento la computadora estaba realizando la interfaz la cual se logro.

-Donde estoy que paso-dijo la voz de mecano.

-Tú eres mecano una inteligencia artificial igual que yo-dijo sentinela.

-Donde esta mi cuerpo-

-No tienes y no se como se cargo tu interfaz si esperas le avisaré a Stark el podría.-

En eso mecano lee los archivos de los vengadores y sabe de cada uno y se da cuenta de lo peligroso que son y en un acto de defensa propia destruye a sentinela y construye un cuerpo mecánico para el.

Mientras en la fiesta todos los héroes estaban disfrutando incluso llegaron algunos generales, la alcaldesa y los policías hasta las mane 7 estaban ahí y sus hermanas Applebloom Scootalo Sweetie Belle alegres pro conocer a los vengadores.

-recuerden niñas actúen normal no se metan en problemas-dijo Rarity pero y las niñas se habían ido.

-descuidad Rarity ellas estarán bien*dijo Applejack

-ya dejemos de hablar quiero conocer a Flowering-dijo Dash y fue a buscarla

-wouuuuuuuuuuu vamos quiero conocer a masacre y ver que tan gracioso es-dijo Pinkie y fue a buscarlo saltando como loca que es.

La fiesta continuaba con naturalidad Twilight hacia su trabajo reporteando desde ahí todo suceso, en eso llego Celestia junto a su hermana quien estaba muy entusiasmada por conocer a lso héroes, pero celestia quería revelar sus caras reales.

-hermana ya déjalos pro favor-dijo luna

-hasta que sepa quiénes son los dejare hermana-dijo celestia muy decidida

En eso encontró a masacre el lider y decidió entrevistarlo.

-Bueno que tal tu eres el lider de los vengadores quiero hacerte unas preguntas-dijo celestia

-Bueno ya se que me preguntaras asi que olvídalo no somos amenaza trollestia y somos los grandes héroes que merece este mundo para ser protegido y también gente como tu nos hace ver mal asi que mejor piensa antes de decir algo -dijo masacre serio y retirándose dejando a una celestia bastante molesta y apenada.

La fiesta siguió hasta terminar y solo se quedaron los héroes junto a las mane que decidieron hacerles compañía.

-Entonces porque se ocultan y no dan la cara-dijo applejack.

-Es por proteger a nuestras familias applejack-dijo speed

-Si algún villano sabe quienes somos estaríamos en peligro y también nuestros seres queridos-dijo masacre.

-Bueno al menos aquí todo es tranquilo-dijo twilight.

-Si son dignos héroes y protectores-dijo pinkie.

En ese momento un zumbido los molesto a todos y atrás del grupo apareció un robot todo dañado.

-No es cierto como pueden ser dignos si son asesinos-dijo el robot

-Quien eres-dijo flowering molesta.

-Alguien que ya conocen y estoy vivo o no al menos dentro de esta crisálida-dijo el robot.

-Mecano-dijo stark.

-Ahora vengo con un plan-dijo mecano.

-Y ese sería-dijo masacre cargando su arma.

-Paz en nuestros tiempos dijo-el y de sorpresa salieron 10,robots atacando y los héroes empezaron una pelea de la cual sirenyx y desaparición quedaron noqueadas.

Magiclin usando un hechizo protector protegía a las mane.

-Debemos derribarlos-dijo masacre disparando.

-Si-dijo miss América lanzando su escudo y destruyendo uno.

-Ok vamos-dijo snowaline congelando a uno y llego skylar con su martillo y lo desmanteló.

En eso uno de loa robots tomo la gema de la mente y escapo mientras el resto eran destruidos.

-Argh que tontos son dijo mecano-no ven quiere proteger al mundo, pero no quieren que cambie, solo hay un camino asi la paz su extinción vengadores, pero skylar le lanzó su martillo y lo destruyó pero ya era tarde mecano ya estaba en la base hidra y se descargo el uno de los robots de ahi.

Luego de un rato el grupo estaba en el laboratorio mientras las mane ya se habían ido escoltadas por magiclin y light Storm.

-No lo entiendo como paso-dijo stark prime

-Es obvio que logro cargarse solo y uso el internet como guia de escape-dijo Tech Girl

Em eso entro flowering furiosa y sujeto a stark del cuello.

-Tu sabias de eso y no lo dijiste-dijo flowering ardiendo en ira.

-Yo no sabia que funcionaría ni siquiera se como se completo la interfaz-dijo el.

-Ya suéltalo-dijo mimi -Si no que quieres pelear.

-Ya basta flowering esto no es su culpa de nadie-dijo masacre

Lo suelta aun molesta.

-Como digas ya me canse me voy renunció quien viene conmigo -dijo flowering asi Charlie, sirenyx, desaparición, Titania, light rose, poison darkness y rose love la siguieron a la salida y se fueron

-Bro que harás-dijo speed

-Nada si quieren vayan con ella es su decisión-dijo masacre.

-Nosotros nos quedamos-dijo speed.

-Si eres el líder y necesitamos de ti-dijo snowaline

-Si vamos por ese robo loco-dijo fiama belle.

-Ok-dijo masacre en eso ve a dalzzing purete-dime iras con tu hermana -

-no ella sabe que debemos estar separadas pero volverá cuando lo piense-dijo ella.

-muy bien chicos arreglemos esto y después vamos por mecano-dijo masacre

Todos -siiiiiiiiiii-

Mientras magiclin vio un libro el cual le llamo la atención en su biblioteca y al verlo ae quedo horrorizada.

-oh no esto no es bueno -dijo ella

Mientras en la base de hidra cristal y sky flower entraban pero sky vio algo o a alguien bajo una túnica.

-mas vale que nos digas porque nos llamaste porque si es broma te hare sufrir-dijo ella.

-solo por una cosa su ayuda y si me ayudan este mundo sera nuestro-dijo la figura revelando un robot de color plateado con ojos de color rojo.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ AGORA TRIVIA

LOS HÉROES TENDRÁ UNA CIVIL WAR

MECANO SERÁ UN RIVAL DIFÍCIL

QUE HABRA VISTO MAGICLIN EN SU LIBRO

DEJEN RESPUESTA Y CUÍDENSE HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO


	16. Chapter 16

AQUÍ SIGUE LA AVENTURA NO TENGO MÁS COMENTARIOS ASÍ QUE DISFRÚTENLO.

CAPITULO 15 EL TERROR DE LA TECNOLOGÍA PARTE 3

Ya era otro día luego de lo ocurrido después de la fiesta el grupo de héroes ya dividido incluida sky fire que se fue con Flowering el grupo de masacre decidió descansara, para el largo día que les espera.

Al otro día speed despertó y fue a lavarse los dientes pero, su pasta dental era betún de pastel.

-oigan quien puso betún de pastel en lugar de pasta dental-dijo speed

-pues yo tontito-dijo fiama belle

-jejejeje buena esa amiga-

-si lo sé-

Así varios héroes cayeron en las bromas de fiama belle, hormigas rojas en la cama de Magiclin, trampa pegajosa para Skylar, leche en la armadura de Stark, dejar caer una vaca sorbe un light dormido y picante en el cereal de masacre.

-que buenas bromas amiga-dijo mimi

-si-

-al menos yo no caí en ninguna-dijo fire star

-ah no toma mi mano amiga-

-ok-la toma y se electrocuta

-jajajaajajajaja-riendo mimi

-la mano eléctrica nunca falla-dijo fiama belle

-ok eso fue interesante -dijo fire star molesta.

Luego de las bromas el grupo se preparó para actuar, pero en las noticas circulaba una de un robot atacando instalaciones militares y doa chicas las cuales identificaron.

-genial esas dos trabajan con el-dijo masacre

-Lo que debemos hacer es ir y quitarle la gema-dijo snowaline

-Si no es fácil creo-dijo mimi

-Y si atacamos como la otra vez-dijo fiama belle

-el nos vera venir necesitamos que solo un pequeño grupo entre a su base y se la quite-dijo masacre

-entonces quienes iran-pregunto snowaline

-ya veras-dijo masacre

-y tengo algo que les será de ayuda-dijo stark

Ya en sokovia cerca de las áreas del bosque se veía un vehículo de tamaño considerable avanzando a gran velocidad.

-esto es genial -dijo fiama belle ya que iba en la parte superior del vehículo.

Todos iban en u vehiculo de tipo militar pero con la insignia de los vengadores en loa dos costados.

-Jejejeje hora de ver que tan rápido es-dijo masacre metiendo el acelerador a fondo.

-maneja con cuidado esto me asusta-dijo magiclin

Snowaline ya algo mareada Southern igual speed alegre light callado mimi sería miss América bien sujetada de su asiento.

-todos bien atras-pregunto masacre

-no-dijo snowaline tomando una bolsa y vomitando.

El vehículos se detiene a escasos kilómetros de la base enemiga y todos bajan.

-al fin tierra -grito miss América saliendo de un salto.

-ahi por favor no te hagas tantos baches habían -dijo masacre.

-oh siiiiii vamos-dijo fiama belle

-actuaremos en equipo-dijo masacre-snowaline tu yo fiama belle mimi y Southern vamos por la derecha speed light magiclin y miss América por la izquierda crean una distracción y nosotros robamos la gema ㈎2 -

Todos -ok-

Asi el grupo avanzó por cada lado.

-ok ahora hagámoslo -dijo light entrando por la puerta ㉄2 principal y de sorpresa vio varios robots -genial-empezó a atacarlos junto a los demás.

Mientras los demás entraron y fueron a buscar la gema ㈎2.

-donde estará la gema-dijo fiama belle buscando por todas partes hast que la vio y la tocó.

-fiama belle no la toques-dijo masacre.

-mmm no siento nada enserio es tan peligrosa -dijo ella inocentemente

-ok esto es raro -dijo snowaline

-solo salgamos -dijo masacre

El grupo salio rápido de ahi rápido, pero light queda mal herido debido al ataque de un robot.

-ahhhhhh-grito el

-rayos dijo masacre destruyendo al robot.

Magiclin lo cargo y llevo adentro del vehículo y el equipo salió de ahí rápido.

-resiste por favor -dijo magiclin curando a light.

Light se recuperó pero de sorpresa y asombro le salio una cola.

-ok eso es aun mas raro -dijo snowaline.

-nah a mi me agrada parece un mono-dijo fiama belle

El grupo regreso a la torre y una vez ahí planeaban la siguiente manera de derrotar a mecano.

-Ok ya con la gema espero logre terminarte zizor-dijo stark frente a un robot de cara humana y una armadura de color rojo y azul combinados.

-oigan chicos tengo algunas noticias-dijo tech girl mostrando en pantalla a un muerto barón skull

-mecano lo mato pero porque -dijo masacre

-Pues en la información que encontré en su base hablo con un tipo llamado spinal dijo Tech Girl.

Oí algo de el dicen que es un ladrón de un país llamado wakanda dijo snowaline.

En wakanda ya se que quiere dijo miss América mi escudo se fabricó con el meta mas fuerte del mundo.

Asi el grupo conformado por los héroes de la anterior misión y Tech Girl llegaron al lugar donde estaba el vibranium.

El lugar era un astillero de barcos viejos los cuales usaban para bodegas en uno estaba un grupo se traficantes de armas y su jefe el cual estaba hablando por teléfono.

Escúchame bien me daras lo que quiero o te juro que el siguiente misil balístico ñegara antes de tiempo -dijo el jefe y colgó.

En eso ae va la luz y el toma su arama pero de sorpresa aparecen las doa chicas que trabajan con mecano.

Jejejeje las mejoradas que quieren ya se lo de skull es una lastima, pero no les daré nada si creen que me intimidar no yo solo hablo con el hombre a cargo -dijo spinal.

En en eso mecano entró por la venta y lo arrojó afuera de su oficina.

Ahora hablamos de negocios señor claud-dijo el robot.

Asi claud lo llevo a su bóveda donde guardaba el vibranium dándole dos contenedores .

-Aquí tienes -dijo spinal dándoselos.

-Esto será clave en mi victoria-dijo mecano.

-Si como sea es muy caro y me costó obtenerlo-

-Eso no será problema-dice mecano y con su habilidad de deposita millones en las cuentas bancarias fantasmas de spinal-igual que tus cuentas ficticias-

En eso entran snowaline Tech Girl masacre y fiama belle.

-Ríndete mecano-dijo Tech Girl

-Ustedes creen detenerme-dijo el

-Ahhh ya me hartaste-dijo Tech Girl y se lanzo contra el.

-Disparen a todos-dijo spinal y así sus hombres empezaron a disparar tanto a los vengadores como a las chicas que ayudaban a mecano.

-Wo ju esto es divertido-dijo fiama belle lanzando sus flechas las cuales cegaban, golpeaban o pegaban a todo al piso con pegamento.

-Cuidado-dijo gem fire atacando a un tipo quemándolo.

-Vamos debemos ir por el grandote-dijo Diamond Rouse

-Ok vamos-

Mientras afuera en el cielo mecano luchaba contra Tech Girl

-No me ganarás-dijo mecano.

-Tú crees eso-dijo Tech Girl disparando y lo derriba-para que quieres el vibranium-

-Pues es sorpresa -dijo el en eso un robot escaba con una de las dos cápsulas-creo que deberías ir por tu amigo el grandote-

Le dispara su cohete ㉀0 y lo destruye.

En la ciudad un mono de 15 metros destruía la ciudad son control.

-Que paso-dijo masacre reuniéndose con el resto.

-Eso pasa-dijo snowaline-al parecer algo le paso a light Storm-

-Si lo que sea, será difícil detenerlo-dijo Tech Girl.

-Claro que no gracias a mi invento amigos-dijo stark por el comunicador.

En eso llego una especie de nave con varios contenedores volando justo donde estaba light mono.

-Ahí voy -dijo Tech Girl.

-Y yo-dijo Magiclin

Seguida por masacre Speed Snowaline mimi Southern y fiama belle.

Mientras en la ciudad light hacia destrozos, los policías tratando de detenerlo pero no funcionaba.

-alto ahí -dijo Tech Girl siendo envuelta en un exo traje con dos cañones atrás alas extensibles una espada de tamaño considerable y cañón en el brazo derecho(algo asi como los trajes de la película al filo del mañana).

-todos atrás -dijo Tech Girl -escúchame bien te manipularon tu eres nuestro amigo.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-

-ok-dice ella y lanzándose contra el y empieza la pelea en donde ella le da varios golpes a puño limpio, pro light no se inmuta y la manda a volar lejos chocando contra un edificio.

-Rayos- dijo ella en eso light se le lanzo encima y empezó a golpearla mas duro en eso le arranca un brazo mecánico pero el otro dispara su cañón y lo deriva, mientras de la misma nave salieron unas capsulas que reconstruyeron el brazo y la pelea siguió por la calles.

-BASTA-grito Magiclin llamando la atención de Light quien se acerco

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-

-por favor light detente tu no eres así tu eres el chico apuesto del que me enamore por favor reacciona-dijo ella llorando en eso light acerco su gran mano y limpio una de sus lágrimas la cual el al verla empezó a gritar y como un brillo lo rodeo y cegó todo por un instante y de el surgió light con cabello blanco pero ahora tenía un pantalón amarillo con cinturón azul, botas negras, una cola, su pecho descubierto y algunas partes de su cuerpo espalda, costados y los brazos cubiertos de pelaje rojo como su cola.

-Que paso-dijo light se vio-ahora tengo más poder-

-Light-dijo Magiclin abrazándola.

-Marcelin que me paso-

-Nada solo fue una pesadilla-

-Awwww como en el cuento de la bella y la bestia-dijo fiama belle

-Pero como lograron que regresa como-dijo Diamond Rouse.

-Porque es nuestro amigo-dijo fiama belle lanzando doa electro flechas que electrocutaron ah gem fire y diamond rouse.

El grupo regreso a la base con las dos prisioneras.

-Bueno ya casi estar listo espero-dijo Stark colocando la gema ㈎2 en la frente del androide -ok ahora debo ir a buscar algo -se retira, en eso llego el grupo y fiama belle se paso cerca de ahi y vio al androide.

-Oh que bonito es-dijo ella en eso ve los datos y decide cambiar ciertas cosas que considera tontas-listo -se va alegre cantando.

En eso regresa Stark y carga el programa pero para su mala suerte ㇬8 se escucha un rayo y aparece flowering con sirenyx y desaparición.

-Que quieren-dijo Stark.

-Tu estas creando otro robot loco no harás eso-dijo Flowering atacándolo, pero Skylar ataco y bloqueo el golpe con su martillo

-Que -dijo Flowering molesta

-detente Flowering es nuestro amigo-dijo skylar

-Ah si él esta creando otro robot que tal si, se pone más loco que el anterior-

Asi empezó una pelea entre las dos mientras que Sirenyx y desaparición iban a destruir el androide aparecieron mimi, fiama belle y masacre y las detuvieron.

-Deténgalas el tiempo necesario para terminar-dijo Stark.

-Hazlo rápido-dijo masacre.

Fiama belle lanzaba varias flechas contra Sirenyx

-El programa ya casi se carga-dijo Stark.

-Que bien porque casi no podemos detenerlos-dijo masacre.

-Espera yo te ayudo-dijo fiama belle ayudándole a terminar de ensamblarlo.

-Que no dejare que lo hagan-dijo Flowering molesta atacando por masacre la detuvo.

-No vas a hacerlo-dijo él.

-Y listo-dijo Stark y em ese momento el androide cobro vida y hablo.

-ALTO-dijo zizor

Todos se detuvieron.

-Ah no tú no te metas-dijo Flowering a punto de cortarlo pero zizor detuvo su espada.

-Ya dije que alto-dijo el

-Y este quien es-dijo ella

-Zizor una versión mejorada de mecano-dijo Stark.

-Crees que este robot vencerá a mecano-dijo Flowering.

-El es otra cosa no es mecano-dijo Stark

-Además yo aprobé su creación-dijo masacre.

-Como sea me largo-dijo ella seguida de sirenyx y desaparición.

-entonces tu me creaste-dijo zizor apuntando a fiama belle

-si en parte pero el que te construyo usando el vibranium fu Stark-dijo ella

-gracias-

-de nada-dijo Stark

-ahora debemos ir por mecano y detenerlo-dijo zizor

-no lo harán-dijo gem fire

-no se irán-dijo Diamond Rouse

-pues no creo que deban estar con el revise sus planes y el planea extinguir el planeta entero-dijo Tech Girl

-pero pensé que el nos ayudaría-dijo gem fire

-pues no y ahora a preparase-dijo masacre-que dicen se unen

-el nos uso vamos pro el-dijo Diamond Rouse

El grupo empezó a juntar todo lo necesario para la batalla fiama belle alias Meliade carga su confiable arco y flechas , cuchillos, guantes especiales y su espada kawaii, masacre sus D44 escopeta de asalto, granadas, sus dos espadas y claro su actitud, Stark su armadura equipada con todo lo necesario era no roja sino negra con azul y una ametralladora en cada hombro lanza cohetes en la espalda, zizor su buster en el brazo derecho y su sable de luz en la espalda, los demas practicando todo para ir a pelear.

-muy bien lo primero es sacar a la gente de la ciudad tu gem y Diamond pueden hacerlo su poder mental es lo que necesitamos-dijo masacre-Tech Girl tu junto a zizor, fiama belle y Stark irán a la iglesia de la ciudad y lo retrasaran lo necesario ok, el resto encárguense de los robots cuando salgan-

Todos-ok-

Así el grupo llego al lugar y todos empezaron a evacuara la ciudad lo más rápido posible, hasta speed entro a la jefatura de policía con una ametralladora para llamar la atención y obligar a todos a salir.

Gem y Diamond usaban su poder y la gente salía de sus casa rápido todos caminando sin vehículos.

Mientras en la iglesia abandonada en el centro de la ciudad llego Tech Girl junto a fiama belle y Stark prime.

-vaya ya llegaron-dijo mecano mostrando un cuerpo más grande en tamaño voluptuoso y musculoso y con cuatro brazos.

-ya ríndete robo loco-dijo Stark-usaste vibranium sobre ti y lo demas que-

-creen que me vencerán-dijo el-es una sorpresa-

-yo si-dijo zizor apareciendo

-y tú quien eres-

-soy zizor tu rival-dijo él para acto seguido tomarlo de la cabeza y usara sus habilidades para sacarlo de internet-todo gracias a SENTINELA

-espera como SENTINELA aun vive-dijo Tech Girl

-oh si ayer encontré a SENTINELA en internet resulta que no murió se disipo en la red y yo lo cargue en zizor-dijo fiama belle

-ok raro pero genial-dijo Stark

-eso no cambia nada-dijo mecano y del suelo surgió un dispositivo el cual el activo y la tierra empezó a temblar y de la misma salieron varios robots, que empezaron a tacar y los vengadores atacaron defendiendo la poca gente que por suerte logro salir del área peligrosa.

-genial la ciudad esta volando-dijo masacre-VENGADORES UNIDOS-

Así el grupo empezó a pelear con cada robot en su camino al centro donde estaba la iglesia.

Skylar llego al lugar y protegía el dispositivo, mientras speed el perímetro en compañía de Tech Girl y mimi, dazzling purrete luchaba junto a acro bata y mis america protegía el área cerca del puente debido a que un grupo de civiles de 10 personas quedo atrás en la evacuación en compañía de Southern, light y Magiclin que la ayudaban.

Mientras fiama belle luchaba y cubría a las dos nuevas hasta que un robot les disparo y se refugiaron dentro de un edificio.

-tengo miedo-dijo gem

-es nuestra culpa-dijo Rouse

-no amigas escúchenme la ciudad está volando y debemos pelear sé que es difícil así que yo seguiré, pero si las dos salen y pelean y me ayudan a mí y los demas serán vengadoras-dijo fiama sonriendo y activo un dispositivo de disparo triple en su arco y salió a luchar.

-que dice gem fire-dijo Rouse

-vamos a luchar-dijo ella

Afuera fire star callo y estaba junto a snowaline acorraladas por 10 robots pero gem y Rouse aparecieron y quemaron y destrozaron los robots salvándolas.

-genial novatas pero les falta mucho-dijo fire star volando a otra parte

-vamos chicas-dijo snowaline seguida por ellas dos y fiama belle quien les sonrió a ellas por ser valientes

-hoy ya son vengadores chicas-dijo fiama belle

Mientras debajo de la ciudad Tech Girl revisa el aparato el cual era un taladro que llegaba muy profundo pro las calles de la ciudad flotante.

-chicos encontré lo que es-dijo Tech Girl-tu que opinas N.I.A.

-según veo es un sistema de turbinas conectadas al taladro de vibranium-dijo la nueva computadora con voz femenina

-y como se apaga-dijo masacre pro el comunicador destruyendo otro robot

-no sé si lo apago la ciudad cae según los datos ya calculados de la computador a esta altura muere un contiene más alto extinción global-dijo Tech Girl

-debemos pensar el algo-dijo Fiama belle-lanzando 5 flechas a 5 robots

-no sé que haremos-dijo Stark acabado con una docena de enemigos

-debemos poner esta gente a salvo-dijo mis america en referencia a lso civiles

En eso en pleno aire apareció el transporte aéreo de SCASH.

-chicos miren es papa pitufo-dijo masacre

-ya cállate payaso oí su problema y les mando ayuda-dijo Striker lanzado una nave pequeña para evacuar a la gente, pero en eso los robots vuelan asía ella pero del aéreo trasporte gigante salieron varios cañones los cuales dispararon cubriendo a la nave pequeña.

-ok todos vayan haya ya-dijo miss america guiando a los civiles a la nave de evacuación.

Mientras en la iglesia Skylar cubría el lugar pero, mecano llego y la derivo le quito el martillo y luego la tomo del cuello-ya me estoy cansando te matare niña-

-yo soy Skylar Storm la guerrera más poderosa de todas y no dejare que me derrotes mientras aun respire-dijo ella

En eso llego speed y lo golpeo y luego zizor disparo su buster cargado de energía y mando a valor a mecano por un momento.

-estas bien amor-dijo speed

-si lo estoy-dijo ella tomando su martillo

En eso cada héroe llego a la iglesia rodeando el dispositivo para protegerlo de mecano.

-bien el plan es sencillo si mecano toca esto perdimos así que a protegerlo-dijo masacre

-nah fácil-dijo Skylar cavando con toro robot-eso es todo lo que nos mandas bobo

Ene so mecano volando llamo y llego el resto de su robots para atacar-es todo lo que les ofrezco y como me vencerán-dijo mecano

-unidos-dijo masacre-

-que vengan los malditos-dijo light-

Así todos se pusieron en guardia listos para pelear.

-nadie entrara en este círculo-dijeron todos en formación circular

-destrúyanlos-dijo mecano

Así se desencadeno una pelea en la que todos luchaban fiama disparando flechas a diestra y siniestramente, zizor con su sable laser cortando y su buster, snowaline y Southern juntas igual que fire y las dos nuevas, masacre disparando hasta que se quedo sin balas y saco sus espadas, light destrozando a todo hasta arrancando la cabeza de un robot con una patada, Magiclin con su magia al máximo.

-estamos aganando-dijo snowaline congelando a otro robot

-si-dijo fiama belle sacando su espada kawaii y atacando con ella

-a me harte-dijo mecano entrando en la pelea contra zizor.

Zizor luchaba y demostraba ser más hábil en combate cada golpe era bloqueado y lograba acertándolos sin problema.

-maldito-dijo el sacando dos espada de sus brazos y atacándolo con ellas

-eso crees-dijo zizor cargando energía en su buster el cual se rodea de electricidad y energía-toma esto mega buster-disparando y dándole un daño critico a Mecano.

-buen tiro-dijo masacre

-gracias-dijo zizor

-ahora destruyámoslo-dijo Skylar cargando un gran rayo, seguido de Stark con su rayo especial del pecho y zizor con su mega buster.

-esperen porque no mejor hablamos-dijo mecano

-toma esto-dijeron los tres lanzado sus ataques los cuales lo atacaban, pero fiama belle lanza una flecha explosiva la cual al topara en su pecho estallo y lo destruyo.

-lo logramos-dijo zizor

-si genial ganamos-dijo fiama belle

-chicos ya sé cómo evitar que esto destruya todo-dijo Stark-Skylar si das un golpe en el taladro y yo uso mi rayo del pecho en la parte baja podremos destruir la ciudad en partes y evitar que caiga mucho-

-ok-dijo ella colocándose en su posición

Stark voló y se coloco abajo en la parte del taladro apuntando a él.

El resto fue a su nave, pero un robot enemigo que quedaba trato de huir pero zizor lo atrapo y llevo contra su voluntad

-no te iras mecano-dijo el

Stark disparo y cargo el taladro con mucha energía-ahora Skylar-

-ok ahí voy-dijo ella y golpeo el taladro con su martillo cargado de energía y destruyo la ciudad en varios fragmentos.

-lo logramos-dijo masacre

-aun no-dijo zizor llevando al robot a tierra y callo con el saliendo el ileso y el robot dañado.

-tú crees que me puedes destruir-dijo mecano

-si y lo hare –cargando su buster

-no voy a permitirlo-dijo él y se lanzo a atacarlo

Pero zizor disparo primero y lo erradico.

El grupo regreso a la torre y celebraron su victoria y más que todo su amistad.

-al fin la era de mecano acabo-dijo masacre

-si y salud pro el nuevo miembro mejor dicho nuevos miembros-dijo speed

-gracias dijo gem

-ahora si somos grandes-dijo Rouse

-gracias a todos amigos enserio-dijo zizor

Mientras en otra parte do tipos platicaban tranquilamente.

-seguro que funcionara-dijo Deoxis Gradient (un tipo con armadura de un storm trooper de star wars y tiene telequinesis y dos sables de luz rojo)

-el plan estará listo pronto nos divertiremos con ellos-dijo neón

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO AHORA TRIVIA**

 **QUIEREN UNA CIVIL WAR MAS ADELANTE**

 **QUIENES SON ESTOS DOS TIPOS**

 **QUIEREN ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN**

 **DEJEN RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**


	17. Chapter 17

**cBueno este es un especial de Halloween** **espero les guste.**

 **CAPITULO 16 NOCHE DE LOS SÚPER ZOMBIS**

Ya un semana paso desde l derrota y destrucción de mecano el grupo seguía su labor de héroes pero ya habían clases de nuevo y para todos excepto fiama belle y Tech Girl eran molesto hasta zizor estaba algo impresionado por ir a clases para aprender más de este mundo.

En esos días fiama belle se había enamorado en secreto de light Storm incluso le romana fotos dormido colección de cabello siempre le cortaba uno cuando podía y hasta su ropa interior era una amor muy loco.

En la escuela ya era hora del almuerzo y el grupo siempre junto claro que Flowering y los demás ya no iban a la escuela así que solo ellos.

-y bien chicos se enteraron habrá un baile en dos días -dijo Silver.

-baile que bien bro otra oportunidad para ti y llevar pareja -dijo Jasón.

-y a quien llevaras-dijo light.

-no se tal vez a Samy o a Night Song-

-yo sé a quién pero es sorpresa-dijo fiama belle

-enserio amiga-dijo Marcelin.

-que es un baile-pregunto zizor.

-es como una serie de movimientos sincronizados donde te mueves al ritmo de la música de cualquier tipo -dijo Stark.

-y que es esa música ㇸ5 -dijo zizor-perdón pero apenas llevo una semana de que me construyeron y me cuesta mucho adaptarme todavía.

-descuida zizor yo te ayudo -dijo fiama belle.

-gracias amiga-zizor sonríe.

Luego de la escuela todos fueron al centro comercial de compras ㇾ0 mas que todo las chicas los chicos solo a rentar traje o comprarlo.

-oye light amigo-dijo fiama belle

-si que pasa-dijo el

-que tal este vestido ㈈7 -dijo ella con un rojo pasión -o este-se cambió rápido a uno blanco con manga larga como el anterior -o este mejor-ahora un rosado.

-ah bueno el rosado -dijo él.

A lo lejos Marcelin vio lo que pasaba y se acerco-oye light-

-si-dijo él y vio a su novia en un vestido negro muy ajustado con una parte de abajo abierta y que dejaba ver una pierna y la otra no y con un escote en la parte delantera en forma de corazón .

-como me veo-dijo ella.

-ah te...ves...wow-dijo el tartamudo

Fiama belle se puso celosa en ese momento así que compro su vestido ㈈7 y se preparó para su siguiente jugada.

Mientras en el centro comercial estaba Peter Quil caminando y se topo de casualidad con snowaline.

-ah hola sky blue -dijo Peter pero ahora era diferente menos arrogante y más humilde

-hola y que te pasa pareces otra persona -dijo ella

-es que decidí que mejor ya no más chico apuesto y me volví más humilde y caritativo dime quieres ir conmigo al baile -

-ah bueno no tengo pareja ㈊7 así que si porque no-

-ok paso por ti amiga-

-ah claro nos vemos ese día cuídate -

-adiós-le beso la mejilla a snowaline y se fue

-adiós-dijo ella sonrojada de color azul.

Pero lo más raro era Stark durante unos días atrás no hablo con nadie y solo en el laboratorio.

-pronto podre ir al otro lado de esta dimensión que conocerte mi otro yo-dijo Stark mediante un comunicador a su otro yo de otra dimensión.

-si yo también espero comerte digo conocerte-dijo el Stark de la otra dimensión cortando la comunicación -pronto extenderemos la plaga a otro mundo Jajajaajajajaja –

Ya al otro dia previo al baile los chicos y chicas decidieron ayudar a decorar el gimnasio para el baile a belle se propuso a invitar a su enamorado light.

-Oye light -dijo belle

-SIP -dijo el

-Me acompañas a comer es que tengo algo de hambre-dijo ella

-Ok vamos-

Asi loa dos salieron pero apenas caminando belle lo empujo al armario del conserje y lo cerro junto con ella.

-Oye que haces-dijo el molesto

-Tú me gustas light y mucho quieres ir conmigo al baile-dijo ella

-Lo siento mucho pero ya tengo pareja y novia así que no puedo lo siento-dijo el abriendo la puerta y saliendo dejando a belle triste.

En la comida belle estaba en una mesa solita hasta que llegó zizor .

-Puedo acompañarte-dijo zizor sonriendo.

-Si claro -dijo ella desanimada

-Detectó baja autoestima de ti que te pasa amiga-dijo el.

-Es que invite a light pero no quiso ir conmigo y tampoco tomo en cuenta mis sentimientos-dijo ella y acto seguido abrazo a zizor u lloro sobre su hombro.

-ya calma tal vez no era para ti el-dijo zizor.

-tu crees-dijo ella

-si y dime aun buscas una pareja para el baile-dijo el

-si pero no se si ire-

-pues podría ir contigo como tu pareja-dijo zizor algo sonrojado

-enserio yo creí que tenias ya-

-no digamos que aun siendo nuevo ahi cosas que no entiendo mucho-dijo el

-claro amigo-lo abraza algo sonrojada ella y el sin saber que algo pasaría entre ellos.

El grupo regreso y belle ae encerró en su cuarto triste y acariciaba su búho mascota .

-porque no me acepto -dijo belle-no debo ponerme triste se que saldré adelante tengo amigos y zizor me invito el es muy agradable.

El dia del baile llego y masacre invito a samy al baile y los demás consiguieron pareja ㈊7 y fueron ahi snowaline espero a que Peter fuera por ella y asi paso llego en si carro ㉂3.

-hola sky Blue subes amiga-dijo el abriendo la puerta.

-si claro-dijo ella subiendo

Asi loa dos fueron a la escuela donde ya todo estaba alegre por el baile

-este dia será genial-dijo Silver com un traje negro y bordes dorados.

-si-dijo samy con vestido de gala blanco largo hasta la rodilla y un escote muy formal pero no pronunciado.

Todos bailaban y se divertían a lo grande pero belle estaba algo triste aun pero zizor hacia lo posible por animarla.

Mientras en la torre de los vengadores stark ya estaba por activar el portal para ver a su otro yo de la dimensión vecina.

-Es la hora-dijo Stark y activo el portal y lo atravesó llegando a la otra dimensión solo para ver una torre un tanto descuidada y destruida en partes.

-Que paso aquí-dijo el

-O lo lamento no te gusta el lugar-dijo su otro yo con el casco el cual se quita revelando a su rostro, pero este tenía los ojos blancos y los dientes todos torcidos y casi salidos de su boca y llenos de sangre.

-Tú no eres yo-dijo stark en posición de defensa.

-Si te engañe y me ayudaste a buscar una fuente de alimentación para todos-dijo Stark zombi y atrás se el aparecieron loa demas héroes zombies con algunos rasguños.

-Santo cielo-dijo Stark

-Que no escape-dijo Flowering zombi, pero Stark uso un rayo que los cegó y escapo de ahi a tiempo y cerro el portal para que no lo atravesaran.

-Búsquenlo el es nuestro boleto de salida de esta dimensión a la suya-dijo Flowering zombi a loa demás.

Mientras en el baile todos disfrutaban en eso sky Blue bailaba con Peter.

-Y que tal te la estas pasando-dijo Peter

-Muy genial amigo- dijo sky Blue

-Sky podemos hablar de algo por favor-dijo el

-Ok-

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa y Peter hablo.

Te diré que no soy el chico que ves yo tengo súper poderes dijo Peter.

Enserio dijo ella sorprendida

-Si pero hice algo tonto al unirme con los súper villanos deserte y busco un lugar con los vengadores espero me perdonen en especial esa chica de hielo-

-Peter yo soy esa chica soy snowaline espera tu eres lord flame-dijo sky Blue atónita

-Si pero por favor dame la oportunidad de arreglar esto-

-No se quisiste matar a todos en mi reino de hielo-

-Reconozco que no fue no correcto pero cuando paso eso me di cuenta de que no sirvo para ser villano-

-Está bien pero si haces daño a uno de los amigos te mato-

-Ok-

El resto bailaban hasta belle estaba alegre otra vez y bailaba como loca en compañía de zizor.

-Algo raro pasa-dijo Tech Girl

-Que pasa amiga-dijo Night Song

-Stark no vino y eso me llamo la atención-

-Si y la verdad ha estado en su laboratorio todo este tiempo-

-Deberíamos ir-dijo sky Blue.

-Bueno vamos igual esta fiesta ya va acabar-dijo Silver.

El grupo fue a la torre en compañía de Peter quien la dijo quien era y todos aun desconfiando de él.

En la torre no había rastros de Stark mas solo encontraron el portal que construyo y Tech Girl lo analizo y determino que paso.

-viajo a otra dimensión pero porque-dijo ella

-no lo sé pero no me agrada nada esto-dijo masacre

-menos a mi-dijo speed

En eso el portal se activa y todos en guardia, pero lo que vieron salir fue de asombro y era a sus otros yo de la otra dimensión convertidos en zombis.

-que es esto una broma-dijo masacre

-no pero tú eres como yo me preguntó si podre comerte-dijo masacre z.

-lo que quieran no lo van a conseguir-dijo belle apuntando con su arco y flecha a su otra yo zombi

-vamos una mordida y verán todo lo bueno-dijo belle z.

-mejor cállense eh inféctenlos-dijo Flowering z.

-lo siento pero eso no va a pasar chicos abajo-dijo belle lanzando una flecha de luz que cegó a lso zombies, pero los héroes salieron de la torre a tiempo.

.esto vuelve a pasar primero vampiros ahora zombis-dijo speed

-si que loco-dijo masacre cargando sus armas

-debemos detenerlos antes de que hagan su jugada-dijo Skylar

-pero como son como nosotros-dijo snowaline

-tal vez sean ustedes pero dudo que sepan como luchar iguales-dijo lord flame

-si eso puede ser la ventaja si luchamos de maneras desconocidas no verán venir cada golpe y podremos derrotarlos-dijo Southern

El grupo se preparo para todo mientras en la otra dimensión

-esto está mal si no detengo a esos tipos antes de que sea tarde mataran a todos-dijo Stark

-ya calma Stark eso no ayuda-dijo alguien haciéndose presten y era la Tech Girl de esa dimensión.

-Tech Girl porque no ah si eres un robot-dijo el

-si y ya se como acabar con ellos con esto una bomba de nivel nuclear puede erradicar a todos los zombies, pero no he podido entrar necesitaba un ayudante pero todos ya eran zombies-dijo ella

-crees que esa cosa funcione-dijo Stark

-si-

-vamos entonces-dijo el

Mientras en la torre del universo normal los héroes zombies estaban planeando como atacar cada país y devorar a la gente del planeta.

-pronto este mundo también será nuestro bufet-dijo snowaline zombi

-si jejejeje este mundo ya es nuestro-dijo snowaline zombi

-y su gente será un gran bocado-dijo speed zombi

En eso una explosión llamo su atención y vieron a los héroes entrando.

-lo siento pero el restaurante ya cerro-dijo masacre sacando sus dos espadas muy furioso

-enserio crees poder vencernos-dijo Flowering z. con su espada manchada en sangre

-no lo creemos lo sabemos-dijo Skylar con su martillo en mano

-vengadores deténgalos-dijo masacre a sus amigos

-destrúyanlos y luego nos comemos sus cerebros-dijo masacre z.

Así empezó una pelea entre ambos bandos pero los héroes zombie al ser más era algo lógico que podrían ganar pero para su sorpresa los vengadores no muertos eran mejores, debido a que trabajaban en equipo y no se peleaban como los otro para ver quien mordía a quien.

Mientras en la otra dimensión Stark Y Tech Girl colocaban la bomba en la torre y la conectaban al portal el cual al abrirse y cerrarse otra vez se activaría.

-listo ya esta preparada-dijo Tech Girl

-y dime tu que harás-dijo Stark

-pues quedarme reconstruiré lo que queda hay gente en varios países que sobrevivieron a la plaga este mundo lo vamos a arreglar-dijo ella

-suerte con eso-dijo Stark

De regreso con los héroes la pelea llegaba a su final ya que los zombies estaban muy en contra entre ellos para luchar contra sus otros yo.

-ya se acabo amigos-dijo masacre

-eso crees aun no entienden están perdidos aun cuando nos derroten el portal solo se abre del otro lado destruimos el sistema de este lado-dijo masacre z.

Pero el portal se abrió revelando a Stark el cual traía una armadura de color rojo con plateado con espadas en cada manga.

-es hora de hacerlos pedazos-dijo stark.

-ES HORA DE MORIR-grito flowering zombi

Asi se desencadeno la pelea otra vez pero los héroes lograron hacer retroceder a los zombis al portal y que regresarán.

-No como nos vencieron-dijo masacre z.

-Porque somos los vengadores y somos un equipo-dijo masacre y lo pateo al portal quebrándole el cráneo.

Luego de ello el portal se cerró

-espera ellos lo abrirán y volverán-dijo speed

-no les deje un recuerdo ahí-dijo Stark

Del otro lado los héroes zombi estaban molestos y luego de que cruzaron el portal este se cerro.

-debemos volver-dijo flowering zombi.

-si-dijeron todos pero cuando stark activo el portal activo la bomba nuclear.

Pero que rayos quien sr metió con mis cosas-dijo stark zombi furioso.

-pues yo tonto-dijo Tech Girl.

-aun viva te mataré-dijo el pero solo era un holograma que atravesó.

-por cierto la bomba estalla en 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 adios-dijo su holograma y en eso la bomba estalla destruyendo la torre y a los súper muertos.

Mientras en la dimensión normal stark junto a sus amigos destruían el portal dimensional.

-listo ya no existe y los planos quemados-dijo stark.

-bueno asi termino todo-dijo masacre

-y nadie fue mordido-dijo snowaline.

En eso entra fiama belle como zombi y los tres gritan pero sorpresa solo era engaño ya que ella se rio.

-debieron ver su cara Jajajajajaaja -dijo ella muriéndose de la risa

-Bueno ya fue buena-dijo stark

-Si todo se acabo-dijo masacre.

En eso se escucho una explosión y salieron y vieron. Un tipo con doa sables de luz.

-no apenas empieza todo- dijo Deoxis Gradient apareciendo junto humm, chaoxin y red executor.

-ok esto se pone loco-dijo masacre.

 **BUENO AQUI TERMINA AHORA TRIVIA**

 **LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO**

 **QUE PASARA AHORA**

 **LOS HÉROES PODRÁN CONFIAR EN LORD FLAME.**

 **DEJEN RESPUESTAS EN CUÍDENSE**


	18. Chapter 18

**BUENO CAPÍTULO NUEVO IDEA SACADA DE MI CABEZA LUEGO DE VER PÍXELES Y TAMBIÉN IDEAS DE VARIOS VIDEOJUEGOS SE ME OCURRIÓ ASÍ QUE DISFRUTEN**

 **CAPÍTULO 17 AVENTURAS DE VIDEOJUEGOS**.

En la torre de loa vengadores lo héroes luchaban contra los 4 villanos que aparecieron a atacarlos.

-Destrúyanlos-dijo red executor

-Vengadores defiéndanse dijo masacre-

Así se desencadenó una batalla la cual estaba lejos de terminar debido a que estos eran los villanos más poderosos que hayan enfrentado.

-bueno se pregunta que pasa chicos fácil tenemos a 4 de los peores súper villano atacándonos el primero **red executor** *lo señala masacre*asesino simbionte mi némesis luego esta **humm** *la señala*era nuestra amiga o fingió ya que era doble agente luego **chaoxin** *lo señala* un chico que desconocemos habilidades, pero que trabaja con Dead y finalmente el nuevo que no sabemos quien es pero parece una mezcla de personajes de star wars-dijo masacre

-y no te olvides de mi-dijo arquero oscuro apareciendo

-otro arquero wouuuuuuuuuuu genial-dijo belle*saco su arco y le apunto*peleamos

-veras quien es mejor-dijo el lanzado una flecha que belle esquivo y lanzo otra y se desencadeno una pelea entre los dos arqueros.

Mientras con los demas héroes, masacre juntó a speed y Samy y miss america luchaban contra red executor y chaoxin, mientras humm junto a Deoxis luchaban contra dazzling purrete, snowaline, zizor, Tech Girl y Stark prime.

-mueran héroes tontos-dijo Red Executor usando su brazo derecho como un hacha la cual esquivo speed, luego masacre le dio una combinación de patadas y golpes seguidos de un golpeo el escudó de miss america y un doble tajazo de espadas de sami.

Derrótalos humm dijo deoxis luchando contra zizor.

Si claro dijo Tech Girl lanzando un disparo de su cañón de brazo derecho.

Porque nos traicionaste humm confiamos en ti dijo snowaline.

Eso no me interesa yo ya era villana antes dijo humm

Entonces te hare pagar dijo snowaline lanzando su técnica especial la cual congelo a humm pero ella se liberó y estiro su brazos para sujetarla, pero llego lord flame y lanzo fuego que quemo los brazos de humm quien grito de dolor y soltó a snowaline

Estas bien dijo el

Si gracias ahora vamos por ella

Seguro

Asi los dos atracaron a humm.

Mientras belle luchaban contra arquero oscuro quien no lo podía creer su rival era tan bueno como el, cada quien se lanzaba varias flechas las cuales estallaban a su lado o contra la otra, otras ae quemaban, congelaban, destrozaban hasta que belle saco au espada kawaii y ataco a arquero oscuro con ella quien se defendió con su arco que detuvo la espada.

-Buen movimiento-dijo arquero oscuro

-Gracias pero te derrotare-dijo ella.

Mientras luchaban loa demás héroes enfrentaban un grupo de dead bots que los atacaban, pero sin darse cuenta otro villano apareció y apunto un Arma especial contra ellos y sus amigos villanos que al recibir el rayo masacre, snowaline, speed, skylar, Southern, belle, mimi, Tech Girl, fire star, samy, light, magiclin y zizor fueron llevados a otro lado.

-Oh no chicos-dijo Stark

-Espero estén bien-dijo gem fire

-Si espero-dijo Diamond

Mientras von loa demás todos aparecen en lo que parece ser un lugar como una isla tropical.

-Chicos están bien-dijo masacre

-Eso creo bro-dijo Speed

-Y que rayos hacemos aquí-dijo snowaline

-Ni idea-dijo belle

-Debemos ir por esos tipos-dijo Light Storm

-Yo opino esperar ellos vendrán-dijo Magiclin

-Temo que eso no porque están en mi mundo héroes-dijo un chico que se hizo presente

-Y tú quien eres dijo masacre

-Yo soy neón arcadia

-Sácanos de aquí antes de que te golpe niños dijo light Storm.

-Jajajaajajajaja no están en mi mundo mia reglas y son sencillas cada uno tiene tres vidas si las pierden game over, segundo deben pasar a atreves de diversos portales que deje en este mundo de videojuegos y llegar al final asi loa liberare si queda uno ganan no queda nadie pierden que empiecen los juegos -dijo neon y desapareció.

-Maldito cobarde dijo light

-Atentos no sabemos en que videojuego ㇷ8 nos habrá metido dijo masacre

En un segundo todo ae hizo presente y estaban en un escenario con forma de jungla y unas casa cerca de ellos.

-Ok este lugar como que lo conozco dijo masacre

En dos paso por encima d del una como rueda de color azul y se revelo como un erizo de color azul y con zapatos rojos y blancos.

-Hola dijo el

-Estamos en un juego de sonic el erizo siiiiii-grito belle en eso llegan tails y Knuckles-miren tails y knuckles-

-Esto es raro dijo skylar

-Lo dudo dijo snowaline

-Oye Sonic quienes son-dijo amy y en eso vio a masacre

-Ah esa mirada no me gusta dijo el

-Quien es ese guapo-dijo amy y se acerco a mascare quien se alejó y se desencadeno una persecución

-Wo eso fue raro dijo Sonic

-Oh SIII es Sonic -dijo belle y se acerco y tomo una foto con el-ira a mi Facebook -

-Quienes son ustedes-

-Somos los vengadores-dijo speed.

-Que nombre más raro dijo Knuckles

-Bueno se nota que no son de aquí dijo tails

-No nosotros venimos de aquí porque nos metió un tipo raro que nos quiere destruir dijo masacre mientras amy lo perseguía

-Bueno no hemos visto mas que a una chica que se estira y esta con eggman dijo Sonic.

-Humm es una de nuestras enemigas vamos por ella ahora dijo light.

-Vamos por ella dijo masacre

-Pues tenemos que pasar la última parte con saltos y velocidad dudo que puedan dijo sonic

-Ya verás amigo ahora vamos dijo masacre

Asi el grupo avanzó claro algunos corriendo no tanto como Sonic y speed esquivando trampas y obstáculos.

-Espero no tardamos tanto dijo light *destruyendo una pared

-Aun así que nos deparara a todos dijo snowaline

-Ni idea dijo masacre

Así todos llegaron al laboratorio del doctor Eggman y lo vieron trabajando en un portal junto a humm y sus robots

-sonic wow y quiénes son tus nuevos amigos-dijo Eggman

-eso no importa nosotros te detendremos –dijo sonic

Así empezó una pelea contra Eggman humm y sus robots en la cual belle esta tan alegre de luchar al lado de sonic tails y knuckles que saltaba como loca y disparaba flechas dando en sus blancos, Samy cortaba varios robots con sus espadas en compañía de masacre, speed derribaba varios con cortes rápidos, snowaline junto a fire star acaban con varios.

-ya me arte-dijo humm atacando a snowaline peor ella en su fase golem la aplasto dejándola hecha una tortilla que luego enrollo y amarro con una cuerda

-esto es malo-dijo Eggman en eso sonic se hizo esfera y corrió y salto y derribo a Eggman

-si lo logramos-dijo sonic

-si bueno pro donde vamos-dijo masacre

En eso el portal se activa y muestra el juego de resident evil

-ok vamos-dijo masacre

-adiós a todos nos veremos –dijo belle y abrazo a todos y se fue con su equipo

Llegaron a la ciudad de raccon city destruida pro zombies y al llegar vieron que su atuendo cambio y era de militar y policías con chalecos antibalas y todos tenían armas de fuego y varias granadas y equipos médicos.

-chicos mis poderes no funcionan-dijo fire star

-si les olvide decir que cuando entran a algunos juegos yo cancelo sus poderes para no hacer trampa y pro cierto todos ahora tiene 4 vidas pero les digo que se cuiden-dijo neón arcadia

Así el grupo entro a la ciudad con cuidado pero de la anda varios zombies lickers cerberus plantas mutantes y tres verdugos.

-ok estos e pone raro-dijo belle apuntado con su arco y flecha

-hora de disparar-dijo masacre cargando sus dk44 rápidamente

Así empezó un tiroteo en el cual los héroes rodeados atacaron contra todo zombie o mutante que lso atacara fire star tenía un lanza llamas y quemaba a las plantas mutantes, snowaline con sus espadas de hielo atacaba y cortaba cabezas rápidamente junto a miss america y Samy, speed disparaba junto a Skylar quien con sus puños apaleaba a cada cráneo.

-este es mío-dijo light disparando su ametralladora Gatling contra uno de los verdugos

-el otro es mío dijo belle

-yo me quedo con el ultimo-dijo masacre

Así los tres lucharon contra cada uno de los verdugos siendo derribados cada uno y el resto acabo con los zombies y vieron el portal de salida y se prepararon para atravesaran no sin antes llego red executor, obstruyendo su paso.

-no pasaran-dijo el

-es mi turno chicos-dijo masacre

Red Executor ataco con sus manos hechas espadas las cuales masacre bloqueo con sus dos espadas y luego arremetió contra él, pero el villano esquivo el ataque y logro acertar un corte en su brazo izquierdo dejándole, una herida la cual no sanaba y sangraba de manera considerable.

-pronto te matare niño-dijo el villano

-lo dudo-dijo masacre

Masacre a pesara de su herida contraataco disparando contra red executor con sus pistolas logrando poner al villano a raya y luego con su dos espadas logro hacerle varios cortes, pero red no se dio por vencido y ataco con toda su fuerza contra masacre quien atino a meterle una granada a la boca, para luego detonarla y volarle la cabeza.

-si lo logre-dijo masacre

Así todos atravesaron diferentes pórtales llegando a varios videojuegos, tales como castelvania, halo, Marvel vs. Capcom, megaman X8, King of Fighter, Street Fighters, Darkstalkers, etc. hasta que al final llegaron a mundo de Mortal Kombat.

-creo que estamos en mortal Kombat-dijo masacre

-si pero este lugar me da ganas de pelear chicos-dijo snowaline

-igual a mí-dijo belle

-si igual yo light storm

-bueno creo que se hará realidad miren chicos-dijo mimi

En eso aparecen reptil, sub zero, scorpion, cyrax, sydnel sheena, motaro, kabbal, smoke, shang tsung, sector y Shao Kang.

-ahora si morirán tontos-aparece chaoxin junto a Deoxis

-ok es hora de MORTAL KOMBAT!-grito masacre-yo voy con scorpion-

-ok motaro es mío-dijo light storm

-ok sub zero es mío-dijo snowaline

-yo contra shang tsung-dijo speed

-kabbal seré tu oponente-dijo fire star

-ok reptil es mi oponente-dijo miss america

-sheena es mía-dijo Samy

-cyrax luchare con el-dijo zizor

-ok sydnel es mía-dijo Magiclin

-yo contra smoke-dijo mimi

-sector es mío-dijo Skylar junto a TECH Girl y Southern

-Shao Kang es mío-dijo belle

Así empezaron las peleas entre cada uno, en la cual los héroes ganaban unas y los enemigos otras, hasta que llegaron a las últimas peleas.

-muy bien sub zero listo-dijo snowaline

El no hablo solo se puso en posición de pelea

(THEME DE MORTAL KOMBAT)

ROUND 1 FIGHT!

Cada uno tomo su distancia hasta que sonó el gong y la pelea inicio, con snowaline corriendo a golpearlo y le dio puñetazos y patadas combinada causándole daño, pero sub zero la congelo ahí mismo y luego le dio un golpe para arriba, la chica enfurecida se lanzo y ejecuto su ray X dándole múltiples golpes y luego en su Face golem hizo su puño una bola de hielo con picos y lo golpeo.

FINISHEN

Realizo su ataque fuego helado y le hizo daño crítico y luego le rompió el cráneo dejándolo fuera de combate.

SNOWALINE WIN HEROICTALITI

ROUND 2 FIGHT!

Sub zero ataca con hielo y la congela, luego un golpe para arriba y después una combinación de patadas y puñetazos que la dejan muy herida, ella se recupera y le responde con su técnica especial, lanza su canto helado dándole un daño critico y luego su ray X para dejarlo aturdido y lo vuelve a golpear con patadas y manadas.

FINISHEN

Lanza su técnica especial y lo congela, rompe el hielo dejando en millones de pedazos que se derriten

SNOWALINE WIN FATALITY

Luego masacre contra scorpion

-ok scorpion listo para perder-dijo masacre peor el ninja no respondió solo se puso en posición

ROUND 1 FIGHT!

Masacre se lanza a golpearlo, pero scorpion lo bloquea y luego lo golpea haciéndolo retroceder, scorpion entonces saca de su mano su cadena con cuchillo y la arroja contra masacre.

¡GET OVER GER!

Lo jala y lo golpea y manda a volar, masacre se levanta y dispara sus dos DK44 y logra derribarlo para luego aparecer detrás de él y darle con su dos espadas y acto seguido ejecuta su ray X y lo golpea fuertemente con patadas y mandas y un golpe para arriba derrotándolo

MASACRE WIN FLAWLES VICTORI

ROUND 2 FIGHT!

Scorpion lanza su cuchillo con cadena

¡GET OVER GER!

Agarra a masacre y lo acerca, para que reciba un ataque de fuego de él seguido de varios golpes y patadas, en eso masacre retrocede y ataca con sus pistolas y luego una granada provocando daño critico que lo aturde, acto seguís masacre corre y lo patea y golpea.

Scorpion se levante y lo ataca, pero masacre lo bloquea y logra acertarle un tajo doble con sus espadas para luego ejecutar su ray x y darle varias patadas y puñetazos y luego disparos seguidos.

FINISHEN

Viene masacre y clava sus espadas poniendo a scorpion contra el suelo le abre el estomago y mete 5 granadas y luego en los ojos dos más sacando mucha sangre, una más en la boca se aleja y activa el detonador matándolo y sus dos espadas caen enfrente de él.

MASACRE WIN FATALITY

Todos wow

-que FATALITY bro-dijo speed

-fue genial-dijo fiama belle

-si-dijo snowaline

-gracias bueno zizor te toca

-si te hare pedazos cyrax-dijo el

-ya lo veremos-dijo cyrax

ROUND 1 FIGHT!

Cyrax corre y ataca a zizor con varias patadas y golpes rápidos que dejan a zizor herido, pero él se levanta y ataca a cyrax con puñetazos muy rápidos y luego con su sable laser después una patada con efecto de cohete.

Cyrax lanza su red y lo jala para darle un golpe para arriba, pero zizor ataca con su mega buster y logra dejarlo confundido y así realiza su ray x y logra darle varias golpes y patadas para luego darle un corte con su espada y dañar su fuente de poder dejándolo fuera de combate

ZIZOR WIN

ROUND 2 FIGHT

Zizor ataca con patadas y manadas pero cyrax lo toma y lanza lejos, luego lanzar su red y acercarlo y darle un golpe para arriba.

Zizor ataca con su buster y luego le da varios tajos con su sable z para luego realizar su ray x.

FINISHEN

Lo atraviesa con su sable para, luego arrancar su fuente de energía y empujarla al suelo donde cae derrotado.

ZIZOR WIN HEROICTALITY

-bueno esto fue genial-dijo zizor

-wow que pelea-dijo belle

-bueno le toca a la mas tonta pelear-dijo Shao Kang

-a quien el dijiste tonta!-dijo belle y sus ojos se pusieron rojos

ROUND 1 FIGHT

Shao Kang empezó corriendo rápido donde ella para acertarle un golpe muy fuerte, pero fiama usando su espada kawaii logro darle varios tajos y luego dos golpes que lo mandaron a volar a la otra esquina, furioso Shao Kang ataco con su martillo dejándola a ella fuera de combate, la agarro y arrojo contra el suelo para después usar su ataque de energía y dejarla derrotada

Shao Kang WIN

ROUND 2 FIGHT

Belle lanzo 5 flechas las cuales impactaron contra él y luego le dio 10 tajos con su espada kawaii dejándolo muy mal herido pero no termino ahí agarro sus cuchillos y los lanzo dándole y después una serie de patadas y mandas muy rápidas y ejecuto su ray x el cual

FINISHEM

Lo agarro y mando a volar y luego le dio un golpe parar arriba

FIAMA BELLE WIN FLAWLES VICTORY

ROUND 3 FIGHT

Shao Kang corre y trata de golpear a belle pero se cubre y lo esquiva luego lo golpea y patea múltiples veces para acto seguido lanzarle 5 flechas explosivas luego una congeladoras y una con guante de boxeo para dejarlo aturdirlo, luego de ello realiza su ataque Ray X lo cual provoca mucho daño al enemigo

FINISHEM

Lo atraviesa con su espada unas 20 veces y luego le corta la cabeza de un solo y la pone en una su flecha y la lanza clavándola a la pared.

FIAMA BELLE WIN FATALITY

-eso le pasa por burlarse de mi-dijo belle

-wow es fue asombroso-dijo masacre

En ese momento el grupo fue rodeado por una luz y aparecieron de regreso en su torre.

-bien hecho vengadores me ganaron pero volveremos lo prometo-dijo neo arcadia

-ese tipo es molesto-dijo masacre

Así todos entraron a la torre a descansar mientras en otra parte en un laboratorio oculto un hombre trabajaba en algo malvado.

-ahora los vengadores son lso héroes pero pronto y mostrare que no serán más que desechos que pronto se irán-dijo el activando un robot de 15 mts tamaño de colores rojo y dorado con caras parecidas a un humano pero muy cuadrada.

-robot safeguard activado y listo para operaciones-dijo el robot-que se le ofrece señor bills-

-quiero que hagas ver a los vengadores como amenazas y luego los destruyas-dijo el sonriendo maniáticamente

Mientras en otra parte

-es casi la hora-preguntó Charlie

-pronto lo será-dijo Flowering

-esto me suena mal-dijo fire sky

-será la hora de mostrar quien es un héroe y quien merece pagar por todo-dijo ella muy decidida junto a su equipo-los defensores van a actuar pronto-

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO EL FIC SE PONE INTERESANTE AHORA TRIVIA**

 **QUIEN SERA ESTE HUMANO**

 **LA ÚLTIMA GEMA APARECERÁ**

 **LOS DEFENSORES DESTRUIRÁN A LOS VENGADORES**

 **DE QUE BANDO ESTARÁN CUANDO SEA CIVIL WAR**

 **DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno aquí siguen las aventuras de los vengadores espero les guste el capítulo y ya saben comenten y sigamos**

 **CAPITULO 18 EL VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO CORRIGE EL PASADO Y SALVA EL FUTURO**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido ataque se súper villanos y los vengadores estaban atentos en todo momento snowaline estaba muy feliz porque Peter estaba con ellos, Magiclin y light Storm tuvieron una seria discusión y se mantuvieron separados por esos días zizor siguió aprendiendo de ese mundo gracias a la ayuda de belle su amiga

Pero en un futuro lejano un mundo donde tanto humanos como meta humanos fueron dominados por las maquinas.

Se ve todo un grupo de humanos y súper humanos siendo llevados a través de varios Corredores con marcas para identificarlos.

A lo lejos en la antigua ciudad de New York en la vieja torre de los vengadores se encontraban unos pocos miembros del antiguo equipo.

-mmm-dijo Samy de 26 años meditando hasta que reaccionó-ahí vienen chicos -

Rápido se dirigió donde estaban masacre, flowering, stark, tech Girl, belle, zizor, Heavy metal, (oc de firestorm Spark, diamond y kitty.

-que pasa amor -dijo masacre

-se acerca una media docena de robo guardias-dijo ella.

-no hay tiempo que perder necesito carga Flowering ahora -dijo Spark y ella lanzo sus rayos y el los absorbió.

-no pierdan tiempo kitty (oc de mi amiga annelisse puede atravesar muros chica de cabello marrón claro piel rosa claro y ojos violetas muy alegre y concentrada en lo que debe hacer y le gusta molestar a veces) tu Spark y Diamond vaya a la bóveda ahora-dijo masacre

Así los tres se fueron ahí mientras tres robots de por lo menos 7 metros de altura entraban y heavy metal cubrió su cuerpo con metal y se lanzo a golpearlos.

-ahora deténganlos-dijo masacre luchando contra uno en compañía de Samy y sus amigos.

Mientras los otros tres corrían, pero un robot que apareció y casi los detiene de no ser porque llego snowaline y logro congelarle.

-vayan ya rápido -dijo snowaline

-gracias -dijo kitty

Mientras con los demas cada pelea iba bien hasta que loa robots se adaptaron en el caso de Flowering uno la agarro y la lanzo aun muro y lanzó una fuerte descarga eléctrica que su cuerpo no soporto, otro se hizo de metal como heavy y le dio un fuerte coscorrón matándolo, con Tech Girl Stark y zizor un pulso electromagnético que deshabilito a Tech Girl y Zizor quien fue atravesado por uno de ellos y le quito su fuente de poder y Stark, despojado de su armadura y asesinado.

-retrocedamos amor-dijo masacre teletransportandose con Samy hasta enfrente de la bóveda donde vieron el cuerpo si cabeza de snowaline cortada por un robot, este ataco pero Samy recibió el golpe y furioso masacre lo ataco con ira pura y belle lo ayudo pero otro robot la atrapo y la mato clavándole su espada.

-MALDITOS -grito masacre atacando a los robots mientras en la bóveda Diamond con la gema del tiempo mandaba la mente de Spark por el tiempo a su cuerpo de días atrás.

Afuera masacre estaba hecho polvo y huesos, y uno abrió la compuerta de un golpe listo para matar a los demas héroes.

-llegaron tarde idiotas-dijo kitty en eso todo desaparece.

Mientras en uno de loa venga jets estaba gem fire junto a lord flamen, light Storm, speed, desaparición, magna defensor y Skylar.

-no puedo creerlo pocos sobrevivientes lograron quedar-dijo gem fire

-gem-dijo speed

-ya sé donde están -dijo ella así la nave se dirigió al viejo templo de Element en Japón donde estaban los demás y aterrizaron donde lord flame fue recibida por snowaline y su bebé en brazos.

-amor -dijo flamen

-mi vida-dijo ella

Así el grupo entro al templo a ponerse a salvo donde Tech Girl y Stark trabajaban en algo grande.

-y que ha pasado bro-dijo speed

-de todo-dijo masacre

-gracias a Samy logramos saber cuándo se acercan los robots y podemos encontrar la forma de escapar gracias a la gema del tiempo y el poder de Diamond pudimos evadirlos enviando la mente de spark al pasado-dijo masacre.

-y que haremos ahora -dijo belle al lado de zizor.

-vamos a viajar al pasado para advertirles de esto el surgimiento de safe guard y la rebelión de ellos-dijo Stark

Mientras en el pasado

-esto es aburrido -dijo belle

-bueno la escuela ㇽ9 así es-dijo masacre

-no eso digo que no ha aparecido algún villano que enfrentar-

-será que se tomaron vacaciones -dijo speed

-yo dudo eso-dijo Stark

En eso un portal se abre y del mismo salen masacre, Samy, Spark, kitty, belle y zizor adultos.

Chicos el taco que comí me callo mal, o somos nosotros pero viejos-dijo masacre

No te equivocas somos tu pero más grandes y venimos del futuro- dijo masacre adulto.

Wow que genial-dijo belle

Y que hacen aquí-dijo speed

Venimos a advertirles de un gran mal esto ocurrirá dentro de algunos días, el gobierno aprobara un sistema de defensa llamado **safe guard** el cual permite defensas contra amenazas súper humanas, pero luego de años se revelara y acabara matando humanos que den a luz súper humanos o los protegan muchos amigos nuestros que murieron entre ellos Southern-dijo Samy

El punto es que deben evitar que eso pase-dijo Spark

Ok y snowaline-pregunto snowaline joven

Se quedo en casa ㇼ8 cuidando a su bebé ㈋8-dijo zizor adulto

Oh snowaline y lord flame 7u7-dijo masacre joven

Lord y snowaline se sonrojaron ante tal comentario

-si además belle y zizor terminaran como pareja, pero no diremos como fue eso es sorpresa bueno adiós-dijo masacre adulto entrando al portal con sus amigos y desapareciendo.

-ok chicos ya hay trabajo-dijo masacre

Mientras en la casa blanca el presidente Obama (mejor uso al presidente de estados unidos porque me es más fácil) atendía su sus asuntos hasta que llegó Bills.

-señor presidente-dijo bills

-si quien es usted-dijo el

-soy el señor bills light inventor y creador del proyecto safe guard-

-no sé que es eso-

-es la nueva línea de defensa para su país ya que no se puede confiar en que estos súper héroes después de lo ocurrido en New York y Sokovia no debería de confiar yo le prometo una defesan la cual podrá controlar y utilizar-

-y dígame esto nos protegerá de cualquier cosa-

-le aseguro que si-

Mientras en la torre de los vengadores Tech Girl investigaba y encontró algo del proyecto safe guard.

-chicos encontré algo-dijo ella

-que es-dijo masacre

-según esto son robots que servirán para la nueva línea de defensa de Estado Unidos-

-ósea que ya no confían en nosotros-dijo light

-eso parece-dijo Stark

-que malos-dijo snowaline

-pues vamos y lancemos flechas-dijo belle

-sería bueno pero malo a la vez-dijo Skylar

-si belle-dijo mimi

-debemos plañera la forma de que todo salga bien-dijo masacre-un plan necesitamos-

-que tal si buscamos nuevos héroes que nos ayuden-dijo speed

-pues de suerte ya ubique a dos héroes nuevos-dijo Diamond Rush

-quienes-dijo masacre

-uno se llama Firestorm alias heavy metal su poder es cubrir su cuerpo de metal y la otra una chica llamada anne whitnes su poder es atravesar cualquier superficies solida y ayuda a otros a hacerlo con solo el tacto-dijo ella

-ok vamos-dijo masacre

Así fueron a reclutar a lso dos nuevos miembros los cuales aceptaron gustosamente.

-aun así este plan funcionaria si estuviera desaparición-dijo masacre

-pues para eso estoy aquí no-dijo desaparición apareciendo junto magna defensor

-chicos que hacen aquí-dijo masacre

-pues ayudarlos porque no me pele con mi hermana Sirenyx y no quiero hablar del tema ok-se va a su habitación en compañía de defensor.

-ok donde son las instalaciones de ese proyecto-pregunto masacre

-según lo que leímos dice que en las afueras de Missouri-dijo Stark

-ok un grupo ira ahí y serán los dos nuevos, Samy, dalzinggs purrete, desaparición, belle, mimi, zizor, snowaline, light, Tech Girl y yo-dijo masacre

-ok tengan cuidado chicos-dijo Stark

-seguro yo solo quiero romper cosas je-dijo light

Así el grupo se fue en un venga jet a las instalaciones.

Mientras en la mismas

-señor bills buenas tardes que tal su junta-dijo su mayordomo

-bien ya tengo al presidente interesado-dijo el-y muy pronto lograre que los demas gobiernos aprueben mi proyecto para que lso vengadores queden fuera del mapa-

-pero nosotros lo usaremos-dijo chaoxin apareciendo junto a Deoxis

-ALERTA INTRUSO ALERTA INTRUSO INICIANDO PROTOCOLO DE DEFENSA-dijo safe guarda y activo 3 robots

-son míos-dijo chaoxin atacando con sus ataques especiales (iguales a lso de iori de King of Fighters)

-igual yo-Deoxis atacando sus dos sables laser, pero los robots activaron sus espadas laser y bloquearon sus ataques para luego desramarlo y encerrarlo.

Con chaoxin peleo pero sus golpes no logaron más que abolladuras y se canso y fue también encerrado.

-sabia que vendrían lastima esperaba más de los súper villanos, pero que mas da pronto hare que el mundo, esté libre de ustedes súper humanos-dijo bills

El venga jet llego justo cerca de los laboratorios ocultos dentro de una montaña.

-ok para lograr esto debemos actuar como equipo-dijo masacre-kitty tu junto a belle mimi y zizor entrarán por el lado derecho atravesando el muro mientras heavy metal, snowaline y light crearan distracción en la puerta principal y yo junto a Samy y dazzling purrete entramos por atrás y hackearemos sus computadoras-dijo masacre.

-buen plan-dijo light

-me gusta mucho-dijo heavy metal

-ok vamos-dijo kitty

Así cada grupo entro en acción,los que hicieron la distracción lograron concentrar loa guardias de seguridad mientras loa demas lograron entrar sin problema alguno.

-ok entramos ahora vamos por ese robot -dijo belle

-con cuidado o nos descubren amiga-dijo zizor

-si como sea vamos-dijo mimi y el grupo avanzo

Ya en las instalaciones cada grupo avanzó con cautela, hasta los que crearon la distracción entraron destruyendo mas robots en su camino.

-esos héroes son molestos pero no llegaran aquí-dijo bills activando varios robots para detenerlos.

 **Mientras en el futuro**

El grupo de héroes seguía en su refugio hasta que 12 naves de trasporte se dirigían a dónde estaban.

-varias naves se acercan-dijo Samy

-a sus puestos-dijo spark quien recibió carga eléctrica de Skylar y Flowering se cargo listo para disparar de su arma especial.

-ahora si-dijo spark disparando para derribar las naves rápidamente mientras en el refugio estaban snowaline junto a su bebe masacre, Stark y Tech Girl.

-debemos detenerlo-dijo defensor usando su poder magnético atrajo el venga jet –ahora-

-ok-dijo Flowering lanzado una descarga eléctrica al núcleo de la nave seguida de una de Skylar y estallo destruyendo todas las naves.

-si lo logramos-dijo heavy metal

-si dijo desaparición

-ok ahora vamos con los…-peor no termino la frase ya que Flowering fue atravesada por la espada de un robot en ese momento que la ataco por la espalda y la lanzo al precipicio

-nooooooooooooooo-grito furioso spark lanzándose al ataque en compañía de Skylar y speed.

 **Mientras en el pasado**

-Ok ya entre en su sistema pronto sabremos que trama este tipo-dijo zizor hackeando la computadora

-rápido antes que nos atrapen-dijo belle

Mientras en otra parte light juntó al resto de los héroes luchaban con varios robots.

-esto es divertido-dijo heavy aplastando otro

-si lo es-dijo light acabando con tres más

-debemos darnos prisa-dijo snowaline congelando 4

Samy cortando a otro más dejándolo sin cabeza, masacre derribando a otro con varios disparos, kitty atravesándolos y desactivando ciertas partes para que estallen por dentro.

-ALTO-grito bills seguido del robot de 15 metros

-alto ahí antes de que lso destruya-dijo el robot el cual era safe guard

-ese es safe guard-dijo zizor en compañía de belle

-si mi gran creación que los derrotara-dijo bills

-no entiende señor este robot no sigue ordenes lo creo en la misma idea que nosotros a mecano-dijo el

-si lo hice pero a diferencia de mecano yo lo controlo-dijo el

-corrección yo soy mi propio amo creador ahora cumpliré mi deber-dijo safe guarda saliendo del complejo subterráneo volando.

-oh no que hice-dijo bills siendo noqueado por masacre.

-debemos detenerlo-dijo masacre

-y yo sé a donde fue vamos a la torre rápido-dijo zizor

 **Mientras en el futuro**

Los héroes estaban cayendo debido a que tres robots lanzaron sus rayos de energía a spark quien no resisto tanta energía y estallo en pedazos, speed fue cortado a lo ancho por un robot, mientras Skylar, acabo con ese robot pero solo para recibir un disparo de otro que la mato.

-tomen esto-dijo heavy golpeando a otro en compañía de magna quien sello la entrada con metal pero siendo herido de gravedad por un robot y kitty lo llevo adentro.

-vamos-dijo desaparición-usando sus campos de fuerza para luchar-

-ahí voy-dijo masacre-disparando contra ellos-

Gem fire ataca con su fuego-derrotémoslos-

 **Mientras en el pasado**

El grupo llego a la torre

-según lo que leí ahí un gran caño espacial lejos de la tierra-dijo zizor

-debemos derribarlo-dijo masacre

-y yo tengo lo necesario-dijo Stark-los venga jets están diseñados para viajes interestelares-

-aun así no será suficiente-dijo belle-lo tengo-va a la bodega y saca la gema de la realidad-

-espera que harás con eso-dijo Tech Girl

-esto-usa la gema y las dos naves adquieren formas diferentes mas como naves más futuristas y avanzadas-ok zizor tu yo y mimi iremos por ese cañón-

-ok-dijo el

-vamos-dijo mimi

En eso suena la alarma y la computadora muestra un gran número de robots atacando la ciudad

-nosotros vamos ustedes encárguense de ese cañón-

-ok vamos chicos-dijo belle

-si-dijeron los dos

Así las dos naves despegaron y se combinaron en medio vuelo en una sola y fueron al espacio de manera veloz seguidas por mimi volando rápido.

 **Mientras en el futuro**

Dentro del refugio los pocos héroes que quedan se mantenían listos para cualquier cosa entre ellos masacre, Samy, snowaline, magna defensor, Stark, Tech, zizor, belle y kitty

-amor lo siento juro que te vengare-dijo magna

Afuera los robots terminaron con heavy metal arrancándole los miembros parte por parte y a desaparición degollada y atravesada y gem partida a la mitad.

 **Mientras en el pasado**

La nave volaba velozmente para llegar a su objetivo.

-pronto lograre salvar al mundo al despojarlo de súper humanos y futuros súper humanos-dijo safe guard

-ALERT ALERTA NAVE ENEMIGA DETECTADA-dijo la computadora

-enserio-dijo safe guard revisando el radar y viendo la nave de belle y zizor volar rápido-es imposible que quieran detenerme-

En eso el cañón empezó a cargar los misiles

-está cargando los misiles más rápido belle-dijo zizor

-ok-aumentan la velocidad-listo para la combinación zizor

-si espera combinación-dio el

En eso las naves se separan y una se convierte en robot del mismo tamaño que safe guarda mientras la otra se desprende en varias partes las cuales se unieron al robot en sus piernas y brazos y su espalda lo cual le brindo alas y una mochila cohete

-robot vengador VICTORY listo-dijo belle

-al ataque chicos-dijo mimi

-siiiii-dijo zizor activando los propulsores y se lanzo el robot al ataque.

-no pasaran-dijo safe deteniéndolos y se desencadeno una pelea entre los dos robots donde se golpeaban y pateaban con toda su fuerza incluso chocaban espadas.

-chicos ahora o nunca-dijo mimi

 **Mientras en el futuro**

Los robots entraron y mataron a belle, masacre y Samy y se preparaban para acabar con los demas.

-es el fin dijo snowaline abrazando su bebe.

 **Mientras en el pasado**

-ahora-dijo mimi

Así el robot de zizor y belle arrojo a safe contra el cañón mientras el de ellos cargando el megabuster del robot disparan un gran laser el cual impacto contra el robot y el cañón haciéndolo estallar.

En el futuro la escena se borra y en new york presente los robots caen inactivos.

-si ganamos-dijo speed

-si-dijo masacre

-ustedes no puedne ganar yo debi ser el héroe-dijo bills

-enserio no lo creo señor bills-dijo el presidente apareciendo-según loa datos que me enviaron uso datos de estos héroes para su idea de defensa policías arréstenlo -

Mientras belle y loa demas regresaron a casa ㇼ8.

-bueno el futuro cambio no-dijo ella

-si pero jamas cambiara sino esta escrito-dijo zizor

Mientras en el futuro

Todos los héroes vivos y haciendo au trabajo se héroes.

-los yo pasados lo lograron -dijo Southern

-genial bien hecho-dijo masacre

Se regreso al pasado flowering junto a sus amigas.

-esto ya llego lejos es hora de que yo actúe como debe hacerse-dijo ella.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO

Trivia

Que pasara con los héroes

La nueva película de capitán América será genial

Creen que este fic nunca termine

Dejen repuestas y nos vemos


End file.
